Best Friends
by Allie241
Summary: B/N Brooke finds out that Nathan getting married. Will this finally be the time she tells him the truth? Or will she finally let him go?
1. Chapter 1

_Best Friends _

_Summer 1996_

_The sun had just begun to set, bringing with it a warm reddish orange hue that seemed to engulf the sky. The warm summer breeze flowed through the trees and lightly touched the faces of the children playing at the Tree Hill Rivercourt. It had become tradition, that summer of their 4__th__ grade year that Saturday nights belonged to them. Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Lucas were inseparable. They called themselves the "4 aces." (A name thought up by Lucas). It was at the Rivercourt that they imagined themselves as survivors on a deserted island, pirates rescuing princesses, and often got married and played husbands and wives._

"_Nathan! You have to be my husband!" shouted Brooke, "Lucas said that he'd be Haley's…"_

_Nathan chose to ignore Brooke's ranting and tried focusing on perfecting his layup. His first 4__th__ grade basketball game was that weekend and he wanted to make sure he looked good out there since he knew his dad was coming._

"_Nathan! Come on… You can't keep a girl waiting!" Brooke shouted even louder. _

_She noticed that he was not paying any attention to her and was more focused on his basketball shot. How stupid! Why would he want to continually shoot the same shot over and over? That seemed ridiculous to her. Well that and the fact that Haley had already claimed Lucas as her husband. It just infuriated Brooke even more. With his sandy blonde hair, bright blue entrancing eyes and perfect smile, Lucas Scott was every girl in the 4__th__ grade's crush, including both Brooke and Haley. Both girls had told each other of their crush and constantly fought over him to be their "husband." This time Haley had won, which made Brooke jealous right down to the tip of her toes. If that wasn't bad enough, she was stuck with Nathan, Lucas' little brother. Although younger than Lucas, Nathan was taller with brown hair, very long legs and a goofy smile. Recently, he didn't play as much with the others and focused all his summer nights on playing basketball._

"_B, come play. You can be our daughter, since Nathan doesn't want to play." Haley called out._

_Brooke frowned. That statement made her fume inside. Haley and Lucas' daughter? No, not happening! She was going to get Nathan to play if it took her all night._

_Her wish came true. She sat on the picnic bench watching Nathan Scott shoot his 100__th__ layup of the night. She had tried every tactic in the book to try to get him to come and play with her. She had whined, cried, yelled, and screamed at him, but here he stayed shooting the same basket over and over while she watched Lucas picking dandelions for Haley. Brooke wished she could be anywhere but there at that moment. She felt terrible. They way Lucas and Haley played together was making her feel sick to her stomach. The sky grew dark and the court lights turned on, which meant it was time to go home. Lucas had offered to walk Haley home which came as a surprised to Brooke. She watched as the two walked side by side while Lucas made jokes and Haley giggled. She desperately wished Lucas would have asked her. But there she sat on the picnic bench sulking and feeling sorry for herself. She realized that without Lucas to walk her home, she was stuck going alone._

"_Well Goodnight Nathan," Brooke called over her shoulder, "Thanks for nothing…" she mumbled as she walked by._

"_Hold up B." Nathan called after her. "Do you want me to walk home with you?"_

_His words caught her by surprise. That was the first thing he had said to her all night. She knew that it was dark and that the walk home was pretty scary all by herself, so she quickly agreed._

_The walk home was silent, except for the rhythmic dribbling of Nathan's basketball. As she walked, her mind couldn't help to wander to Lucas. She couldn't understand why he had walked Haley home tonight. Usually he walked Brooke home because he only lived a block down from her, but tonight had walked with Haley who lived three streets down from them. Brooke's breath caught in her throat. " Maybe Lucas liked Haley and was going to tell her he liked her." Ooohh… the thought made Brooke's stomach turn. He wasn't supposed to like Haley! He was supposed to like her. She felt nervous thinking about him and Haley. She was so deep into thought that she didn't realize that they were now standing on her front porch. _

"_Well, thanks for walking me home Nate." Brooke sighed sadly and turned towards the door._

"_Wait… Brooke… there is something that I have to tell you." Nathan said quickly. _

_Surprised by the urgency of his words, she turned around and for the first time that day looked into the deep brown eyes of the sun-kissed boy that stood beside her. His brown hair was tousled and his face was smeared with dirt. She couldn't help but think how cute he looked at that moment. Standing in the moonlight, he looked at her with a nervous expression and she could almost see that his cheeks had begun to flush. Without another word, Nathan took a deep breath, slowly bent his head and brushed his lips softly against hers. Shocked, Brooke opened her eyes widely and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his hand was lightly holding her upper arm. She began to pull away from him but soon felt the warmness of his lips against hers, a feeling she had never felt before. She couldn't explain the feelings and the slight tingling sensation that were running through her body at that moment. His lips tasted so sweet and they felt soft like velvet. She was just about to close her eyes when he suddenly stepped back and ran off the porch toward his house._

_Brooke stood there alone for a few seconds trying to review in her mind what had just happened. He had kissed her… HE HAD KISSED HER! Nathan Scott had just kissed her and was her first real kiss. Up until that point, she had never thought of kissing Nathan; it had always been Lucas who she dreamed would be her first real kiss. As she walked through the front door, she felt a smile creep on her face and her cheeks flushed red. She had gotten her first real kiss._

Present Day

Brooke felt another yawn creep up on her. All day meetings would do that to you. Being the president of her fashion line "Clothes Over Bros" had its perks, but this definitely wasn't one of them. Fall fashion week was upon her and she was getting ready to launch her new designs on the runway. She couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Fashion was Brooke's thing. In high school, Brooke discovered her true love in fashion design. She loved the feeling of making a dress for someone and seeing their face light up when they saw her creation. She had attended the most prestigious fashion and design school in New York and launched her brand "Clothes Over Bros", which now was one of the most sought after dress designs on the market today. Her brand had attracted all of Hollywood and she found herself becoming a worldwide celebrity. Being a celebrity also had its perks. Parties, clubs, movie premieres, had all become a part of her busy and hectic life. Love however, had not.

"Thank you Miss Davis and the board for your time. I'll look forward to hearing from you soon."

The whole room was filled with clapping as Brooke's eyes began to focus back into what was happening around her. She found herself daydreaming a lot during these sales pitch meetings. Clearing her throat, she nodded to the young man in the black Armani business suit who stood in front of her.

"Thank you Patrick. The board and I will discuss what we have heard and let you know by the end of the week. Thank you for the lovely presentation," Brooke smiled. He nodded, smiled back at her and left the conference room. Brooke looked at the men and women seated around the table next to her.

"Well, I am going to need a few days to decide how I feel about the product and if it will work for our company. We will reschedule the meeting for this afternoon to next Friday at 11 am." Brooke announced. As soon as she finished speaking, the board members began gathering their things and leaving the room. As Brooke walked out of the conference room toward her office, she was greeted instantly by her personal secretary and best friend, Millicent.

"Milly, please tell me that you took notes in there because I don't have a clue as to what Patrick Patterson said." Brooke stated as she sat down behind her desk. Millicent smiled.

"I have them right here. I typed them so it would be easier for you to read." Millicent responded and handed the papers to Brooke.

Brooke got up from the chair and engulfed Millicent into a hug. " Ahh…Thank you so much, Mil. You saved me! What would I do without you?"

"Just doing my job," Millicent hugged back and sat in the empty chair across from Brooke's massive desk. "So… What did you think of Patrick?" Millicent waited for Brooke's response hoping she would say how handsome or good looking she thought he was.

"Well the part of his presentation that I heard was good," Brooke responded, " I just don't know if what he's trying to sell will really help the company… You know? But we'll see, I guess."

Millicent scowled. " No, I wasn't talking about his presentation. I mean, did you see how incredibly good looking Patrick was? Oh my… Did you see his eyes? They were the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen… and that smile. Wow, talk about gorgeous! I couldn't stop staring at him the whole time he was speaking." said Millicent dreamily.

Deep brown eyes. Those words stuck in Brooke's mind. Immediately she pictured the one person with the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, Nathan. She remembered whenever she looked into them, her knees would go weak. If she was honest, they probably still would. She quickly pushed that thought from her head.

" I guess I didn't notice him that much Mil," shrugged Brooke. " He looked pretty average to me. But I mean… if you liked him, I'd say go for it! Although I'm not sure how Mouth would feel about it?"

Shaking her head, Millicent replied, "Brooke, I'm not talking about me. I was thinking more along the lines of… you. You haven't been dating recently and you're always focused on work. Why not go and have some fun? I mean you do have the new Twilight movie premiere coming up in a couple of weeks. And you don't have a date… Who knows… maybe he would like to join you?"

Brooke looked at Millicent with a dirty scowl. "Mil, I love you. But seriously, how many times am I going to have to tell you to stop trying to set me up with these guys. I'm fine… really. I like being single."

Millicent's look told Brooke that she didn't believe a word coming out of her mouth, but that she would drop the subject ,for now. " Alright, I'll stop. But you have to promise me that you will go out with us this Friday. Some of the girls and I are going to Fritz, that new club that just opened in town. Promise that you'll come? Because I don't want to hear of you going home alone and watching Dirty Dancing for the 3 millionth time."

Dirty Dancing. Again, Nathan's face came to Brooke's mind. She smiled as she remembered the countless times she had forced him to watch it with her. How he always made fun of Patrick Swayze and how it "gay" he thought it was to be that "into dancing." Brooke's memory was cut short by the sound of Millicent impatiently tapping her gorgeous Prada black patton leather pumps

. "Maybe. I'm not making any promises." Brooke replied. Millicent sighed and went to answer the phone ringing the next room.

Brooke shook her head as her best friend left the room. What was so wrong about being single? Had people completely forgotten the Sex and the City TV series? They were all attractive single girls living in a big city, just having fun and no one was feeling sorry for them. Why couldn't people treat her the same way? She dated. She had fun with guys. Sure… I mean no of the guys she had dated had been serious relationships. And Milly was right. She hadn't gone on a date in a long time. She just didn't feel that spark with anyone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Millicent buzzing on the intercom.

"Brooke, you have a call on line 1. It's your best friend/want-to-be husband."

Brooke's face lit up. Nathan Scott, her best friend in the whole entire world was on the phone. Sure, they hadn't remained the closest of friends with her living in LA and him traveling all over with the NBA, but they had promised to keep in touch every now and again.

Nathan and Brooke had become best friends in 10th grade after Brooke's break up with Lucas. Lucas had finally realized that Haley was the one that he wanted to be with so he ended it. The break up was very devastating for Brooke. She and Lucas had dated for 2 years. But luckily for her, Nathan had been there for support and encouragement through the whole thing. They had gotten to know each other again for real in their 5th period History class. He told her funny stories and made her laugh. He seemed to ease her broken heart and she enjoyed spending time with him. They became fast friends and found themselves doing everything together. It was like old days… way back in the 4th grade when Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas were the 4 Aces and played together every Saturday at the River court.

Neither one had ever spoke of Nathan surprising Brooke with her first kiss that summer. But Brooke would always remember that day. That was the day she fell in love with Nathan Scott.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke! It's Nathan."

Just hearing his voice made Brooke's heart beat faster.

"Nate! What happened? 58 points 10 rebounds last night. You're slacking on me bud." Brooke grinned.

"Oh, you saw the game, huh? I know it was a rough one," laughed Nathan. "Well I think I would have done better if my best friend would come to a game every now and then. If not for me, I'm sure the paparazzi would love to have her there to photograph." Nathan replied sarcastically.

Brooke laughed, "Well maybe next game. I'll be in town for a fashion shoot."

"Oh that works out perfect. Maybe we could grab some dinner at Roy's on 5th Avenue like always after the game. There is something I need to tell you anyways and would like to do it in person," Nathan replied hastily.

"Alright, You're killing me with the suspense but I guess I can wait to hear your juicy gossip later. I'll be staying at the Plaza Hotel as usual."

Brooke could tell Nathan was smiling through the phone as he answered, " Great. We'll see you on Friday then. Later, B!"

Brooke hung up the phone and smiled to herself. A happy feeling came over her that put her in a good mood. It was exactly what she needed after the day she had. She was glad that Nathan had called and that they were going to see each other this weekend. She needed to get away from work and spend some time with her best friend. While thinking back through the conversation, suddenly, Brooke remembered the last thing Nathan had said to her before hanging up, "_We'll see you on Friday."_ It hadn't fazed her until right then. He had said "we'll", implying that someone else would be joining them for dinner. She reassured herself that she had possibly heard him wrong and that there was nothing to worry about. However, she couldn't help feeling a pang of anxiety and worry run through her body as she thought of the other option. The option she thought might indeed be the truth. Her stomach dropped and she felt anxiety begin to creep up on her.

"No need to over think this Brooke. He might have just miss-spoke," trying to reassure herself that she was way over thinking the whole situation. However, she needed to talk to someone about this. So she called Millicent into her office immediately.

"So he said _we'll_? As in you, him and someone else?" Millicent asked puzzled. Brooke had repeated the entire conversation to her and was now anxiously awaiting a response.

"I don't' know! I mean he made it sound like it would just be him and I; but now I don't know! Uggh...What am I going to do Mil?" Brooke asked exasperatedly.

Millicent looked up at Brooke's nervous expression. She knew that Brooke had always been in love with Nathan Scott and that she was too afraid to admit it to him because it would ruin their friendship, or so Brooke thought. Millicent could tell that this was eating Brooke up inside not knowing what to expect when she got to New York. However, she wanted Brooke to finally have a good time and not worry so much about this situation.

"Ok B this is what you're going to do... not worry about it. I'm sure he just misspoke and there is nothing to be anxious about. You guys will have a good time like you always do and maybe this time you could FINALLY tell him how you really feel."

Brooke glanced up from her sketches at Millicent's knowing smile and groaned. "Oh why did I get drunk that night and tell you that I still loved him?"

Millicent laughed, "I'm glad that you finally told someone. But I think that you need to tell HIM. He is, after all, the only person who doesn't know."

As much as Brooke hated to admit it, Millicent was right. Brooke had told Haley after she realized that she loved him and was sure that Lucas already knew. So if everyone else knew,why was it so difficult to tell him?

Anxious, happiness, joy, fear, and a little nauseous, Brooke didn't know how to feel as she stepped out of the cab onto 5th Avenue. All she knew is that for some reason, this time seeing Nathan made her more nervous than she had ever been. She looked down at the new dress she had designed for herself. It was a black strap-less dress that was cut to the top of the knee (Nathan's favorite color on her). She paired it with black strappy heels to show off her great tanned legs. She wore her hair down and curly the way Nathan liked it. Giving herself a glance over she breathed in deeply. Walking down the sidewalk, she was sure she looked good because of the constant stares from guys that passed by her. She reached the entrance of the restaurant and was greeted by the restaurants very well dressed VIP coordinator.

" Miss Davis, we are thrilled that you chose to dine with us this evening," the tall dark- haired man stated. "If you'll follow me this way, Mr. Scott is waiting at the table reserved especially for you."

Brooke followed the man feeling her stomach fill with butterflies. She didn't understand why she had become so nervous to see him. She rounded the corner and suddenly remembered why she felt so anxious._ "We'll see you on Friday."_ Sitting with Nathan was a beautiful blonde-haired woman. She looked like a Victoria's Secret Supermodel. Her long blonde hair was straight and incredibly shiny. She was wearing a white dress that fitted her body perfectly. Needless to say, she was gorgeous. Brooke found herself standing still, staring at this flawless woman. Suddenly, it felt like she had been broadsided by a car as Nathan wrapped his huge manly arms around her. Her body froze for a second, but quickly melted into his embrace. She breathed in deeply only to be intoxicated by his smell. His scent was exactly how she remembered it. She knew it too well. It was the same cologne she had bought him for his 18th birthday. R

"Brooke! It's so good to see you! Boy have I missed you!" Nathan exclaimed happily while tightening his arms around her. She closed her eyes and smiled just thinking about how great it was to have him hold her again. He pulled his face back and smiled her favorite smile. As she stared at his perfectly handsome face, all her built-up feelings came flooding back and she felt herself falling in love with him all over again.

She felt a sudden coldness as his warm body released from hers. She frowned and looked up to see Nathan swiftly leading her back over to the table where the beautiful blonde sat. He caught the woman's attention and reached his arm out towards her as to introduce Brooke to her.

"Brooke, this is Paige, my fiancée," Nathan stated proudly.

Brooke's heart stopped. Had he just said that she was his fiancée? Or was that her imagination? She glanced back and forth between the two of them as they stared lovingly at each other. Nope. She was pretty sure he had said it. Her whole body froze and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Nathan's hand slightly touched Brooke's arm as he gestured toward her. "Honey, this is Brooke."

Brooke felt a slight tingle as his arm touched hers. The tingle quickly went away however when his hand left her arm and found its way back into Paige's.

Brooke glanced at the woman in front of her who was now reaching her other hand out to shake Brooke's. Without hesitation, Brooke reached out and shook her hand. Her eyes never left Paige's. She felt like the whole room was spinning. Still in shock from the news, Brooke glanced over at Paige only to realize that she was saying something to her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Brooke. Not only do I love your fashion line. Nathan, here, couldn't stop talking about you." Paige smiled at her and looked at Nathan lovingly.

Brooke sat there in silence for a second watching Nathan looking back at her. She cringed inside. It was the same way he used to look at her. She looked down at the menu and glanced back up at two pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"Oh, thank you, Paige. It's nice to meet you too." Brooke voiced nervously. Her brown eyes finally met with Paige's enticing blue ones. Everything about this woman was breathtaking. Her angelic face, perfect blonde hair, long skinny legs. No wonder Nathan chose her. She was trying not to make it obvious by staring at Paige. But she found her eyes shifting towards Paige every chance they could get. She was so deep into examining every aspect of Paige that she hadn't realized that Nathan was talking to her. She luckily caught the tail end of his question.

"… rough out there tonight. Did you see the game at all?" Nathan's eyes finally found Brooke's and smiled.

Brooke stomach flopped. She felt herself getting lost in his deep brown eyes but quickly realized that she needed to be strong. His fiancée was sitting right there. Brooke felt herself blush.

"Oh you know, I unfortunately didn't get to see the game." Brooke smiled back unsure of Nathan's previous statement. She was going to ask him if they won but wasn't sure if he had already said that while she was scoping out the competition.

"Well, maybe the next game you can actually come to will be a win." Nathan said sarcastically. He smiled at her as she hit his arm playfully.

"Yeah, you guys are going to need me to start coming to games. Maybe with me there, you guys can actually win a game." Brooke shot back playfully.

They joked around and made fun of each other for the next few minutes. He told her a funny story about the game and she laughed whole-heartedly at him. A feeling of happiness filled her heart. It felt like the old days to Brooke. She was unexpectedly pulled back into reality when she quickly looked up to see Nathan lean over and kiss Paige on the cheek. Pain crept back into her stomach making her feel nauseous again. She felt lost and all alone again. _Her_ Nathan was no longer _her _Nathan. He belonged to the stunning woman who was now whispering in his ear making him smile.

Dinner seemed to drag by. Brooke thought maybe it was because of how uncomfortable she had felt sitting there watching the love of her life be in love with someone else. Brooke realized half-way through dinner that Paige was a very pleasant and friendly person. "Another reason to hate her," Brooke thought to herself. Paige was not only beautiful outside; she was perfect inside as well. Brooke felt her heart drop just thinking about how Nathan had looked at her. She had never seen him look at a woman like that before; like he was madly in love with her. Brooke deeply sighed. How could she compete with Paige? She played basketball, loved water-sports, loved watching scary movies and had a body like a supermodel. Everything that Nathan could have wished for was right there in perfect human body form.

After saying goodbye to the happy couple, Brooke excused herself and raced quickly outside to the awaiting limo. She had to get out of there and call Millicent. When she reached the limo, she sank back into the cold leather seat and felt her eyes start to fill with tears. She sniffed and grabbed for some tissues. With tears streaming down her face, she dialed Millicent's cell number.

"Brooke! I was wondering what happened to you! How'd dinner go with Nathan?" Millicent's cheerful voice rang through the phone.

Brooke sniffed. "Nottt…. Ssssooo gooddd. He'sss… he'ss getttting marrrieedd."

Brooke let out a deep cry and felt a tear hit her bare leg.

" Hold on…What?! …Did you just say he's getting _married_?" Millicent responded confused.

"Yes. Nathan's getting married Mil," Brooke blew her nose. "He introduced me to his fiancée at dinner tonight."

Millicent let out a gasp. "Brooke, are you serious? Oh honey. I'm so sorry! Well…What did she look like?"

"Oh you know, just the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life." Brooke sighed as the tears continued down her face. "She's perfect Mil. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't find one thing wrong with her. And he is so in love with her. It makes my heart break just thinking about it."

Brooke began to cry harder thinking about how he looked at Paige. She blew her nose again.

Millicent felt horrible hearing Brooke's crying through the phone. It broke her heart to know that Brooke was in so much pain right now. "I'm so sorry B. I know that this can't be easy for you. Do you want me to try to get you on a plane to LA tonight?"

"No, thanks though, Mil. I think that Nathan wants to have lunch with me tomorrow. Just him and I. I don't know how I'm going to make it through without crying. I feel terrible right now! How can I act happy for him getting married when I feel as crappy as I do right now?" Brooke said irritated through the tears.

"I don't know B. Wow. That's gonna be hard. I wish I could be there with you tomorrow." Millicent said sadly.

Brooke wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Mil. I'm so glad that you answered your phone. I was so upset and needed to talk to someone. I think I'm at the hotel now and need to go in a take a shower. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Brooke replied while trying to wipe the remaining tears off her mascara smeared face. _"So much for waterproof,"_ she thought.

"Ok. I love you B. Call me if you need me ok. Don't cry alone. Call me if you need to cry and I'll cry with you." Millicent offered kindly.

"Haha..Love you too." Brooke laughed lightly and closed her cell phone. She felt a headache coming on. She pulled the mirror down to examine her face. Peering into the mirror she saw the lines of where the tears had streaked down her face. She touched underneath her eyes and closed her eyes slightly. Sighing deeply, she quickly dabbed on some powder from her purse and put her sunglasses on to hide her red puffy eyes. She knew that the paparazzi would be at the entrance and wanted to make sure she looked presentable so they didn't get a picture of her crying. She could just see it in the headlines the next morning._ "__Brooke Davis returned home upset and crying. Broken heart perhaps?_" But little would they know that headline would be exactly right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun's warm and comforting rays gently touched her face through the curtains. She opened her eyes and felt a smile graze her face as she glanced out the window at the beautiful day that was greeting her. "_What a perfect morning to erase a horrible night,"_ she thought. She yawned and rolled over to look at the clock sitting on the nightstand beside her. _8:13 Am_. An instant headache rushed to her head. She lightly touched her temples and massaged them gently. Her fingers found their way from her temples to her eyes. Cringing from the coldness of her fingertips, she knew that they still must have been puffy and red. Lying there, her mind wandered to the previous night's events. _"Seeing Nathan smile… B_e_autiful blonde… Nathan saying the word "fiancée"… Paige kissing Nathan. _Her painful thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of her Blackberry ringing.

"_What now,"_ Brooke thought to herself.

She hopped out of her warm bed and dashed for the ringing sound coming from her purse. Tearing through her bag, she found the phone and paused when she saw the name flashing on the screen. _Nathan._ The boy who she had spent the whole night crying over was calling and he didn't have a clue of the night she just had. Her heart sank. After a slight hesitation, she took a deep breath and pressed the send button.

"Hello" Brooke said trying not to break down right there and then.

"Hey B. What's up?" Nathan said cheerfully.

Brooke's heart lightly fluttered at the sound of his voice, especially since he sounded happy to talk to her. But the pain feeling followed right after and she felt her heart sink again.

"Hey Nate," Brooke replied trying her best to sound cheerful. "I'm doing well. Just woke up. What about you?"

"Great. I just want to say how happy I was to see you last night. And I was hoping that we could grab some lunch before you leave today?" Nathan asked hopefully.

Brooke lost train of thought after he said _"how happy he was to see her."_

"Well Brookie, what'cha think? Sound like a plan?" Nathan asked again.

"Yeah Nate, that sounds great," Brooke replied. She stopped before asking her next question. _"Would the blonde Barbie be with him today?"_ She chuckled to herself after picturing how alike Paige and Barbie really were.

"Ok. Fantastic! We could go to Victor's on W.52nd St. Does that sound good to you?" Nathan asked politely.

"Sure," Brooke replied.

"12:30 good with you?" Nathan asked.

"12:30 is great!" Brooke replied happily. She hesitated before asking the next question but felt that she needed to get it out. "Will Paige be coming with us?" She closed her eyes and held her breath awaiting his response.

"Unfortunately, she can't. She has a big meeting that she can't get out of." Nathan responded. "I know she would have loved to hang out with you again though."

A feeling of relief spread throughout Brooke's body when she heard him say no. It would just be her and Nathan _alone_. After confirming the place and time, Brooke hung up the phone and a smile spread across her face. She happened to glance up at herself in the mirror and stared at the girl staring back at her. Her hair was in a messy bun with hair's sticking out all over the place. She looked like she had just gotten hit by lightening. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her nose was red and blotchy. She finally glanced at her eyes, which were deep red and swollen looking. She had dark circles under eyes that made her feel tired just looking at them. But all those dark expressions seemed to fade under the glowing brightness that was illuminating from her wide smile. She stared at her smile noting how good it felt to feel happy again.

After spending a while staring at herself, Brooke jumped into the shower feeling at ease. She no longer had to worry about trying to stomach seeing Nathan and Paige together. They could just be themselves. The way she liked it. She curled her long brown locks and placed her hair into a sideways ponytail and finished her makeup. She put on a yellow flowy top, dark skinny jeans and some dressy sandals. She gave herself a glance over, checked the clock, and left the hotel room.

The limo stopped in front of the restaurant and the driver opened the door for her to get out. As she stepped out, she was immediately met with a large warm hand to help her out. She felt a tingle inside and glanced up to see the handsome face of Nathan Scott staring down at her. She stared at his joyful eyes and goofy grin before being engulfed into a huge hug.

"Hey there," Nathan looked her up and down. "You're looking hideous as always." He said jokingly to her and grinned.

Brooke laughed, "Ouch that hurts. But do you want everyone around to know about that phase of you wearing your _mom's_… stone-washed jea..."

Nathan's hand was quickly over her mouth as he wrapped his huge arms around her body like a wrestler. They had always fought each other like brother and sister and this time was no different. He began squeezing harder making Brooke laugh even more. "If you say one more word…" Nathan laughingly harassed her while continuing to increase his hold on her.

"Ow… ok! Nate I promise I won't!" Brooke shouted laughing.

"You promise to never mention that again?" Nathan asked while still squeezing tightly.

"I… promise…" Brooke exclaimed while feeling out of breath. Nathan released his grip on her and she yanked herself from his grasp. She glanced up at his now reddened face and broke out laughing. She watched as he began to laugh as well and she felt him put his large arm around her.

"Alright Davis. Just know that I will get you back. When you're least expecting it too," Nathan grinned and took her hand in his. "Now lets go and eat… shall we?"

Nathan's eyes caught hers and she felt her breath catch. She nodded and felt him begin to pull her towards the restaurant. She glanced down at their hands entwined and smiled. She noticed how perfectly their hands fit with each other. His were extra large but they seemed to compliment her small delicate hands. It felt right. Everything about them together felt right. As they walked into the restaurant, Nathan leaned towards her and whispered, "I promised you I'd take you here someday."

Suddenly, like getting hit with a tidal wide, that night's memory flooded back to her.

_It was the first summer that Nathan had moved to New York. He had signed on to play basketball for NYU the fall previous and had just settled in. Brooke had come for the weekend to help him move all his stuff into his new apartment and to help him pick out new furniture. _

_After getting everything put away, they decided to take a walk and scope out the city. They were both amazed at the beauty of everything around them. Every hue of color passed them by almost at a blur. The city's beauty couldn't be captured in any picture. There was just so much life. People everywhere were going anywhere. As they walked hand and hand, Brooke glanced up at a restaurant across the street and became mesmerized by the pure elegance that it held. It was breathtaking. Men were dressed in business suits and ties and ladies were in glamorous gowns. Victor's was a restaurant only certain people could eat at. You had to have a thick checkbook in order to get placed on its guest list._

_Nathan had noticed Brooke stop walking and glanced at her face. She was entranced in the beauty of the nightlife before her. He squeezed her hand and leaned in close to her face. "Someday B. I'll promise I will take you there." _

Brooke stared up at him in disbelief. He remembered. She had completely forgotten all about Victor's and its entrancing glow about it, but he hadn't. She was at a loss for words. Nathan remembering something like this just made her fall more in love with him. She felt herself falling again, but Paige's face popped into her head and the memory of the previous night brought her back to reality.

The hostess greeted them and led them to a table that was reserved for them. Brooke was still in shock that they were dining there. The waiter pulled out Brooke's seat and then did the same for Nathan. Brooke sat down and looked around the restaurant. It was breathtaking. Everything about it seemed elegant. Her eyes found their way back to the table and into the eyes of Nathan Scott. She noticed that his eyes had never left her since the time they sat down. He was watching her and smiling at her reaction. She looked at him and smiled only to be returned with a smile from him that made her knees go weak. "_Steady girl. He has a fiancée now." _ Brooke thought to herself.

Time seemed to fly by as they sat there catching up. They had talked about everything… well everything except for relationships. Nathan had brought Paige up numerous times but somehow the subject always changed to something else.

"So you're getting back to Tree hill on the 13th of July? That's a week before their wedding! Why are you going so early?" Nathan asked Brooke puzzled.

"Because Nate, I'm Haley's maid of honor. I think she's gonna need me there to help take care of last minute details. I feel bad enough for not being there more to help her with her planning," Brooke explained. "So, I'm going down to stay with her. And you're coming on the 19th?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be out in Phoenix the day before for our game but I'll be flying in on the 19th. The wedding is on the 21st right?" Nathan asked.

"Right," Brooke answered.

"I can't believe it's coming up so soon. It feels like yesterday we were all hanging out at the Rivercourt playing pirates," Nathan laughed. " Now, my big brother is getting married… I guess so am I, now!"

Brooke felt herself cringe at the last part. She was hoping that they won't have to talk about Paige and the engagement. But it was inevitable.

"I know. You all will be married and I'll be the only single person left in America," Brooke stated dreadfully.

Nathan chuckled, "AH, B… don't sweat it. You'll find someone. Someone's gotta be desperate enough to marry you."

Brooke frowned and stomped on his foot under the table. "Funny... Very funny."

"I'm just kiddin'. No, seriously. You're going to find someone that will sweep you off your gorgeous feet and will love Frank Sinatra, eating ice-cream for breakfast, and watching Dirty Dancing. Believe me, if I can get someone as perfect as Paige is for me. You for sure will find someone that's perfect for you," Nathan smiled and reached across the table to take her hand in his.

Inside Brooke felt herself screaming, _"Its you, you idiot. You're the one... The only one's that's perfect for me!"_ She knew that no one else would ever know her like Nathan did. He knew every little thing about her right up to how she only liked to drink coffee when on a road trip. Brooke felt her heart bursting to tell him the truth. The truth that he was the one she has been waiting for. That he will always be the only one that completes her and that she couldn't be more in love with him. She had memorized the speech that she was going to give him on the plane to New York. She was going to tell him everything, right up until he introduced her to Paige. Then the whole plan went out the window. Now she was stuck. It was like a movie…She was the best friend in love with the boy who's marrying another girl.

"Well I know that Paige wished she could have come with us today," Nathan stated and removed his hand from hers.

Brooke smiled half-heartedly as he took his hand away and replied, "Yeah, I wish I could have gotten to know her a little better. I mean I didn't even hear how the two of you met."

"Oh we didn't tell you? Well…. I actually met her dad first. He's actually co-owner of the bank that does all of our sponsoring. I met him at a meeting they had set up for us and Paige happened to be there. She's the president director of management at the bank that her dad co-owns. We met after the meeting and actually ran into each other at the coffee shop around the corner… Rusty's Coffee. And pretty much hit it off from there. We've been together for 8 months now. Like I said, she's perfect for me Brooke. I know she will make me happy," Nathan smiled.

Brooke sat there in silence listening to her best friend tell her about his perfect love story. She realized that he really did love Paige and that now all she could do is just be happy for him.

"So…what about you? Are you seeing anyone right now?" Nathan asked while raising one eyebrow.

Brooke hesitated for second before answering. Well if she was honest, she would tell him that the only man she had thought about for the last 27 years was him. But she wasn't going to say that. So she had two options. Tell the truth- she hasn't dated in 2 years… Or Lie- makeup a boyfriend. She decided to go with option 2.

"Actually I am. His name is Garrin and he's photographer. We met through work. His studio is where we do a lot our modeling shoots. He's gorgeous. Tall blonde hair, green eyes, muscular. Yeah, he's a keeper." Brooke smiled while lying through her teeth.

Garrin was actually a good friend of Brooke's. He was one of Brooke's magazine managers for Clothes Over Bros the magazine. Brooke, at first, thought he was really hot and was interested in him but she soon found out that he was gay. They were really good friends and there wasn't a better person to go to Pottery Barn with than Garrin.

Brooke studied Nathan's face after she admitted to her made-up relationship. For a second, she could have almost swore she saw jealousy in his eyes. She shook off that feeling. "_He is getting married."_

"That's great Brooke. I'm happy for you. How long have you been dating Garrin?" Nathan asked.

"A little over 6 months."

"Wow. Very cool." Nathan stated plainly and then quickly tried to move on to a different subject.

After a few minutes of silence, Nathan spoke up.

"Actually, Brooke. I need to ask you something." Nathan started.

Brooke's heart dropped. _Was he onto her? Had she told him about Garrin before and he knew she was lying? Or maybe he knew that she secretly loved him and was going to tell her that they couldn't be friends anymore?_ Thoughts were swimming through her head as she awaited his question.

Nathan cleared his throat, "I know that this is kind of an awkward question to ask out of the blue. And I know that Paige really wanted to ask you herself but…. Will you be one of Paige's bridesmaids?"


	3. Chapter 3

One week later-Back in LA.

"He asked you to be her bridesmaid?" Millicent asked astonished.

"Yeah. Talk about an awkward moment." Brooke replied and got up from behind her desk. She was greeted with the eyes of Millicent, who was anxiously awaiting her response.

"So… you said no, right?" Millicent asked.

Brooke bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. Millicent knew the answer.

"BROOKE! You said yes!? Are you nuts?" Millicent exclaimed loudly. "This is Nathan's fiancée we are talking about. You don't even like the girl. "

"I know, I know Mil, it was stupid and I wasn't thinking. But he was pleading with his gorgeous brown eyes and I couldn't say no to my best friend." Brooke tried to explain. "It won't be that bad," she said trying to reassure herself.

Millicent looked at Brooke's worried expression. Though she tried to hide the fear that she was feeling, Millicent could see that this was eating Brooke up inside. "Well B. If you know what you're doing then ok. But please tell me that you not doing this only because you want to somehow break up this wedding!"

"No, of course not," Brooke responded defensively. "I don't want to sabotage their wedding. A little immature for me even, don't cha think? No. I'm doing this because I can spend more time with my best friend. I love him. You know that. I just want to make him happy. And this is best way to accomplish that right now. Even though, in my heart, I'm wishing something terrible would happen, like she would cheat on him before the wedding, and he'd come running into my arms and realize that he's always been in love with me and that I'm the one. And then he'd kiss me and get down on his knee and say _"Brooke, it's you. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." _And then we'd get married and have 3 amazing children." Brooke rambled on while fantasizing of her wishful future.

Millicent's mouth dropped open as she stared at her boss in disbelief. "_She's obviously thought that scenario in her head numerous times,_" Millicent thought to herself. "When's his wedding gonna be?"

"October 25th. He said she wanted a fall wedding." Brooke responded nonchalantly. Her mind flashed to her conversation with him at their lunch date a week earlier.

"_Well. We've decided that we are going to get married at her parent's church. They are members of a Presbyterian church in outstate New York. Paige has always wanted a fall wedding… and I guess the church has a great atmosphere around fall time. Paige says its magical looking. We are thinking it's gonna be a rather large wedding too. 400 people or so. And with you there, there will probably be a lot more people trying to sneak in to see Brooke Davis in the wedding party." Nathan smiled at her._

"_Its not every day that the beautiful Brooke Davis agrees to make an appearance, let alone be in the bridal party. " Nathan continued. "Not to mention all the single men in the place waiting for a chance to dance with you."_

"_Ooo… I like that picture. A bunch of hunky men falling over themselves for me. What girl wouldn't want that?" Brooke smiled and raised her eyebrow towards Nathan who was now looking like he was going to hurl._

"_Well… none of them will have ever gotten the privilege that I got of having Brooke Davis ask me to dance." Nathan stated proudly. "That still is one of the funnest nights of my life."_

_Brooke remembered that night of their 11__th__ grade prom when she got up enough courage to ask Nathan to dance. They hadn't been each other's dates but it seemed as though they should have been because both of their dates had bailed on them. She had been so nervous to ask him but was relieved to find that he was ready and willing to accompany her out on the dance floor. Someone had requested "I can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis Presley. She remembered feeling his arms wrapped around her and the feeling of his heart beating against his chest. She closed her eyes and imagined just her and Nathan swaying back in forth on a deserted island somewhere. She glanced up to his breathtaking eyes that were smiling down on her. One of the best nights of her life._

3 weeks later.

Brooke had been so busy that she had lost track of time. A month had flown by and Lucas and Haley's wedding was on the horizon. She had been on the phone with Haley everyday for the past week discussing wedding plans and what needed to get accomplished while Brooke was in Tree Hill.

"Brooke, do you want me to call and remind Haley that she will be picking you up from the airport tomorrow at 4:15pm?" Millicent asked.

"No, I think she got it. I told her about 50 times. Thanks though." Brooke smiled in return.

"No problem." Millicent said kindly. "So did you ever find a date for their wedding? Or are you still trying to sell the whole "Garrin is my fake boyfriend thing?" Millicent was trying so hard not to break out laughing while she said it.

Brooke took one look at Millicent's expression and broke out laughing. "Ok, Agh, I know it was like the stupidest thing I could have ever come up with. "Garrin, the proudest gay man in the world, is my lover." But what else was I suppose to say. I wasn't going to make Nathan think that I was alone and haven't dated in years. Talk about lame!" Brooke exclaimed. "And… for your information… I did ask Garrin if he'd like to accompany me, talk about the weirdest conversation of my life, but that's beside the point. And he said he was going to San Diego with Brett, his new boyfriend."

Millicent's eyesbrows raised and she smirked as Brooke continued. "So needless to say, I'm going alone. And so is Nathan… so its all good."

Brooke said the last part of her sentence rather quickly. Millicent had learned to have exceptional hearing when it came to Brooke. She always rather quickly stated a fact at the end of her sentence hoping that you won't hear it but secretly wanting you to have so she could get your reaction. It was a mind game with her.

"Nathan's going alone huh?" Millicent asked as she raised one eyebrow at Brooke.

Brooke chose to ignore Millicent's prying. "Yeah, I talked to him last week. He called me about the tuxes. Just wanting to make sure his and the others got to the church. We had a nice talk." Brooke smiled to herself. "Anyways, he said that Paige has to go over to Paris for some bank conference all weekend and was going to miss the wedding. So Nate asked if I could pick him up from the airport on Thursday. No big deal."

She looked up from her sketches to Millicent's "not buying it" expression.

"What?! What are you looking at me like that for?" Brooke asked playfully.

Millicent just shook her head and chuckled. "Oh, Brooke. You forget that I know what crazy ideas are roaming through that head of yours."

Brooke made a shocked looking face towards her best friend. "Mil, I told you. I'm not going to sabotage his wedding or anything like that. I'm not going to get him drunk and have him sleep with me, if that's what you were thinking. I'm just happy that we are going to be spending some quality time together with Lucas and Haley on the happiest day of their lives. That's all. I told you. I'm moving on. Bring on the hot guys!" Brooke exclaimed proudly.

" Ah ha…So you told Nathan the truth about Garrin then? Or did you just tell him that he wasn't coming?" Millicent's question made Brooke cringe.

"Um… yeah, about that… I might have forgotten all about the whole Garrin situation. Yeah… I'm pretty sure that Nathan still thinks that we are together but that he's not coming to the wedding." Brooke stated sheepishly.

"B, what are you going to do about it?" Millicent asked concerned.

"I don't know. Probably tell him the truth. I can't lie to Nathan. I'm just surprised he didn't totally see through it. He's notorious for calling me out on my lies," stated Brooke.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't called you out on that terrible attempt to hide your true feelings for him," Millicent said quietly to herself while leaving the room.

"I heard that!" yelled Brooke.

Millicent smiled to herself. Brooke and Nathan together alone, at a wedding. Bring on the drama.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the nice reviews! This is my first story… and I have been very nervous to see if people would like it! Thanks for the encouragement. :)

Haley James was exhausted. She had just spent the last 20 minutes driving around the airport parking lot trying to find a parking spot. She had found one but was cut off by some jerk in a black suped up Camero. Her road rage was almost at its peak. This is why Haley hated airports.

She knew that she was going to be late to pick up Brooke and she could just imagine Brooke, the famous fashion designer, sitting all by herself in the Tree Hill airport.

She quickly ran into the entrance of the Tree Hill International Airport and practically plowed over the security guard walking by.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Haley exclaimed while helping the man up. She watched as a group of bystanders had gathered.

"_Talk about embarrassing_," Haley thought as she eyed the people who she knew where laughing at her.

"Watch where you're going next time." He glared at her and walked away.

"_Yeah, definitely hate airports."_ Haley sighed and continued her way through the airport to find baggage claim.

She got to the area and scanned the area for anyone who looked like Brooke. She sighed a wave of relief when she realized that there was no one who resembled Brooke anywhere around. She wasn't late! But she happened to catch the eye of a sleazy elderly man who winked at her.

"_Oh gosh_," Haley cringed. Suddenly the sound of the intercom filled the airport.

_Attention. Flight 24 from Los Angeles has now landed. _

Haley's heart beat faster. She was so excited to see Brooke. She hadn't seen her best friend since last Christmas and was thrilled that she agreed to be her maid of honor. She knew that there was no one more encouraging, caring and organized than Brooke.

She sat down in the chairs near the baggage claim and checked her cell phone. _1 missed call._ Haley sighed and pushed "View." She hated it when she missed people's calls. "_My husband" _flashed to the screen. Her heart soared. She loved the feeling of calling Lucas Scott her husband. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life known as Mrs. Lucas Scott.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed people coming from the terminal. As they made their way passed her, her eye's scanned the crowd of people for her bubbly best friend. Suddenly she spotted Brooke and quickly got up from the seat, ran to her best friend, and engulfed her into a huge hug.

"Haley!"

"Brooke!"

Both girls laughed as they hugged. It felt so good to finally be with each other again. Haley released from Brooke and stood in front of her beaming.

"I'm so glad that you're here. Now everything feels perfect." Haley exclaimed with a huge grin.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here, Hals," Brooke responded as she engulfed Haley into another hug. "Augh, it feels so good to be back again," Brooke smiled as she looked around.

Brooke and Haley had found her luggage right away but had to lug Brooke's 4 suitcases all the way back to the car.

"I'm so sorry B, that I couldn't find a better spot. Well, I did find a better one but some jerk in a black Camero…" Haley explained while getting angry as she relived the experience.

Brooke laughed at Haley. She didn't mind the trek. She was happy to do it. She was so use to having everything taken care of for her. Not here though. That's what she loved about Tree Hill. People knew her as just Brooke. Not as Brooke Davis, fashion designer debonair.

The girls made it back to Haley's apartment after stopping by Karen's Café to pick up some takeout and say hi to both Karen and Deb. They were now laughing and catching up on all the wedding details and all the drama going on with Brooke and Nathan. Brooke had told her about how she found out about the engagement and the whole Garrin situation. Haley laughed so hard she cried.

"Brooke, you told him you were in love and hoping to marry a gay man?!" Haley choked out through her tears.

Brooke laughed along with her. "No, of course I didn't tell Nathan and Garrin was gay. I just said that we were…. in love." She cringed as she said the last part and busted out laughing.

"Wow. That's gotta be the best thing I've heard in a long time." Haley sighed and wiped her tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah, well finding out Nathan is engaged sure wasn't the best thing I've heard in a while." Brooke sighed painfully.

The conversation had now turned serious as Haley felt Brooke's pain through her hurt expression.

"B. I'm so sorry that you had to find out like that. That had to hurt," Haley said sympathetically.

Lucas had told Haley the day after Nathan had told Brooke. Haley had called Brooke after she found out. Brooke seemed ok but quickly changed the subject to Haley's upcoming wedding. Haley knew that this had shattered Brooke's heart and she understood Brooke needed some time to adjust to the news. That was Brooke for you. Even though her heart was breaking, she always put others before herself.

"Yeah, introducing me to one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, who turns out to be his fiancée, while she kissing his neck, wasn't the best way to hear the news." Brooke said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Haley heard her tea pot whistle from the kitchen. While returning to the kitchen she asked, "So what happened the next day? Cuz didn't you two get together that next day?"

"Yeah, we had lunch. It was nice. Just Nate and I. We talked about their relationship, your wedding, his wedding, the Garrin situation might have come up during some point," Brooke stopped only to see Haley's face break out into a huge grin. She laughed and continued on, "Something strange did happen though at the end of lunch." Brooke stopped and tried to gather how she was going to say this out loud.

"What?!" Haley replied anxiously while pouring their tea and returning to the couch.

"Um… Nathan asked me to be in the wedding." Brooke stated nervously.

She didn't need to hear her response; Haley had stopped dead in her tracks and was now staring wide eyed at Brooke. Brooke had gotten the response she expected.

"He did WHAT?!" Haley shouted rather loudly while trying not to scream. "You have got to be kidding me… Why on earth would he do that?"

Brooke looked down at her fingers which were now twisting themselves into knots. If Haley had reacted like this to Nathan's question, Brooke wasn't sure she wanted to tell Haley her answer.

It was like Haley was reading her mind. "Brooke, you didn't say yes, did you?"

Brooke took at deep breath. She had to get this out. If anyone was going to understand why she was doing this it would be her oldest friend Haley.

"Ok… here's the deal. I did say yes," Brooke heard Haley's jaw drop. "But you have to understand. He's my best friend and you know what we always did everything for each other. Well this is just another one of those things that I'm doing for him. And I need this Hals; you know that better than anyone. Don't worry. I'm not doing this to ruin his wedding."

Haley was speechless. She was going to yell at Brooke for being a push-over but then she looked into the shattered eyes of her best friend and she understood. This was Brooke's letting go of Nathan. Even though this would hurt like hell, Brooke needed to do this for Nathan to finally let him go.

Haley dropped the whole subject and soon the girls were chatting up about the upcoming wedding and the plans that still needed to be accomplished. It was now 2:30am and Brooke was beat. She was going to need to sleep all day in order to make up for her lack of sleep.

"Good night B. I'm so glad that you're here," Haley yawned and pulled back the covers.

"Night, Hals. Me too." Brooke replied sleepily and drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like the week was flying by. Brooke and Haley had spent the majority of the time getting the last minute details squared away. Now all that was left to do was the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties, the rehearsal dinner, and the big day.

Brooke was thrilled that the majority of their friends were coming in for the wedding. She had called Peyton, Rachel, Bevin, Mia, Karen, Deb and Haley's two sisters to invite them to Haley's Bachelorette party. (Peyton and Haley's two sisters were in the wedding along with Brooke.) She had pre-arranged with Karen to use her café and was planning a night that Haley wouldn't forget.

Thursday had soon arrived. It was a big day for Brooke. Not only was the Bachelorette party that night, she also had to pick up Nathan from the airport. She was on the phone with Karen discussing the plans when she got an incoming call. She checked the phone screen to see who it was and she immediately got butterflies in her stomach. _Nathan_.

"Um.. Karen? Nathan is calling me on the other line. I'm sorry. I wouldn't normally take it, but I'm on my way to pick him up from the airport…" Brooke said trying to make it understandable.

"Oh, its fine, honey. I'll see you tonight!" Karen replied happily.

Brooke took a deep breath and pressed the send button with her shaky finger. She scolded herself. If she was going to let Nathan go, she was going to have to stop getting the jitters every time she heard, saw, or thought his name.

"Hey Nate!" Brooke said cheerfully.

"Hey Davis. Just wanted you to know that my flight just landed and we are reaching the terminal. I'll meet you out in baggage claim," Nathan replied happily.

"Oh ok. Sounds good. I'll see you there," Brooke answered. Getting ready to close her phone she heard his voice one last time.

"Ok. Can't wait to see you," he replied happily.

Brooke felt her heart jump. "_This isn't working already."_ She thought to herself.

She pulled into the nearest parking spot which was actually quite close. A lot closer than Haley's had been. She jumped out of Haley's car (which Brooke was borrowing), and made her way to the airport entrance. She smoothed down her yellow dress and fixed her hair. As she walked through the airport, she felt a little uneasy. She wanted this weekend with Nathan to be like the old days. The days before the fiancée. The days when he used to look at her like she was the only girl in the world. But she knew that that could never happen now. Because Nathan did have a fiancée, and things could never go back to the way they were.

She reached baggage claim and looked up only to see Nathan Scott standing 20 feet away with smiling her favorite smile. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with navy dress pants and brown shoes. His gorgeous hair was tousled just the way Brooke liked it. He looked like a GQ model/Greek god. And the best part was he was smiling only at her. Like she was the only one in the room. "_Easy girl_. _Remember he's just your friend, well your really good looking friend that you're in love with_" Brooke felt herself letting go of everything she had just promised herself.

"Hey Davis, good to see you," Nathan said while he reached his arms out to hug her.

"Hey Nate, good to have you back," Brooke replied and melted into his embrace.

Brooke felt him release and suddenly ached to be touched by him again. His smile quickly washed the ache away as she lead him out to the car.

"How was your flight?" Brooke asked while driving.

"Fine," Nathan replied while looking out the window. "It feels good to be back…ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Brooke piped in. "Everyone is so excited to see you."

"Yeah I can't wait to see Lucas and Haley. Man, it's been forever since I've seen them." Nathan stated excitedly.

"Not to change the subject, but have you planned Lucas' Bachelor party yet?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Davis, I got it covered." Nathan responded smiling.

Brooke knew that smile. She could just imagine what he had planned. It made her cringe inside.

"Yeah, ok. I just don't want to know the details of your trip to the Tree Hill strip club. And try to keep Lucas away from the alcohol," Brooke stated like a mother.

"Brooke, we are not going to the strip club," Nathan responded reassuringly. "I've hired some strippers to come to the house. Strip clubs are for losers," Nathan stated arrogantly.

Brooke scowled at him. "_What a pig_," she thought.

Nathan broke out laughing until he caught Brooke's expression. "I'm just kidding with you B," Nathan said calmly and put his hand on her shoulder. "You know that I wouldn't do that to Haley, or to you."

Brooke scowled remained as she asked the next question, "So if you're not watching naked women dance around, what are you boys doing then?"

Nathan smirked at her jealousy, "Brooke, I'm serious about the not having the strippers. You know me better than anyone that I wouldn't do that. I just wanted to get a rise out of you."

Brooke turned and smacked him on the back of the head. "You jerk," Brooke replied angrily.

"Ow. Geez, Brooke. You got a hand on you." Nathan winced while holding the back of his head. "I was going to say that we are going to Dave and Busters and then going to the Rivercourt to play some basketball. Is that ok with you?" Nathan asked irritated.

"That's better. But I'm still mad you," Brooke answered trying to act mad. She was failing miserably. She felt a smile coming on and was trying hard not to show it.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just love to get you mad. You're cute when you're mad," Nathan replied and touched her cheek with his warm soft hand.

Brooke felt a surge of electricity shoot through her as he gently stroked her cheek. She felt her eyes close at the feeling of his touch, but quickly opened them. She glanced over to Nathan who was now smiling at her. She couldn't hold it any longer and let out a small smile.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me," Nathan exclaimed. "We never stay mad at each other. There's never any drama. That's what I love about you Brooke Davis," Nathan stated kindly as he stared out the window.

"_That's what I love about you." _ Brooke couldn't take much more of the this. Before, Nathan would say these things and she would just melt at every word. But now, he was getting married. And she felt bad feeling the way she did. Feeling like at any moment she could reach out and kiss him.

She shook that feeling from her head as she pulled into Lucas' driveway. Nathan immediately jumped out and was greeted at the door by Haley, who pulled him into a huge hug.

Brooke came around the opposite side of the car and walked up the front porch steps. By this time Nathan was hugging Lucas and following him inside the house. Brooke caught the eye of Haley who was standing at the door looking like she wanted the dish on the car ride.

Haley put her arm around Brooke and pulled her into the kitchen. "Everything ok?"

Brooke smiled back her. "Yeah Hals, everything's fine. Flight went well and he's planned the Bachelor party, so that's one thing I don't have to worry about doing tonight."

"Are you sure. Because you look like something else is bothering you." Haley asked concerned.

"Hals. Seriously. I'm ok. Just a little weird seeing him. But that's just because I'm trying to accept the whole engagement thing. Don't worry." Brooke tried to reassure.

Haley smiled unassuredly. "Ok, B. If you say so. But please, don't be afraid to talk to me if this weekend gets to awkward for you. I'd totally understand."

Haley looked directly into Brooke's eyes and Brooke felt comfort in them. She knew that she could talk to Haley about anything. She was a lot like Millicent. Haley just knew all of Brooke's past, especially when it came to Nathan.

"Thanks Hals. I will if I need to," Brooke said thankfully.

Before Brooke knew it, it was time to leave for the bachelorette party. She was excited to see Haley's face when she got to Karen's. Brooke and the other girls had decorated the café and had games and movies planned. It was going to be exactly what Haley would want. Nothing over the top or racy. Just a plain ole' girls night with a little alcohol.

Brooke was finishing up her hair in the upstairs bathroom of Lucas' guest bedroom. She had brought her stuff there to change and was going to drive with Haley to the party. She had designed herself a black sleeveless top and paired it with dark jeans and black peep toe shoes. She curled her long brown hair and applied a thin layer of makeup.

"Good game bro, maybe next time the NBA star will go easy on his big brother. Not all of us are in the NBA." Lucas chuckled.

"Hahaha. I'll take that into consideration." Nathan replied laughing. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready," he called out to Lucas.

Nathan bolted up the stairs and into the guest bedroom where he put his suitcase. He scrounged around in his bag looking for his clothes to wear for the night. He found them and quickly walked toward the bathroom. He stopped short when he heard the singing of none other than Brooke Davis.

"_Wow, she's really off key."_ Nathan smiled to himself.

As he turned the corner to make fun of her lack of musical talent, he was greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. His eyes popped out and he felt his jaw drop. She looked stunning. Her hair was shiny and bouncing with beautiful wavy curls and she smelled amazing. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"_Whoa," _he thought to himself. "_That's not what I expected."_

Brooke realized he was standing in the doorway and smiled at his sweaty appearance. "Hey Nate, do you want to get in here? Because I'm almost done." Brooke offered kindly.

He hesitated a few seconds, still caught up by Brooke's mesmerizing glow."Yeah, actually I would. Thanks." He felt himself blush at her sweet smile. He followed her eyes to his sweat stained shirt and tried to explain. "Luc and I were playing some basketball and I got kinda sweaty."

"No problem Nate. Well…See you tomorrow I guess. At the rehearsal dinner." Brooke waved as she walked past him.

Her scent filled his nose causing him to slightly close his eyes.

He hesistated again."Oh… yeah…See ya tomorrow B. Have fun tonight. By the way… You look really pretty tonight." Nathan stated wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Nate," Brooke found herself blushing at his statement. _"Ok, you had your fun… now get out of here before he takes his shirt off, because when that happens you're a goner."_ Brooke thought to herself as she made her way to the stairs.

Nathan closed the bathroom door and shook his head. He had never seen her look like that before. Absolutely breathtaking. I mean this was Brooke. His best friend, Brooke. Of course she had always been beautiful to him. But tonight was something entirely different. Nathan shook his head again trying to think of something besides how absolutely beautiful his best friend looked just now and why for the life of him, in that moment, he had the hugest urge to take her in his arms and kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thanks everyone for all the gifts and goodies!" Haley smiled as she hugged her guests. "This was a great night!"

The party was beginning to wind down. Karen and Brooke had begun to break down the tables and clean the dishes while Haley talked with her sisters and Peyton.

The party was a success. Karen and Deb had prepared a light dinner and had made some cupcakes for dessert. Brooke was in charge of the games which were hysterical to watch because Haley was not sexual at all. It was fun to watch her get all red faced while playing, "Don't Drop the Pickle." It had been a night full of laughs and funny memories. The girls enjoyed watching Haley open her gifts and giving her hints as to what to do with the toys and goodies she received.

"Great party Brooke," Karen smiled as she began washing the dishes. "I know Haley really enjoyed it."

"Thanks Karen," Brooke smiled back as she wiped the countertops. "One more day and Lucas and Haley will be married. I bet you're so excited that Lucas finally found the one."

"You know, I really am. They are perfect for each other. I couldn't ask for a better addition to my family than Haley," Karen said kindly.

"And I know that Haley couldn't have asked for a better mother in-law than you," Brooke returned. "I just hope someday if I ever do get married, that I get a mother in-law like you," she said as she winked at Karen.

Karen smiled and glanced at Brooke who was now emptying the garbage. She could see the worry and fear in Brooke's eyes and walked slowly over to her and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Brooke, you will get married someday. I just know it," Karen said reassuringly. "I know that it can't be easy to watch all your friends get engaged and married, especially Nathan."

Brooke's eyes quickly met Karen's. It was like Karen had hit her weak spot. Brooke quickly glanced away but didn't hide the cringe that snuck out. She knew that Karen had seen it.

Karen had always been like a mother to her. She had caught onto Brooke's secret love for Nathan when they were in high school. Karen had always been there to support Brooke and give her good advice. She could see how much Nathan's engagement was breaking Brooke's heart.

"Brooke, I want you to know that I'm here to talk to about whatever you're feeling. I know you have feelings about his engagement and if you want to talk, I here. Ok?" Karen offered as she rubbed Brooke's back.

Brooke felt herself begin to tear up as she stared into the wise eyes of Karen Roe. "Thanks Karen," Brooke said as she hugged her again. They broke apart and both smiled at each other.

Brooke went back into the café and began helping Haley carry her gifts to the car as Peyton helped Karen clean up the rest of the mess.

"Thanks again Brooke, for the great night. I don't think I've laughed that hard in a while," Haley smiled as she got out of the car and began walking towards the apartment. "You're the best, ."

Brooke smiled back at her best friend as she helped carry her stuff in. She was happy that Haley and the rest of the girls had enjoyed the party and that things had gone smoothly. However, Brooke couldn't shake the feeling that Karen had mentioned before. She did feel worried about not finding someone to love. Especially someone that she was going to love more than she loved Nathan Scott.

The Rivercourt

"That's 21," Lucas shouted out of breath. "I think I just won, again."Lucas smugly smiled at his little brother. "I thought with you being in the NBA and all, that you'd smoke me. But it looks like your big brother still can kick your butt at 21."

Nathan smirked. "I was going easy on you. Don't get a big head. I just didn't want to beat the groom on his big night."

"Yeah whatever," Lucas scoffed.

Nathan smiled. "Rematch at my bachelor party?" he asked while shooting his famous jump shot.

"You're on," Lucas replied confidently. "It'll be your loss."

Nathan laughed at his brother's comment and drove passed him to throw up a flawless layup.

"Highly doubt it," Nathan replied smugly.

"Speaking of your upcoming nuptials, when's the big day?"

"October 25th. You're in it, moron. Remember?" Nathan reminded him.

"Oh yeah, and so is Brooke, I heard?" Lucas asked while raising one eyebrow and smirking at his brother. "Why is she in the wedding again? I mean she doesn't know Paige very well, does she?"

Nathan ignored Lucas' smirk. "Well not really. But Brooke has always been my best friend and it wouldn't seem right if she wasn't in my wedding. Plus Paige's cousin can't make it, so it all works out," Nathan responded. "What… Do you think it's weird?"

"Yeah man, it's weird," Lucas laughed as he squared up to shoot his jump shot. Nathan gave him a confused look.

"I just think it's funny that you still refer to her as your "best friend." You and I both know that you guys have never really been best friends. You guys both have just been using it as an excuse to hide your feelings from each other."

Nathan shook his head as he got the rebound. "That's where you're wrong, my man. We don't think of each other like that. So get that through your tiny brain. Plus, I'm in love with Paige and am marrying her, not Brooke. Brooke will always be just a friend."

Lucas looked down at the cement and smiled. "Alright. Fine. If that's what you say. I'm glad to hear there are no feelings left there then because my buddy, Scott, is coming tomorrow to the rehearsal dinner and I was thinking of hooking them up. You remember Scott, don't ya? The engineer friend of mine from L.A?"

Nathan looked at him puzzled. "No man… never met him. Is he a college buddy of yours?"

"Yeah, went to UCLA with me. Yeah well, he's coming into town to be in the wedding. I figured since she's single and he's single, I'd try hooking them up. I already told him that she's really hot and he can't wait to meet her," Lucas explained and waiting for any jealous signs out of Nathan.

Unfortunately for Lucas, Nathan just smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah man, go for it. I'd be glad to see her settle down with a buddy of yours."

Lucas wasn't buying Nathan's sudden approval of him hooking the two of them up but he was doing a good job of hiding his feelings, so Lucas decided to go for it.

"Hey, Luc, I think we're gonna take off man," Skills shouted from the other side of the court.

Lucas quickly jogged over to them to say goodbye, leaving Nathan alone with the basketball and his thoughts.

He kinda felt bad not telling Lucas about Brooke's current boyfriend. "_Garret, Gary,… ooh what was his stupid name?"_ It bothered him slightly just thinking about Brooke dating some guy he didn't know. Although, since they all had been back in Tree Hill, he hadn't heard Brooke mention his name, so maybe they weren't together anymore. A feeling of excitement rushed through Nathan's body making him slightly shiver at the thought of Brooke being single again. But he quickly pushed that thought out of his brain. His thoughts diverted directly to what Lucas had just been talking about. He was going to try to hook Brooke up with his friend. Nathan smiled at the thought of Brooke dating some short balding guy with glasses and khaki pants with a polo shirt. Nathan had seen the guys that Lucas was friends with from college. They were all average built, geeky -looking guys, who were too smart for their own good.

"_I can't wait to see her face when she meets this Scott character,"_ Nathan smiled knowing that he obviously knew Brooke way better than Lucas did when it came to guys she'd date.

"_This is gonna be fun."_ He thought to himself before dribbling toward the basket.

The next day was flying by for the girls. Brooke had accompanied Haley to her final dress fitting at Lucy's Bridal Boutique. She fought back tears when Haley stepped out of the dressing room in her angel-like strap-less wedding gown. Haley looked absolutely beautiful. Brooke knew that Lucas wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off Haley after he saw her in this dress. After the dress fitting, they went to grab some lunch at Karen's Café and then went to meet Peyton and Haley's sisters at the nail salon to get manicures and pedicures.

"So Hals, you never told me about the guy that I'm walking down the aisle with tomorrow. Is he cute?" Peyton called out to Haley while getting her feet scrubbed.

"Oh you're walking with Lucas' friend from UCLA, Scott. Lucas said he's an engineer or something like that. I don't know him, but he'll be at the rehearsal dinner tonight. Oh just to warn you Brooke, I think Lucas has told him some stuff about you and I think Scott really wants to meet you." Haley nervously stated all the while hoping Brooke wouldn't lose it on her.

Brooke frowned."Oh that's just great. Thanks you guys. Now the first thing this guy is going to think is, she's single, famous and has a lot of money. He's going to stalk me for sure." Brooke replied annoyed. Peyton laughed.

"No B, I don't think Lucas told him that you're famous or about the clothing line. I think he just told him that you're a pretty girl and that you're in the fashion industry. He sounds like a good guy. If he's uglier than sin, then just introduce yourself as Peyton." Haley replied trying not to laugh at Peyton's annoyed look.

Brooke chuckled at Haley's statement. _"Oh great. What have has Lucas gotten me into?" _She thought to herself all the while picturing a short guy with glasses and a geeky face.

After the nail salon, the girls had gone back to the apartment to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Lucas and Haley had chosen to get married at the Tree Hill Country Club and Estates and were having the rehearsal dinner at the restaurant in the club house called _Gillian's._ They had rented out the back room for the dinner and Brooke and the other bridesmaids had decorated in a cool beach theme with sand and shells on the blue table clothes. Everything looked very casual and calming.

Brooke had decided on a strap-less aqua blue dress with tan strappy sandals. She wore her hair down and curly. She looked elegant but not too over done. She helped Haley decide what to wear and settled on a pale yellow dress with a bow around the middle, a creation from Brooke's fashion line. Haley looked beautiful. Brooke had made arrangements to catch a ride with Taylor, Haley's sister, to the dinner so they could set up everything before Lucas and Haley got there.

Brooke and the other bridesmaids checked the food and the decorations and everything seemed to be in order. The wedding party was beginning to arrive as Brooke was putting the finishing touches on the head table. Brooke glanced up from fixing the table cloth and saw the handsome figure of Nathan Scott standing in the doorway. He looked mouthwatering in his light blue button down shirt and matching tie. His hair was fixed just the way Brooke liked it. His face was sun-kissed and handsome. She found herself staring at him right up until his gorgeous brown eyes met hers. She waved at him and smiled as he responded with her favorite smile. Brooke looked down, slightly blushed, and continued what she was doing.

The room was beginning to come alive as more guests arrived. Haley's family had now arrived and Karen and Lucas' grandparents. Lucas and Haley finally arrived and were taken back by the beauty of the room's atmosphere.

"Thanks Brooke for all your hard work. The room looks beautiful," Haley exclaimed while hugging her best friend. "I think Scott is around here somewhere and I know Lucas really wants to introduce you guys." Haley winked at her.

Brooke gulped. She had been dreading meeting another random guy that her friends fixed her up with. She had been on plenty of blind dates and they never ended very well.

"I think Lucas went to go and get him," Haley smiled while scanning the room for her fiancée.

Brooke turned to fix the centerpiece on the head table. The shells had been put in the wrong place and it had thrown off the entire centerpiece.

"Um… Brooke?" Lucas called out.

Brooke turned around and came face to face with Lucas and another individual. "Brooke, I'd like you to meet my friend, Scott Phillips." Lucas gestured towards Brooke. "Scott, this is Brooke Davis."

Brooke stood there staring at the man standing in front of her. He was GORGEOUS! He had short light brown hair which was styled perfectly. He was tall and had a body like an athlete. Brooke found herself staring into his amazing blue eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul. His smile was breath-taking and his tanned skin seemed to pop out under the white button down shirt and gray pants he had on. He looked just like he stepped out of an Armani photo shoot.

Brooke found herself getting lost into his beautiful eyes and smile. She smiled back at him and thought to herself, "_Whoa… jackpot!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the nice comments! It's super encouraging! :0) Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

"Can we have everyone's attention?" Lucas called out.

The room had settled down and all eyes were on the soon-to-be bride and groom in the center of the room. Brooke found it hard to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous man standing in beside her.

"We'd just like to say thank you for coming this evening," Lucas glanced at Haley and pulled her close to his side. "Haley and I are thrilled that you all could make it tonight and share with us on this special occasion. As far as the plans for this evening goes, we are going to eat dinner and then head into where the ceremony takes place to run through the rehearsal. So everyone enjoy the dinner and thanks again for coming!"

Scott turned his attention back to Brooke and held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Brooke. Lucas has told me so much about you."

Brooke smiled and shook his hand. "Oh has he now? Well you can't believe everything you hear." Brooke said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, well I only heard the nice things." Scott responded and smiled.

Brooke felt her breath catch at his smile. His dazzling blue eyes seemed to light up his whole face. She felt a tingle run through her body and glanced down at her hand which he was still holding. A sudden warmness sparked and then quickly faded as he pulled his hand back.

"_Could I already be feeling sparks with this guy?"_ Brooke thought to herself. "_No way."_

As they continued talking, Brooke found that the spark was definitely there. He was absolutely charming. She found out that he lived in Los Angeles and worked as an aerospace engineer designing special jets and aircraft for private use. He had designed planes for people like Tom Cruise and Donald Trump. When he wasn't working, he enjoyed playing basketball, surfing and was a huge L.A. Lakers fan. Brooke was so intrigued by him. She had never met anyone so smart and fun to be around. She hadn't stopped smiling since she met him.

Nathan POV

"So, could you believe the numbers Kobe put up last night? Dang, that dude's got game," Skills shook his head at Nathan. "You guys are going to have to up your defense on Wednesday."

"Yeah I know man. He's tough. But we've been working on some new defensive skills…" Nathan turned to put his glass down on the table and glanced up to see Brooke across the room talking to a tall muscular guy that Nathan had never seen before. A sudden pang of jealousy hit him but he quickly shoved that feeling out of his head. Irritated, he turned back to Skills.

"So, what kind of defense were you talking about Nate?" Skills asked in suspense.

"Who is that?" Nathan asked abruptly as he pointed toward Brooke's mystery guy.

Skills stopped short and glanced across the room to see who Nathan was referring. "Oh that guy? That's Luc's buddy Scott, from UCLA. You know, the one in the wedding with us tomorrow?"

Nathan felt his mouth drop open. "That's the engineer from UCLA?" _"No, that can't be him."_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah man. That's Scott. He's some airplane designer for rich people. Luc said the guy's loaded," Skills stated. "He played ball at UCLA, Scott Phillips. Guess he was pretty good. You ever play him?"

Nathan felt the jealousy flicker inside of him again. "Nope, never heard of any Scott Phillips. Must have ridden the bench most of the time," he smiled smugly to himself.

"Nah, man, I heard he put up some pretty good numbers. Luc said he busted up his knee sophomore year so he never got looked at." Skills explained. "Maybe after the rehearsal tonight, we could get a pickup game together? "

Nathan quickly agreed. "Yeah man, I'm in. Let's see what kinda game this guy's got."

"Looks like he's got game with the ladies, he's got Brooke eatin' out of the palm of his hand already," Skills laughed.

Aggravated by Skills comment, Nathan stole a glance over to the couple across the room. His angered demeanor quickly dissolved at the sight of Brooke Davis' smile. Her eyes seemed to light up and her smile was so wide it showed her evident dimples. Nathan loved that smile. He found himself smiling at the sound of her laughter. His smile quickly faded when the source of her laughter came into his line of view. He felt that same jealousy feeling invaded his body once more.

"_Who does this guy think he is?"_ he thought.

Immediately after he thought it, Nathan regretted it.

"_So what if she's interested in this guy who's too smart for his own good? Brooke isn't mine. She has never been mine._" Nathan thought trying to reassure himself. _" I'm just looking out for her own good."_

Nathan turned around and sat down at the table in front of him. He laughed slightly when he heard Skills, at the end of the table, talking to Mouth about Kobe's tremendous talent. His thoughts were then directed to the previous week's practice. Nathan began to run the defensive plays through his head. His thoughts were interrupted by the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and caught the beautiful face of Brooke Davis standing above him. She smiled down at him.

"Hey there, stranger. Were you going to come and say hi to me tonight?" She asked him cheerfully.

Nathan chuckled and looked down at his lap. Just as he was about to answer, he glanced up to find someone else standing with Brooke. He felt himself slightly glare at the guy and his eyebrows furrowed.

Brooke looked confused at Nathan's expression. But she quickly caught on.

"Oh, Nate. You probably haven't been introduced to Scott, have you?" Brooke gestured toward the tall good looking male standing beside her. "This is Scott Phillips. He's Lucas' friend from L.A."

Brooke looked up and caught the eye of Scott, who was smiling like a puppy dog at her. Nathan saw Brooke's cheeks turn at shade red and it made his stomach flop. She then turned her attention to Nathan and smiled.

"Scott, this Nathan, Lucas' little brother," Brooke stated proudly.

"_Lucas' little brother. That's the best she could come up with? How about my best friend and the only person in the world that knows everything about me?"_ Nathan thought angered.

Scott held his hand out to shake Nathan's. He quickly accepted but not without measuring his grip strength. _ "Not bad, but he for sure can't palm a basketball with that grip." _Nathan thought smugly.

"Out of all the people here tonight, you're the only person, well, besides Brooke here…" Scott glanced at Brooke which made her blush again. "… that I wanted to meet. It's an honor. I have to say, I'm definitely a fan," Scott said kindly.

For a second, Nathan felt good. This guy was a fan of his. It always felt good to meet fans . On the other hand, Nathan felt that protective feeling towards Brooke. And the way this guy was looking at Brooke made his good feeling go right out the window.

By this time, Skills, Mouth, and Peyton had joined in the conversation. They all introduced themselves to Scott and within minutes, Nathan could tell they already liked him.

"Hey Scott… man, I think after the rehearsal dinner we are getting some guys together to play some basketball at the Rivercourt. You in?" Skills asked.

"Oh sure man. Thanks. I'd like that. I have some clothes to change into, but I'm not sure where the Rivercourt is?" Scott returned.

"Oh, well I'm headed that way to go to Haley's. I can drop you off if you want?" Brooke quickly piped in.

Nathan bit his tongue before he could object. _ "What's gotten into me? She's not my girlfriend!"_

Scott smiled at her kind gesture. "I'd love that. Thanks, Brooke. I can just catch a ride with Luc home considering I don't have a car here."

"Oh, anytime." Brooke replied with a small smile.

Nathan was finding it hard to sit there and watch Brooke interact with him. Luckily for him, Lucas and Haley joined the group and told everyone to start making their way out to the garden where the ceremony was going to take place. Nathan hung back hoping to get a chance to talk to Brooke; but unfortunately, she was already walking with Scott. That little feeling of jealousy again flooded his thoughts.

The wedding planner introduced herself and began giving instructions to the wedding party as to where they were standing and who they were walking down the aisle with; Quinn and Mouth, Taylor and Skills, Peyton and Scott, and finally Brooke and Nathan.

The musicians began playing as Quinn walked slowly down the aisle, followed next by Taylor, then Peyton, and finally Brooke. Nathan caught Brooke's eye as she walked slowly down the aisle. She winked at him, which made his heart beat faster. Haley and her dad were next to walk down to Lucas, who seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. The wedding planner then gave instructions to Haley's dad as to what to say and when to let Lucas take hold of Haley's hand. Then the pastor began to read through the vows with the couple.

Nathan found himself stealing glances at Brooke as Lucas and Haley said their "test trial" vows to each other. He didn't know what had come over him. Brooke was his friend. He was getting married soon to Paige, a girl he loved. But something inside of him couldn't make himself take his eyes off her. He watched her as she kept her attention on the happy couple. She glanced down and then up at Nathan. He realized she knew he was staring at her, so he made a funny face at her and she quietly giggled.

Lucas and Haley quickly ran through their vows and Haley practiced singing the song that she had written especially for Lucas. The pastor talked quietly with the couple and discussed how he was going to conduct the ceremony. He finished with, "I now pronounced you..." and Lucas kissed Haley lightly on the cheek. She laughed as he took her hand to make their way down the aisle.

Nathan waited patiently for the cue from the wedding planner before taking the arm of Brooke. She glanced up at him, punched him in the arm, and then gave him her dimpled smile.

"Geez, Brooke. What was that for?" Nathan said playfully.

"That's for making funny faces at me during the ceremony. I swear, I'll never talk to you again if you make me bust out laughing in front of all those people tomorrow," Brooke shot back playfully.

"Wow… That means that I'd never have to deal with your loud mouth again? That sounds like a deal I'd like to take you up on," Nathan returned jokingly.

Brooke made a surprised expression and lightly hit him in the arm again. Nathan laughed, which in turn made Brooke laugh. They made it to the end of the aisle but were playfully hitting each other and laughing uncontrollably. Brooke didn't let go of his arm, which if Nathan were honest, was exactly what he wanted. It felt good to be close to her again. It felt like they were back to high school days where it was just him and her together. It was always Nathan's goal to make Brooke laugh at whatever they did. He loved making her laugh.

The rest of the wedding party had now joined them at the end of the aisle. Nathan felt Brooke slip her arm out of his to go talk to Scott and Peyton. It was at that moment, that Nathan wished he could just be alone with Brooke. He wanted nothing more than to spend some quality time with her making her laugh and remembering the great old times the two of them shared.

"Alright, thanks everyone. That wraps up the rehearsal. We will see everyone's shining faces tomorrow," the wedding planner called out.

Nathan made his way his way over to where Brooke and the rest of the group stood. She smiled when she realized his presence.

"Oh Nate, Scott was just telling us about playing basketball at UCLA. Do you remember ever playing him?" Brooke asked intrigued.

Nathan shook his head. "Nope, must not have played at the same time."

"Yeah, I would have remembered playing the great Nathan Scott. I unfortunately got injured in my sophomore year. Banged up my knee pretty bad." Scott explained while kicking out his left knee.

Brooke gave Scott a sympathetic look and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Wow...That must have sucked riding the bench." Nathan replied slightly annoyed at the attention Brooke was now giving Scott.

"Yeah it did at the time. But now, after working it out for 3 years, I'm getting back to where I was." Scott responded. "I can't wait to get back out there and play with you guys tonight."

Skills piped up. "Yeah. Speakin' of that. You guys want to get going?"

Scott nodded and then turned his attention back to Brooke. "Yeah, Brooke. Are you sure you're ok with driving me over there?"

Brooke's face lit up at his mention of her name. "Oh, of course. It's on my way home."

"_The Rivercourt is not on her way back to Haley's."_ Nathan scowled.

"A'ight man. We'll see you guys over there. Nate." Skills called out and nodded his head toward Nathan.

Nathan looked up and found himself standing alone. He watched as Brooke and Scott made their way towards the car. He couldn't believe Brooke had offered to take Scott. What was going on with the two of them?

"_All right Phillips, we'll see how smooth you are when we get out on the court."_

Brooke's Car

"Thanks again, for taking me over here. I would have gotten lost for sure." Scott said kindly.

"Ah, a man who admits he gets lost. That's something you don't hear everyday." Brooke laughed.

"Well, I'm not like most guys."Scott returned with a sexy smile that made Brooke's face turn bright red. She smiled as she turned her attention back to the road.

"_Whoa. Down girl."_ She laughed to herself.

They arrived at the Rivercourt to find Skills, Fergie, Junk, Jake, Lucas and Nathan all shooting around. Scott and Brooke got out of the car. He whispered to her that he was going to go around the back of the car to change his clothes. Brooke saw Haley and Peyton sitting on the picnic bench and slowly started to make her way over to them. Her eyes never left his as they parted. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group, especially a very threatened Nathan Scott.

"How was your car ride?" Peyton smirked as Brooke approached.

"It was fine." Brooke tried to hide her true feelings but felt herself blush. She couldn't hide anything from Peyton and Haley.

"Uh huh. I'm sure a car ride with that gorgeous man was just horrible." Haley laughed sarcastically.

Brooke laughed. "Ok, it was better than fine. He's a really great guy. I'm glad that you introduced us, Hals."

Brooke sat down at the picnic table with the other girls and gazed up to see Scott coming from the car in basketball shorts and a long navy blue wife-beater. His massive muscles seemed to bulge from under his shirt. Brooke caught herself drooling at his athletic body and glanced over to find Haley and Peyton with the same expression. The boy looked hot.

Standing next to the rest of the group, Scott was a little shorter than Nathan but with about the same muscularity. Brooke's eyes grazed over to Nathan. He looked gorgeous but then again, he would always look gorgeous to her. Brooke smiled as the realized that she could never get sick of watching muscular boys play sweaty sports.

The game was well underway. Nathan's team was now winning by 2 baskets. There had been some roughness going on and some pretty hard fouls between Nathan and Scott. Both guys were going pretty hard to the basket and neither was giving in.

Lucas stepped back and thought to himself, "_Are we playing basketball or fighting for Brooke's heart here?"_

Brooke didn't know who to root for. She knew that Peyton was secretly rooting for Jake, who she had been in love with for 4 years, and Haley, of course, for Lucas. She was secretly torn herself.

The game was winding down and Scott had just nailed a three point shot to put Nathan's team down 2. The score was 22-24. Nathan needed to score a 3 to win the game. Coming down the court, Nathan passed the ball to Lucas, who passed it back to him and made a cut towards the basket. Nathan faked the pass to Lucas, to which Scott left his feet. He side stepped and threw up his classic 3-point shot. The ball soared through the air and fell through the net with a swish. The game was over. Nathan had won the game. Brooke, Haley and Peyton all cheered from the sidelines.

"Hey, good game Phillips," Nathan said as he gave Scott a high-five.

"Yeah, man. You're tough. No wonder you give Kobe so much trouble." Scott replied laughing.

Nathan was about to respond but found that Scott had gone over to talk to Lucas, Haley, Brooke and Peyton. They were all telling him how great he had done out there.

Nathan shook his head. "_I win and he gets the girls."_

He made his way over to the group and was welcomed by a side hug from none other than Brooke Davis. "Great game, Nate. You've been working on your 3's haven't ya?" she asked.

Nathan felt the warmness of her body against his and slightly frowned when she pulled away. "Yeah, coach has been working more with my outside game," he returned.

After a few minutes of recapping the game, Lucas piped up.

"Well, I think we're going to get going. I have to drop Haley off and then take Scott back with me," Lucas informed the group.

Brooke's face fell. She kind of wished she could have gone with them to get to spend more time with Scott. But she had all day tomorrow. The group began saying their goodbyes.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Mrs. Soon–to- be Scott," Brooke exclaimed happily.

"Ok… good night. Thanks again for tonight. Love you."Haley hugged her as Lucas took her hand and began walking towards the car.

Brooke smiled at the sight of the happy couple walking hand in hand. She was soon greeted with the kind eyes of Scott who was standing in front of her. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said kindly. His eyes shifted from her to Nathan who was now standing right behind her. "Have a good night," he said as he turned to walk to the car. Half-way out, he turned around and smiled once more at Brooke.

Brooke smiled back shyly._ "Wow, what a day!"_ Brooke thought to herself.

She jumped slightly when she heard Nathan clear his throat behind her.

"Oh Nate, I didn't know you were behind me!" she exclaimed while turning to face him. She was greeted with a sweaty faced Nathan Scott who was grinning like a goof.

Nathan laughed,. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh it's ok," she returned. The couple stood there in silence unsure of what to say next.

"Well, I better get going home," Brooke started to walk towards the car but it was nowhere to be found. "Um…Where's the car?"

Nathan glanced over to the spot, where just hours ago; Brooke and Scott had driven up and parked. The car was no longer sitting there.

His brain suddenly kicked in and he remembered. "Oh, I think Peyton took it. She had to go with Jake to pick up Jenny. Guess she figured you'd get a ride with Haley."

Brooke huffed, "Well she could have at least told me. But I guess you're right. She probably figured I'd get a ride back with Haley,Lucas, and Scott." She smiled at the last part of her statement.

Nathan could tell that Scott had gotten to her. She was standing there smiling at the very thought of him.

She quickly glanced up at him as a thought sparked into her brain. "How are you getting home?"

A sudden realization hit Nathan. He was supposed to catch a ride with Skills back but had been too caught up in Brooke to realize Skills had already left with Junk and Fergie.

So here they stood alone but together. It felt like déjà vu. He looked over at Brooke who stood crossed armed and annoyed. She walked over to the picnic table and gathered her things.

"Well, I'm gonna get going Nate. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night," she sighed as she hugged him and began walking past.

"You're going to walk home?" Nathan asked confused.

She simply nodded and waved back at him. An idea suddenly hit him. _This was his alone time with Brooke! This is what he had been waiting for all night._

As he watched her walk away, he stood there fumbling to try to find the right words to say. Panicking, he called out hoping she'd hear him and turn around.

"Um… B. Wait up," he called out nervously. _ "What is wrong with me? This is just Brooke. Why am I so nervous to be around her?"_

Brooke stopped walking and turned her head around to see Nathan jogging up behind her.

"What's up Nate?" she asked concerned.

"Oh… well… I was just… a… wondering if you wanted some… company?" Nathan breathed out.

Brooke smile widely. "Oh, sure. Thanks, Nate. I would love some. You know how I hate walking home alone at night."

Nathan smiled back at her. He loved the feeling of knowing everything about her. He felt her lace her arm around his and she laid her head on his shoulder. Her warmth made him breathe a sigh of relief.

"_Why does this feel so right to me?"_ he thought as they walked. "_Must just be because we are such good friends and there is so much familiarity here. That's gotta be it." _he thought trying to reassure himself of his feelings. _"I can't be feeling this way towards her. I'm in love with someone else. I am marrying someone else."_

Brooke slowed, pulled her head away from Nathan's shoulder and smiled brightly up at him.

Nathan felt himself lean in towards her beautiful face. He instantly caught it and mentally kicked himself. _"Nathan. What's wrong with you? She is your best friend," _he scolding himself.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that they had made it back to the apartment. Brooke was slightly humming a song and had her eyes closed. Nathan could tell that she was very tired and needed to get some rest. She pulled her arm out from under his and gently rose up to give him a hug. He felt her body melt into his embrace and again he closed his eyes and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

She pulled back from the hug and smiled at him. "Um… Nate? Before I go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What's up?" he replied nervously fearing she had read his mind and was on to him.

"Ok. Be honest. What did you think of Scott?" she asked anxiously.

Nathan looked down into the enthusiastic eyes of Brooke Davis. She was looking at him like a puppy dog awaiting its bone. His heart fell. He really didn't want to talk about Scott right now or whatever Brooke was feeling for him. It made him feel annoyed and irritated just thinking about all the things Brooke was going to say about him. How great he was, how good looking and how she was feeling something for him already. He could see her feelings in her beautiful eyes that were now awaiting his response.

"_Why am I feeling this way? All jealous. She is perfectly fine to have feelings for this guy." _he reminded himself.

"Scott? Yeah, he's a nice guy. Why do you ask?" Nathan asked knowing full well the answer.

"Oh no reason, really." Brooke replied shyly. "I just thought he was really nice too."

Nathan knew better than to continue on with this conversation, especially if he wanted his feelings to remain intact.

He looked down at Brooke who was now standing crossed armed and shivering. He quickly pulled his long sleeved blue shirt out of his gym bag and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Sorry, this is all I've got. But hopefully it keeps you kind of warm," he laughed while continuing to wrap the shirt around her. She glanced back up and at him and smiled.

He stopped short right in front of her and glanced down at her warming eyes and then down to her luscious lips. He had never noticed how entrancing her mouth was until he stood there staring at it.

"_Wow, she is beautiful_."

They stood there for a moment not saying a word. Nathan was struck by her beauty under the light of the moon. A thought rushed through his mind…_ "just kiss her."_

Like an impulse that he had no control over, he felt himself slowly lean down towards her. The whole time his eyes were fixed on her lips. He tried to remember how they tasted. Warm and welcoming, smooth and soft, full of passion and fireworks.

Brooke stood very still. For a second, she got lost in his brown eyes. She was shivering, but no longer because she was cold. This shivering was because of something completely different. He was looking at her with a glimmer in his eye, like he wanted to kiss her. She felt her body freeze as she noticed him start to lean in. This was what she had been waiting for. The last time he had kissed her was in the 4th grade. The memory of that night flashed through her head.

"_Was this really happening? Or am I in a dream?" _she thought to herself.

She couldn't believe how close they were to each other. Feeling his breath on her face, she wet her lips and closed her eyes. This was it. He was going to kiss her. She had never felt more nervous and alive then she did at this moment.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment swung open and a little toddler came scurrying out. Nathan quickly pulled back at the sound of Peyton's voice coming from inside.

"Jenny. Don't go outside silly." she called out.

Peyton turned the corner and came face to face with the red faces of Brooke and Nathan.

"_Guess Jenny interrupted something." _ Peyton smirked to herself.

She quickly apologized, grabbed Jenny and carried her back inside. The whole time she stared into the eyes of Brooke, who looked like she had been caught shoplifting. She smiled to herself and secretly wished that they would finally tell each other the truth.

Nathan took a step back. He was still holding the front of his blue shirt that was draped over Brooke. He smiled sheepishly. His cheeks were flaming red.

"Um… yeah… Well, goodnight Brooke. I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said avoiding eye contact. He let go of her shirt and turned to walk away.

Brooke body was still frozen. Her heart fell. It was like she was waking up from a bad dream. She nodded to him and felt her face. It was hot and she was sure it was beat red.

"Goodnight Nate," she said sadly as she turned to walk inside.

She couldn't bring herself to turn around to watch him leave. After closing the door, she closed her eyes and she brought her hands to her mouth.

"_Was he going to kiss me just now?" _Brooke thought excitedly. "_Or was that my imagination?"_

She stood at the front door replaying the "almost kiss" in her mind. This was definitely déjà vu. Although unlike last time, she didn't get her kiss this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The moon's soft light shone through the sheer curtains of the guest room's window. The quiet hum of the cricket's seemed to create a soothing sound throughout the room while the cooling breeze gently touched the face of Brooke Davis, who lied wide awake staring at the wall. She rolled over in the comfortable sheets and glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table. 2:24 Am. She sighed deeply and rolled back over. It had been a long night and sleep was nowhere in sight.

After the "almost kiss," Brooke stood frozen by the front door, unable to move. She finally made her way to the kitchen only to meet the eager eyes of Peyton Sawyer, who sat on the kitchen island counter with a cheesy smirk on her face. Brooke knew what she was thinking. Peyton had practically walked right in on the "almost kiss" that took place between her and Nathan. She blushed as her mind began replaying the steamy scenario for the 5th time that night.

Peyton didn't mention the interruption that had just taken place but Brooke knew that she was onto her. An hour later, Haley arrived and Brooke said her goodnights and scooted off to bed before the inquisition started from her two best friends.

As she laid there in the bed, her mind couldn't stop thinking. It was like her brain was on overload. She had tried everything to get herself to fall back asleep, from her yoga breathing exercises to counting up to 1,000. Nothing seemed to help get the heart racing feeling of Nathan Scott's entrancing lips and body so close to hers, out of her head. Her body shivered as she remembered how close his face was to hers. And if given a few more seconds, his mouthwatering lips crashing against hers.

"_Was he actually going to kiss me? Or was that my imagination?"_ she rethought over and over in her head. "_No, Brooke. He wasn't going to kiss you because you guys are best friends and he would never do that to Paige. Paige. What about Paige? Was he really in love with her? Oh no… maybe Nathan knows that I'm in love with him? Oh gosh… he knows. He knows that I love him. Maybe instead of going in for a kiss tonight, he was actually going to tell me that he's known all along and that he doesn't feel the same way. Oh, great job Brooke. He wasn't going to kiss you at all. He was going to tell you that he's flattered for the feelings, but regrets to inform you that he doesn't feel the same. Oh CRAP!_

Her mind seemed to fill with fear and regret as she stared at the ceiling. "_I need Millicent."_

She quickly rolled over to the nightstand and grabbed her Blackberry that was sitting next to the alarm clock. Her fingers swiftly dialed the familiar number. It rang 3 times for Brooke heard the voice of her best friend on the other end.

"Brooke! It's so good to hear from you," Millicent's cheerful voice rang through the receiver.

"Hey, Mil. Gosh, it's good to hear your voice. I've missed you this week," Brooke returned. Talking to Millicent was already calming her nerves.

"Me too. Wait a second…Hold on missy. It's 2:30AM there. What in the heck are you doing awake? Haley and Lucas' wedding is in less than 24 hrs! And I know how much Brooke Davis needs her 8 hours of sleep," Millicent stated rather frantically. She knew how Brooke was when she didn't get enough sleep. It wasn't a pleasant sight to be around.

"I know Mil, believe me, I know. Do you think I want raccoon eyes tomorrow?" Brooke tried to explain.

"I can't sleep and I needed to talk to my best friend." Brooke pouted.

"Oh gosh. What's up? Is this about Nathan?" Millicent asked nervously. Secretly she knew it was.

Brooke felt the butterflies in her stomach spring to life at the mention of his name. "Well, you could say that things have gotten a little confusing."

"What do you mean confusing?" Millicent grilled back.

"Well, ok. Here's the thing. I was doing fine. I mean seriously, Mil, I was alright with being around him and was not being sucked into his entrancing gorgeous being anymore. Truly… I was doing great. It felt like we were "just friends." But then Haley introduced me to this amazing guy tonight. Scott. Talk about gorgeous. He looks a lot like Chace Crawford from Gossip Girl, and has the perfect pair of eyes and smile. Yeah, he is super hot," Brooke found herself drooling as pictures of his bulging muscles came to mind.

"Anyways… We hit it off. And I think I could actually really like this guy Mil. Like seriously." Brooke stated exasperatedly.

"Ok… then what's the problem?" Millicent responded encouragingly. "Why aren't you jumping on this hottie?"

"Well… that's what I was thinking. Except, something might have happened with Nathan tonight…" Brooke trailed off.

"Brooke Penelope…What happened?" Millicent demanded.

"Ok... ok… so... I might have walked home alone with Nathan… yeah, pretty sure I did… again, I was doing fine being alone around him… but here's the thing… he may or may have not tried to kiss me when we got back," Brooke rushed the last part knowing that Millicent would catch it.

"HE WHAT?!" Millicent screamed into the phone. "Brooke. Did he kiss you?!?"

Brooke took a deep breath again. "No, Mil. He didn't kiss me. I don't even know if he was going to kiss me. I may have just wanted to believe that he was. We were outside of Haley's apartment, I got chilly. He gave me his blue dress shirt to keep me warm and from there, I got lost in his gorgeous eyes. Mil, they are like quicksand for me. I couldn't stop staring at him. And I swear… I've never seen him look at me like that before," Brooke sighed dreamily.

"What do you mean? How did he look at you?" Millicent inquired.

"Like he was…. like his eyes and lips were hungry to taste my lips. I know it sounds silly, but I could almost feel him start to lean in and I swear… if Jenny would not have walked out… he would have brushed those amazing lips against mine and I would have melted into a puddle at his feet," Brooke gushed on.

"Whoa," Millicent whispered. "Who's Jenny? And how did she interrupt this hot moment between the two of you?"

"Jenny is Jake's little girl. She ran outside right when the "almost kiss" was happening. Peyton walked out to grab her and I'm sure she knows something was up," Brooke returned. " Uggh..What does this mean Mil?! I'm soo screwed."

Millicent breathed deeply into the phone. "You're not screwed B. You're just in a difficult place right now because of your undying love for Nathan Scott."

"I know. It's so sad. I wish I could say that what you're saying isn't true. But it is. I'm so in love with him that it makes me sick to my stomach. I can't stop thinking about him, Mil. He's always on my mind," Brooke groaned. "But he's getting married and is off limits to my feelings. I can't be feeling this way to someone who's going to marry another woman!"

"You're right B. You can't be feeling this way for him anymore," Millicent encouraged. "It's time to give him up once and for all. You have to let go of your love for him. He's made up his mind and as much as it pains me to say, you're not the one he wants anymore."

Brooke cringed. Millicent was right. She needed to move on. Tonight, what happened between them was make believe. Nathan was getting married and as much as Brooke wished he would call off his wedding and whisk her away in the sunset, it wasn't reality. He was going to marry Paige and Brooke was going to stand at the altar painfully watching the whole thing.

"You're right Mil. I guess I do need to move on. And I think Scott is the maybe the perfect guy to do it with. I can tell that he already likes me and I find myself enjoying being around him. He's easy to get along with and super funny. I haven't met someone in such a long time. I guess… I guess I don't know… I'm really scared," Brooke exclaimed.

"I know B. Believe me. This is not going to be easy" Millicent responded. "I just want you to understand how difficult this is going to be. Giving up Nathan _for good_."

Brooke felt her heart fall. _"For good."_ She hadn't really thought about it that way. She was going to have to go cold turkey from Nathan Scott. The only boy she had ever truly loved, her best friend. How was she going to survive it without her best friend?

Brooke's throat caught as she began to speak. "I don't know. I don't know how to live without him. He's everything to me. Ugghhh.. Mil. How am I going to let him go?... for good?"

Brooke felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Millicent could tell this was going to tear Brooke's heart to pieces. She knew that Brooke would forever be in love with Nathan and that nothing would ever change that. But Nathan was getting married. He had chosen another girl over Brooke and it was time that Brooke realized it and moved on from it. Millicent didn't want her to be alone and miserable her whole life and she knew that Brooke would sulk and be unhappy knowing that Nathan was no longer hers.

"Brooke, this is what you're going to do. Are you listening?"Millicent stated like a mother. "Go to the wedding tomorrow with your heart set on getting to know Scott more. Forget about the "almost kiss" that didn't happen tonight and focus on getting to know the amazing guy you have waiting to get to know you," Millicent said.

Brooke sniffed. "Ok… That sounds like a good plan. But what about when I walk down the aisle with Nathan? What do I do then? Just ignore my best friend?" Brooke asked worried.

"No B. Don't ignore him. He would suspect something was up if you just randomly stopped talking to him. I'm not saying act like a snob and shun the boy, I'm just saying, be nice and friendly like you always are around him. But this time, skip the flirting and save it for when you're with Scott because Nathan doesn't deserve to be flirted with by you anymore. He's got someone that can flirt with him from now on. Maybe you should try to get to know Scott better and see where that might take you?" Millicent questioned hoping Brooke would agree with her advice.

"I think you're right Mil. I'm going to be my same self around Nathan, but like you said, not give him any special attention anymore. Treat him like a friend. Not like the boy that I secretly love. Plus… Scott seems like an amazing guy. Maybe I just met my next boyfriend!" Brooke laughed.

"You never know," Millicent said with a smile.

After catching up on work related issues, the girls said goodnight and Brooke promised she'd call Millicent after the ceremony to give her all the wedding details.

Brooke smiled as she hung up the phone. Millicent was the greatest friend for advice. She always felt 1,000x's better after she talked to her. She seemed to see things from a perspective that Brooke would never have looked at.

She felt herself yawn. Yup, that was definitely what she needed. A little "girl talk" to make her tired and ready for some beauty sleep. She rolled over in the covers and closed her eyes. While lying there, she sighed deeply and let her mind drift away, all the while thinking about tomorrow with the big wedding, trying to get to know Scott better, and painfully letting the love of her life finally go.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in the story. School has been kicking my butt! :0) But I'm back in action! Hope you like this update. Oh! And thanks for the kind reviews!

Chapter 8

The atmosphere was purely magical. The white satin lined aisle was covered in white and pink rose petals that the gorgeous bride gracefully walked over as she made her way down the aisle. The light sound of the piano floated through the air with a crisp clear tone as candles adorned the front of the altar creating an enchanting glow in the summer's night's sky. The sun began to set through the trees, giving off its familiar reddish orange hue that seemed to paint the sky with its beauty.

This was it. The love of his life was walking down the aisle and about to pledge her life to him. They were going to be husband and wife. United in true love forever.

A chill ran through up his spine and he felt his nerves kick in. She looked stunning. The off white dress seemed to bring out a radiating glow about her body. It was almost like she stepped out of a fairy tale story. All he could see was the outline of her face, underneath her long sheer vale, as she stepped forward and grasped his hand. The hand that she would hold onto forever.

They walked forward with their hands joined together. Their hands seemed to mold perfectly into each other. She was what he had been waiting for all his life. He smiled lovingly at her as she stood there ready to be his wife. A thrilling feeling came over him as they listened to the minister begin the ceremony. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time as they said their vows and exchanged rings.

A cool feeling rushed through his body as she slid that gold metal band around his left ring finger. He lost all train of thought when he heard the minister declare them husband and wife. His mind was focused on one thing, her soft entrancing lips that lie underneath the vale. He quickly grasped the sheer material and threw it over her head.

All at once, his vision blurred and then regained again. He looked down into the beautiful eyes of his bride and found himself getting lost in her entrancing eyes which were now staring back lovingly at his.

However, these entrancing eyes were not the ones he was expecting and neither was the familiar dimpled smile that was spread widely across her face. Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and he found his eyes closing as he breathed in her heavenly aroma. He slowly lowered his head towards her soft and sensual lips that seemed to be begging to be touched.

The kiss was passionate and full of electricity. Her lips were smooth like silk and he found himself wanting to taste her more and more. Finally, when air supply was needed, he broke the kiss and felt himself linger near her lips. Her taste was addicting to him and made him want more. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted with the most breathtakingly beautiful face he had ever seen, the face that belonged to none other than Brooke Davis. She smiled his favorite smile and winked happily at him.

He glanced up at the room that was now awaiting him. Instead of the smiling faces of his parents and friends, he found darkness awaiting him. He shot up from the bed and his eyes opened wide. The faint red glow of the alarm clock seeped through the room giving the only visible light.

He sighed. It was all a dream. Nathan shook his head and gently rubbed the back of his head.

"_What the heck was that?"_ he thought to himself.

Nathan tried his hardest to fall back asleep. His eyes were still tired as he felt himself slip back into the sleep mode but not before his mind replayed through the dream he had just had.

He had married Brooke. Brooke Davis, his best friend in the whole world. Although a slight pang of guilt spread through his body, his heart couldn't help wonder why marrying her felt exactly right?

The next morning

Brooke awoke to a loud racket. Her eyes cracked open only to find Haley standing in the bathroom blow-drying her long blonde locks and singing Journey's "Don't Stop Believing," as loud as humanly possible. Brooke groaned, rolled over and pulled the pillow overtop of her head.

"_What time is it_?" Brooke thought crankily.

"Well well well… look who decided to graced us with her presence. Peyton, she's awake… finally," Haley yelled across the room.

Brooke groaned again as she rose up from underneath the pillow. "I'm awake… geesh, can't a girl get some beauty sleep?"

"Not on the biggest day of Haley's life!" Peyton said cheerfully. Haley smiled as Peyton made her way to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Oh gosh! What time is it?!" Brooke suddenly jerked up from the comfortable bed and urgently looked into the eyes of Peyton and Haley.

"Relax B. Its only 7:30. We've got time. I just didn't want to have my maid of honor sleep all day," Haley responded. "Looks like you had a rough night."

Brooke quickly rubbed her blood-shot eyes and felt them scream back at her for their lack of sleep. She had been on the phone with Millicent for over an hour and figured she went to be at about 4:00Am.

"You could say that," Brooke yawned. "Work crisis."

She felt bad the second the lie came out but didn't want to bog down her two best friends on Haley's big day. She would tell them later that she lost sleep due to her decision to let go of Nathan Scott permanently, some other time. A time when talking about it wouldn't make her break down in tears.

"I know why she lost sleep. Probably was replaying her steamy "almost kiss" to Nathan in her head about a zillion times," Peyton jeered.

"_Oh no_," Brooke groaned inside.

Haley shot Brooke a surprised glance. Brooke knew that meant she had to go into detail about everything that happened between them, something she wasn't prepared to do at the moment. But she knew that Haley and Peyton wouldn't let it go unless she told them everything… and I mean everything.

"It was nothing. Really, Hales. Peyton is so over exaggerating it. Nothing happened. Trust me," Brooke tried explaining.

"Oh don't believe her for a second, Hal. Jenny got loose and ran outside and when I turned the corner, I saw Brooke and Nathan so close to each other their foreheads were touching. Now tell me that was nothing…" Peyton laughed. "Because from where I was standing, it looked like he was going to give you one long awaited angst-filled kiss.

Brooke felt herself blush. She knew that Haley was looking at her with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression but couldn't muster up enough courage to meet her gaze. She hesitantly lifted her eyes and found Haley with an anxious expression which told Brooke she had some explaining to do.

"Ok… before you both judge me… which I'm pretty sure you already have. Hear me out. Peyton took the car back with Jake to get Jenny so I was left car-less at the Rivercourt and so was Nathan. So he walked me home… not a big deal. He's walked me home numerous times before. When we got back, I asked him what he thought of Scott and he said that he was a real nice guy," Brooke explained.

Haley's eyes lifted at the mention of Scott but Brooke continued.

"I don't know why… but at that moment when he said Scott was nice, I felt like he was almost… jealous. I know it's ridiculous to think. I mean Nathan being jealous of some random guy I just met… but anyways… I got cold from standing outside and he offered me his dress shirt. It was actually really sweet of him. Like a thin dress shirt would keep me warm… but Nathan is so thoughtful like that," Brooke said.

Haley cleared her throat as to bring Brooke back from her rambling on about Nathan. She knew that Brooke could go for days talking about how great Nathan Scott is.

"Oh right. Sorry. Well… there we stood. He put the shirt over my arms and then we just looked at each other and all I know is I got lost in his amazing eyes and smell and I don't know… he leaned in… and I could have sworn he was going to kiss me," Brooke explained nervously.

"But it didn't happen. So Haley, please don't look at me like a committed a crime," Brooke cringed.

Haley laughed. "Oh Brooke. I don't think that. I'm just curious what's going through that head of yours. How are you going to handle seeing him today, after that?"

"Yeah B. You are walking down the aisle with him. Won't that be kinda awkward knowing the both of you almost kissed AND he's engaged?" Peyton piped in.

"Maybe… but here's the thing. I talked to Millicent, my personal assistant, last night and figured it all out," Brooke stated proudly.

Haley and Peyton's eyes were glued to Brooke's as she prepared to tell them her big news.

"I'm letting him go, for good" she said assuredly.

"You're what?" Haley and Peyton said in unison.

Brooke felt confused. She expected her two best friends to agree with her that this was the right move after all these years. Guess not.

"What? Don't you two think that's the right thing to do? Not be around him anymore. I mean he is getting married and I can't hold onto these feelings any longer. I won't be left waiting when he says "I do" still wishing he would pick me instead. I'm moving on." Brooke stated confident.

Haley and Peyton exchanged glances with each other and then glanced at Brooke in amazement.

"B. I'm stunned. I guess I just never thought I'd see the day when you'd let go of your feelings for him. I'm proud of you," Haley said stunned.

"Wow… me too, Brooke. That's great. But do you know how hard that's gonna be? Giving up your best friend. I mean no more randomly calling or texting him. He will be just a normal "guy friend" that you see every 5 years and generally have no contact with. Are you prepared for that?" Peyton asked worried.

"I mean… No. I don't want to give him up. But what else am I suppose to do? Hold onto him forever. I need to move on. And Scott is a great guy to move on with. I'm looking forward to spending time with him today and getting to know him better," Brooke said cheerfully.

Haley smiled. "That'd be great B. Really great! Scott is an amazing guy."

"Yeah, Brooke. I'm all for that. Just want you to be happy… ok? We love you."

"Thanks guys. I love you both so much. Ughh…Enough about me. Today is Haley's big day!" Brooke said cheerfully. "It's going to be a great day."

"_I hope."_

Wedding

"Haley, you look absolutely beautiful," Brooke exclaimed while fixing Haley's beautiful off-white train.

"Well… I have you to thank for the beautiful creation," Haley returned while giving Brooke a hug. "Thanks B. You're the best."

Brooke smiled and felt herself begin to tear up watching Haley stare at herself in the mirror. She looked like a princess.

"Brooke… Those better not be tears in your eyes. I CANNOT ruin my makeup," Haley exclaimed while feeling herself begin to cry.

Just then, Haley's dad and mom came into the room followed by the wedding planner who was talking into her earpiece.

"Alright people, we need to get going. It's about time," the wedding planner announced.

The room began clearing out as Brooke hugged Haley once more. "I love you always… Mrs. Scott."

The sun was beginning to set over the small ceremony, creating a soft glow to the garden. The cellist played softly as the flower girl made her way down the aisle.

Brooke felt her nerves kick in as the wedding planner began cueing the bridesmaids. She quickly glanced back at Haley who was holding her dad's arm and smiling. Brooke smiled and turned back.

She glanced up and smiled as she began making her way down the aisle. This was it. Haley was getting married to Lucas. She looked around at the familiar faces in the crowd. Her eyes then glanced up into the nervous but anxious eyes of Lucas. He smiled at her as she winked at him. She smiled when she caught Scott's eye, she felt herself blush under his piercing stare. Her eyes then grazed over to the deep brown eyes of the one person that she hoped they wouldn't, Nathan's.

He smiled her favorite smile and she felt herself getting lost in his sexy gaze.

"_Wow, he looks amazing in that black tux. What I wouldn't give to…"_ she stopped herself. _" I'm giving him up… remember."_

As he intensely stared at her, it felt as if a hole was being burned through her. She quickly turned her eyes away as she reached the front and took her place in line.

The cellist began playing the familiar wedding song as the crowd stood to their feet and awaited the beautiful bride. Brooke felt herself tear up again watching Haley walk down the aisle to her future husband.

The wedding was perfect. Everything went smoothly right up to the "first kiss" in which Lucas' dipped his bride with a sweeping motion as the crowd cheered him on.

Brooke felt Nathan's eyes on her most of the ceremony but she didn't find the courage to glance back. She knew if she did, her decision to let him go would be out the window.

The happy couple practically skipped down the aisle as the crowd clapped. Brooke felt her stomach drop as she stepped forward and took the Nathan's arm. She quickly glanced up at his smiling face staring back at her.

As they walked down the aisle together, Brooke felt Nathan reach his other hand over to touch her hand. She instantly felt the sparks. She glanced down at their conjoined hands and felt herself become very nervous.

"_This is never going to work. I have to get out of here before I lose it,"_ she thought to herself.

The Reception

The ballroom looked magical. The white satin covered tables were adorned with huge flowered centerpieces and elegantly folded napkins. White lights covered the ceiling creating what looked like a star-filled sky. Mia's soft soothing voice traveled through the room giving the room and old jazzy sort of vibe. Couples filled the dancefloor as she sang the special love song she had written especially for Haley and Lucas.

Brooke sat talking to Peyton who secretly wished Jake would get up enough courage to ask her dance. Brooke glanced in the direction of Peyton's gaze and found Jenny dancing on the toes of Jake. It was the cutest thing Brooke had seen yet.

"So... What's going on with that?" Brooke asked coyly tilting her head in Jake's direction.

Peyton shot her a glance. "What do you mean? Nothing is going on with "that"....

Brooke laughed. "Oh really, well I could have swore you two had something going on..." Brooke smirked and gave her knowing glance.

Peyton glanced down and smiled. "Leave it to Brooke Davis to figure it out before he does. I don't know what's going on. I thought maybe something was beginning to happen but he's so reserved with Jenny and barely lets his guard down... so probably nothing."

Brooke sighed. She knew how Peyton was feeling. "Aww. . You two are definately making progress. You are the only one that he trusts with Jenny. He just needs some time. I can definately see that he's into you though. Just by the way he looks at you sometimes. Just give him some time. He'll come around."

Peyton smiled and pulled Brooke into a hug. "Thank . I hope you're right."

"Oh I know I am!" Brooke replied kindly.

Peyton's gazed went back to Jake, who was now making his way towards her.

" Hey Peyton... Do you want to dance?" Jake asked kindly.

Brooke caught Peyton's eye and threw her and excited glance. Peyton readily accepted and the two made their way toward the dancefloor hand in hand.

Brooke sighed and then looked around the room at the happy couples that were slowly swaying to the music's rhythmn. She smiled as her gaze fell on Lucas and Haley, who were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. _Pure love_.

"Well... I figured the famous fashion designer would be out on that dance floor all night..." Nathan said quietly as he sat down next to Brooke.

Brooke felt her body freeze under his closeness. _"Just stay calm."_

"I figured Scott would have you whirling and twirling the entire night and I wouldn't get a single dance out of you. He must have heard what a terrible dancer you are!" Nathan joked.

Brooke felt a smile creep to her face and she leaned over and slapped Nathan's arm. _Instant electricity_.

"I am not a bad dancer. I'm way better than you'll ever wish to be," Brooke returned proudly.

Nathan laughed, "You might be right on that one! Remember that one crazy night in New York when we went dancing... "

A shot of the two of them in the busy nightclub shot through her memory like a flash.

_Flashback _

_It was junior year of college and Nathan and come down to see Brooke for the weekend in the city. Brooke was all excited for him to see her new apartment she was renting downtown and her view of Central Park. She remembered they eat Chinese food at the local spot around the corner from her apartment complex and then walked around the city. It had turned into their "thing." Everytime Nathan visited, he and Brooke would grab Chinese food and then walk around to check out the views and the nightlife. _

_As they were making their way down a back street in Manhattan, they spotted a dance and Karaoke bar across the street. Brooke dragged a reluctant Nathan inside and quickly made their way to the dancefloor._

_"Brooke, I'm not going to dance. I dont' even know how to move like these people," Nathan stammered as he watched the man next to him dance._

_"Oh come on Nate. It will be fun!" Brooke pleaded._

_Finally after a few sad pleas and her "pouchy lip" Nathan conceeded and went out on the dancefloor with her._

_A fast song was blaring through the speakers as the couples began grinding on each other and dancing to the beat. _

_Brooke began swaying her hips and Nathan watched in awe as she danced around him. All he could do is stare at the beautiful girl in front of him and was dancing sexy._

_"Come on Nate. You gotta move those hips!" Brooke shouted over the music._

_She placed her hands on his hips and began moving them to the rhythmn. Nathan smiled at her, " See, all I needed was a little Brooke "magic" and I'm a good dancer."_

_They danced till the end of the song as Nathan began to loosen his body up. They laughed as Nathan attempt to dip Brooke and whirled and twirled her around till she felt dizzy. It was perfect.__ It felt good to be with him dancing in the middle of the crowded club. With all the hot girls that were dancing around them and giving Nathan a second glance, Brooke felt sure than she was the only one that Nathan was looking at._

_End of Flashback_

"So, you wanta' give it another whirl?" Nathan asked as he smiled her favorite smile.

Brooke felt herself get lost in his amazing brown eyes and sweet smiling face. _He's absolutely gorgeous._

She shot back from her daydream and was greeted by Nathan's hand extended out towards her. She glanced at it and then up to his face. His smile had a boyish charm to it and it made Brooke feel like they were back in the 4th grade again.

She slowly reached her hand over and let his strong large hand engulf her's as he lead her to the dancefloor. The song was just ending as Brooke glanced around the room and caught the eye of Peyton who nodded towards Nathan with a concerned eye.

Brooke shot her back a "I'm ok" look to which Peyton nodded. Nathan pulled her closer to him as they stood their awaiting the next song.

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in,_

_but I can't help, falling in love with you."_

Brooke shot a glance up at Nathan who was looking down at her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and felt her face flush. This was their song.

"Hey, B, they're playing our song!" Nathan said excitedly.

Brooke smiled up at him. He remembered. It wasn't just something she had made up in her mind... Nathan actually remembered.

Nathan began swaying slowly as Brooke followed him. She felt him bring her closer to his body and she felt her head slowly lay on his strong hard chest. Thoughts filled her head as the two of them swayed back and forth to the famous Elvis love song.

"_I shouldn't be feeling like this,"_ Brooke thought to herself. "_I shouldn't be with him and they shouldn't be playing our song and this shouldn't be feeling as easy and comfortable as it is! I need to let him go... not hold on to him. This is it. This has to be. I can't let myself get any closer to him anymore. Gosh,why is this so hard. Why do I have to be so in love with him?" _Brooke felt her heart break as her eyes filled with tears.

Nathan cleared his throat and leaned his head down to whisper to Brooke. "Are you ok, Brooke?"

Brooke felt a tear fall from her face and wet a small spot on his tux coat. She didn't move her head in hopes that Nathan wouldn't see her teary-eyed. "I'm fine," she replied softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Their song ended and neither Brooke or Nathan moved for a few minutes. Brooke felt like she could stay in this position forever. She didn't want to move for fear that this was it. She was letting Nathan go and this song was the last thing. She sighed into his chest and felt his heart beat. He wrapped his huge arms around her waist and held her closer than he had before.

As next song began to play, Nathan felt a sudden tap on his left shoulder and was met with the eager eyes of Scott, who was staring at Brooke. "May I cut in?"

Nathan felt his arm tighten around Brooke waist. Brooke smiled up at him and gave him a knowing but loving look. Nathan's tight grip on her ease and he stepped away. But not before he leaned down and slightly touched his lips to her cheek in a small kiss and whispered, "Thanks for the great dance B. You're still got your "magic" with me."

Brooke fell speechless. She felt her fingers slid up to her warm cheek and touch the spot where his lips had touched her. Her eyes stayed glued on his as he made his way off the dancefloor. "_He didn't want to let go either..."_

She felt herself being pulled slightly as her eyes quickly turned to Scott who was swaying slowly against her. He shot a smile her way and she smiled back. He looked handsome in his white tux shirt and gray vest. His brown hair was tousled and his tanned face was glowing under the light of the ballroom. He looked sexy.

They talked and laughed through the next couple of songs and Brooke was beginning to forget the pain her heart was feeling. Scott was exactly what she needed.

Soon it was time for the happy couple to leave so the wedding guests all made their way out of the ballroom blowing bubbles and waving goodbye to Lucas and Haley as they drove away in their red convertible.

Today was a good day. Brooke got to see two of her best friends get married and enjoy a wonderful night full of dinner and dancing. She even got a goodnight kiss from Scott when he dropped her off at her door. Yes, today was a good day. If only her broken heart could agree.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few weeks later....

The chilly end-of-summer breeze lightly touched her face. A shiver ran down her spine as the cold air hit her sweaty forehead. Her breath became shorter and sharper as she quickened her pace. She felt her heart race with every stride she took.

Running had become Brooke's thing. It was her stress reliever when something had gone majorly wrong at work or she was upset over a guy. Since the wedding, Brooke had been running everyday.

She was up to running around 4-5 miles everytime out, but, today felt different. Today, she wasn't focused on how much the running was making her tired or how much her legs were aching. She only had one thing on her mind. _Nathan._

It wasn't bad enough that she was thinking about him all the time, but to add to her misery, he had been calling her for the last 3 weeks and she had yet to return any of his phone calls. She just couldn't bare to talk to him. Her heart ached just thinking about how much she missed him and how giving him up had turned into the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life.

Brooke quickened her pace. Her heart beat faster as she sprinted to the 6 mile marker. Although her legs were shaking and her heart was racing, her thoughts were on the conversation she had with Millicent earlier that day.

_Brooke's office_

_"Brooke. Nathan's on line 2. What excuse do you want me to use this time?" Millicent asked annoyed._

_Brooke shot her an aggrivated look. "Please, just tell him that I'm in another all-day meeting and I'll call him when I get all my sketches done."_

_Millicent huffed and turned to leave, but quickly spun back around and asked, "Brooke, can I make a suggestion?"_

_Brooke didn't want to hear Millicent's two cents... she didn't want to hear anyone's two cents. She just wanted everyone to just mind his/her own business._

_Millicent noticed the awkward silence between her and her boss so she continued on. "I just think that you owe Nathan a better explanation as to why you're avoiding him. Poor guy is probably confused on why his so-called "best friend" is giving him the shaft." Millicent looked over to meet the angry eyes of Brooke. "I'm just saying..."_

_Brooke stood there silent and unmoving. Millicent quickly got the hint and walked back to her desk without another word. _

She had thought about Nathan the entire day. Thus why she was running. As hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. The way he held her while they danced, his entrancing smell, his piercing eyes that seemed to burn a hole into her as he left the dance floor. Everything about him was alive and vivid in her memory.

Reaching her drive-way, she stopped and gasped for air. Bending over, Brooke stretched her tight muscles that seemed to be screaming at her for going the extra mile. As she made her way inside, she noticed the numerous paparazzi standing on the other side of her gated house capturing her every move. She smiled and waved at them before entering the house.

She made her way to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. She reached the kitchen only to be greeted with the voicemail alert ringing from her Iphone. Quickly making her way over to the phone that was lying on her desk and she found she had 3 voicemails. The first was from Millicent, reminding her to bring the rest of the sketches for the photo shoot tomorrow. The second was a man named George Anderson from Elle magazine wanting to write a story about Clothes Over Bros in their newest issue.

Brooke sighed. She had already told Millicent to tell Mr. Anderson that she would do the magazine.

Feeling frusterated, she clicked to hear the next message. Her thoughts quickly changed when she heard the distinct male voice on the other end. The deep voice of Lucas Scott echoed through the kitchen.

"_Hey B._

_It's Luc. Just calling to check up on you... Haven't heard much from you in the media so I thought I'd call to make sure you were still alive. (he chuckles) Anyways, the main reason I'm calling you and not Hals is because, as you know, Hals' birthday is coming up and I'm planning to throw her a huge surprise birthday party... and I was really hoping you could come. I know its kinda last minute and that you are really busy, but I know it would be a huge surprise for Haley if you were there. Anyways... just let me know B. Talk soon!_

Brooke quickly searched through her contact list, found "Lucas", and pressed "call". She heard the phone ring 4 times before the husky voice of Lucas came on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luc, its Brooke."

"Oh hey, Skills, what's up man?" Lucas responded. Brooke knew that Haley must have been in the room, thus why he called her Skills. She heard him say something to Haley and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Brooke. Sorry. I just didn't want Haley to get suspicious as to why you're calling me and not her," Lucas responded apologically.

"Oh good call Luc. Sorry that I missed your call. I was out running and just got back," Brooke breathed in deeply. "Anyways... got your message and I'm definately there. I will cancel anything else I have going that day because I wouldn't miss Haley's 27th surprise birthday party for anything!"

Lucas laughed, "Oh that's great Brooke. I'm soo glad you can make it."

He paused for a few seconds before asking the next question. "I was... well, I was kinda hoping that you'd be able to help me with the decorating?"

Brooke smiled. "Oh you know I'd never pass up a chance to decorate! I'd be glad to help. Anything you need. Just ask."

"Oh ok. Great! Thanks. I'm thinking of doing it at Tric and my mom already agreed to making food and the birthday cake. So that's all set. She just said that you would be better at decorating than I am..." Lucas trailed off.

"Oh sure, no problem. How are you going to get her to Tric though?" Brooke asked.

"Well... We are going to her parents for dinner that night to celebrate with them and I'm going to have my mom call and tell me that she "forgot" the deposit bag, something she forgets every now and again, and that Haley and I have to stop to get it for her. Haley will just think its another routine thing. We've had to do it alot for her so she won't think its suspicious or anything... But the thing is... I'm gonna need you here on Friday early to set up stuff with my mom and Peyton. Can you come early on Friday?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Oh, no problem. I can be there whenever you need me." Brooke replied.

"Ok.. great... you can stay with my mom if you want. Haley and I aren't going to be in town anyways.... we'll be at her folks all day. I invited the whole gang and I think everyone is coming. I was a little worried about you and Nathan, because of your busy schedules and all... but I'm glad you can make it. Nathan can't... but I'm sure you already knew that, with you guys talking practically every day..." Lucas continued. "I was really hoping Haley and I could meet Paige... but with her and Nate being in Denver... it just doesn't work out."

Brooke froze after hearing Lucas' words. She hadn't talked to Nathan in over 3 weeks and knew nothing of what was going on with him. Her heart sank.

"Well thanks again. We'll keep in touch... don't be alarmed if I call you Skills or Mom the next time you call... just want to keep it low on the radar!" Lucas chuckled.

Brooke laughed in return, "Oh don't worry about it. Talk soon Luc."

As she hung up the phone, Brooke smiled to herself. She absolutely loved surprise birthday parties. There was just something about preparing and planning a surprise party that made her all giddy inside. She was especially thrilled to be planning for Haley's. She began to think of different color schemes and ideas in her head as she jumped into the shower. She went through the numerous layouts and color palates as the warm water hit her face. Thinking about surprise parties, her mind began to wander as she thought about the special private surprise party that she had thrown for Nathan. Although it was just her and him, it was birthday she or Nathan would never forget.

_Flashback:_

_Junior Year of College_

_Brooke felt the butterflies fill her stomach as she turned the ignition off. Excitement filled her veins as she opened the car door and pulled the multi-colored ballon bouquet out from her backseat. The sun had just began to peer through the sleepy trees and bring with it the thrill of another day. Brooke smiled up at it as she skipped her way up the front steps. This was a special day. It was Nathan Scott's 21st birthday._

_Bryan, Nate's roomate, buzzed her in as she quietly made her way to the kitchen to begin making Nathan's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip muffins and scrambled eggs. Tip-toeing to his bedroom door, Brooke lightly cracked the door and instantly heard the light breathing of the sleeping boy, fill her ears. She felt her heart swell up when she glanced over at him laying there fast asleep. His brown locks were tousled and lightly touched his eyelids that were softly closed. She felt the urge to go and sweep his hair off his forehead. "Just to touch him." _

_Suddenly, Nathan stirred and rolled over. Brooke broke out from her trance at the sight of his slight movement. She noticed that his right eye had opened and was staring at her with a confused expression. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She sang._

_Nathan began to groan as Brooke sang the "Happy Birthday Song" as loudly as humanly possible. Not only was she completely tone deaf, it was 8:30 in the morning, definately too early for this. Realizing that Nathan was getting annoyed with her singing, she sang louder. _

_Suddenly, she was being pulled down on the bed by his strong muscular arms. His long fingers found her only ticklish spot and gave her no mercy. He was the only person who knew her ticklish spot. Brooke laughed and screamed as Nathan continued to tickle her. _

_"Do you promise not to sing anymore?" Nathan threatenly laughed._

_Brooke tried to squirm out from underneath him. His body was overtop of hers holding her down. She could feel his large muscular chest touching her and his face inches away from hers. She quickly took a mental picture of this moment in hopes not to forget anything and continued to laugh._

_"I'm serious.. Miss Davis. No more singing and I'll let you go," Nathan continued._

_Brooke glanced up at his face. His enchanting brown eyes seemed to be glowing and his smile lit up his whole face. She could feel his smooth warm skin as his fingers entwined with hers. Blinking twice, Brooke glanced up again at the beautiful boy on top of her and goofily smiled "yes."_

_The rest of the day was full of laughter and fun as the two set out on the birthday plans Brooke had set up. After he enjoyed his favorite breakfast, Nathan and Brooke set out for the beach and made "birthday cake" sand castles in the sand and surfed the waves. _

_After the beach, they made their way out to the Pier were they tried their luck at the carnival games and rode the Ferris wheel. Brooke beat Nathan at the water gun shoot and Nathan won her a teddy bear at the football toss. They grabbed hot dogs and cotton candy for lunch._

_Making their way back into town, they stopped and ate at Nathan's favorite steakhouse, The Strip House, and had steaks and drinks for dinner. Dinner came and went, and the two made their way to the Central Park to end the evening. Brooke had found out that they play old movies on a large projector screen, and that the park happened to be playing Rocky IV that night, which was one of Nathan's favorite movies. She had set up a blanket and a cooler for the two of them to enjoy full of candy and drinks._

_The movie played on and on and they had reached the part where Apollo Creed fights Ivan Drago. Brooke glanced over at Nathan, who was engrossed in the fight. She smiled to herself and leaned over to whisper in his ear. _

_"Is Rocky making your birthday?" she asked happily._

_Nathan glanced over at her with a huge grin and replied, "Of course. What guy wouldn't want to end his birthday watching this movie?"_

_Brooke laughed, "I thought you would love this..."_

_"I do," Nathan replied happily. He glanced back over to Brooke and reached his hand over to grab hers. "Seriously, though, this has been by far my favorite birthday ever... Thanks for the surprise, B. I couldn't have asked for a better day and there is no one else I would have rather spend my birthday with, than you..."_

_He leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. Brooke felt herself instantly blush. "... well.... maybe Michael Jordan. Now that would be sweet to spend my birthday playing ball with MJ... ooh or a room full of Playboy Bunnies..."_

_Brooke laughed and lightly punched his arm. "You'll never change."_

_The rest of the night was full of laughter as Nathan teased Brooke and told jokes. She was so glad this day had turned out and that he enjoyed her surprise. She squealed inside as she thought through Nathan's words... "There's no one else I'd rather spend my birthday with, than you..." She happily sighed... "What a great day!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"_Attention all passengers. The captain has now put on the seat-belt sign. So if you would please return to your seats at this time as we make ready for our land in Tree Hill in approximately 10 minutes. Thankyou."

The seat-belt's quiet ding was just loud enough to stir him from his nap. Sitting back in the chair, his back muscles screamed at him for the recently position he had just placed them in for over an hour. He hated sleeping in planes. There was no way to get completely comfortable... and this was first class! It was always something, his legs were too long, chair was not high enough for his head to lean against, child screaming behind him. It never failed. He always left the plane feeling worse than he did getting on.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott. But can you please re-position your chair upright for our landing?" the perky blonde stewardess asked sweetly.

"Oh... right. Sorry." Nathan stated quickly while moving the chair back into the right position.

Glancing up he caught her staring at him with a gleam in her eye. "Oh its no problem Mr. Scott," she laughed. "By the way... I just wanted you to know that I'm a huge Knicks fan. Huge."

Nathan suddenly felt as though this perky blonde was coming onto him. "I just love watching you. You have a great body," she continued.

"Oh...umm.. thanks." Nathan returned awkwardly as he coughed to clear his throat.

He didn't know how to respond to this early- twenty's something girl. If he was her age, he would have probably been flirting back, but he didn't feel right about that... especially with Paige and everything. Someone could get the wrong idea.

Suddenly, as if a blessing from God, the couple 2 rows back, called out for her attention. She winked at him and quickly turned her attention away.

Sighing deeply, he felt his body sink further down into the chair and his gaze ventured out the window. While staring out into the cloud filled sky, his thoughts focused on the upcoming weekend. No one knew that he was coming to Haley's party. He was definately going to surprise Lucas, who he had told he couldn't make it. His game had ended up getting out at an earlier time then expected, so he jumped on the next flight out of Denver.

Glancing over at the seat beside his, he lightly grazed his hand over the cool leather and sighed. He really wished that Paige could have come, but again, she was taken out of the country last minute for some huge bank deal. He closed his eyes as he thought about their recent conversation.

Since the wedding, Nathan was beginning to feel different about getting married. He felt as though his heart was becoming closed off to the thought of being with Paige for the rest of his life. He had thought it over in his mind and for a while, assured himself it was just "cold feet." But as the next weeks went on, he and Paige weren't getting along very well and were constantly fighting. They had gone to Denver as an attempt to rest and get back on track, but she had to leave for Europe for the weekend as soon as they got there. When she left, they really weren't talking to each other and rarely were even in the same room. He kissed her goodbye, but the kiss wasn't passionate. It felt cold and love-less.

Nathan sighed deeply. He couldn't understand what had changed. Why did he feel differently towards Paige, the girl he was soo in love with. What had changed his feelings?

Shaking his head, he quickly tried to focus his mind on something else than how his heart was breaking. He reached in front of him and grabbed the magazine that was stuffed in the chair pocket. Flipping through the pages, a picture suddenly caught his eye. Standing there in a pink track suit, with her brown hair tousled into a messy ponytail was none other than Brooke Davis. The paparazzi had caught a picture of her returning from her workout. She stood outside of her L.A. home waving and smiling for the cameras. Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from the candid picture. She looked abosolutely beautiful. Brooke Davis... His best friend... or was she really anymore?

Nathan hadn't talked to her in weeks and was beginning to think that she was just flat out ignoring him. Nathan felt himself become irritated at the thought that her being with Scott. And that he was changing her to think it wasn't necessary to talk to him anymore.

His thoughts went to that night at the Lucas and Haley's wedding when he cut in on their dance. For some reason at that moment, he could feel the fire coming out of his eyes as he stared Scott down. Not that Brooke was anyone's to claim, but he felt protective of her. For weeks he hadn't been able to get the thought of her beautiful face smiling up at him, out of his mind.

"Attention passengers, we are experiencing some slight turbulence as we prepare for our landing, please stay seated with your selt belt fasten and we'll get you home as soon as possible. Thankyou."

Nathan sighed and closed his eyes as the plane began to slightly drop and rise. Usually air turbulence made Nathan very nauseous, but he found if he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, it helped to avoid such feelings.

The plane came to a smooth landing and Nathan swiftly gathered his things and made his way toward the front of the plane. As he passed, the blonde stewardess winked at him and smiled seductively. Shaking his head, he smiled back and made his way off the plane.

As he stepped out of the terminal, he looked around at the familiar setting. He loved being in Tree Hill. It always brought back great memories of growing up.

He made his way towards the baggage claim and caught a cab on the way out. The cab driver was, of course, a huge fan and proceeded to talk to him the whole time about how Nathan could up his defense against Lebron for next Friday's game. Nathan glanced at the time in the front of the cab. 5:34pm.

"_Ok, the party starts at 7. I have just enough time to get the Luc's and change to get there by 7," _he thought to himself.

He reached Lucas and Haley's house and found the the key hidden on the top of the light-fixture by the front door. He was glad that Lucas had one time told him about the key... otherwise he'd be doing this the hardway.

After taking a shower and putting on his dress clothes, Nathan sprayed himself with his cologne, took one more look at himself in the mirror, and ran out the door. Lucas and Haley lived 4 blocks from Tric, so Nathan didn't need to hire a cab, he just figured he'd make the treck and have Luc bring him back after.

As he walked, Nathan passed the numerous shops that alined the main street of Tree Hill. He stopped and looked around. Breathing in deeply, he smiled to himself as the familiarity of the little town seemed to awaken his broken spirit. It felt good to be back again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had decided to go with Haley's favorite colors, green and yellow, as the birthday theme. Yellow and green ballons and party streamers adorned the entrance of Tric. A huge "Happy Birthday" sign hung from the wall and white daisies were everywhere. She had a live band ready to play and a huge birthday cake awaiting it's candle lighting. The guests were now arriving and all she needed to do now was wait for the guest of honor to get there.

"Wow, B, I must say, you can decorate one mean birthday party. Dang girl. This place looks hot," Skills exclaimed while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Skills. I try my best. Oh and by the way, do you think you could go place those presents on the table over there. It just looks nicer with them on that table," Brooke asked kindly.

Guests continued to make their way into the party as Brooke was being bombarded with more and more questions. But, being the great organizer that she was, answering questions and organizing details didn't really seem to faze her.

Peyton and Jake made their way over to her and began talking. She enjoyed catching up on what was going on with them and the relationship that had started between them. While deep in conversation, Brooke felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Whipping around as to answer another question, Brooke came face to face with none other than Nathan Scott.

She slightly gasped at the sight of the 6'8 tall dark and handsome man standing before her. She fell speechless for a moment, not sure of what to say. Then suddenly, she felt herself begin to talk. It was like she couldn't control the words that were coming out of her mouth. But at that point, she was glad she had said something.

"Nate... oh my gosh... What.. what... what are you doing here?!"

Nathan smiled, "Oh I came to surprise Haley. You know... I don't know if anyone's told you... but this is a "surprise" birthday party..." Nathan winked and laughed jokingly.

Brooke felt herself at a loss for words, but at the sound of his laughter, found herself slightly smile.

"No, I guess...I just didn't think you were going to make it. Luc said you were in Denver for a game and couldn't make it. No one expected you to be here," Brooke rephrased. She realized once the words came out that they sounded harsher than she intended.

Nathan stood taken aback at the harshness of her tone. "Oh, yeah. Umm.. You talked to Luc, huh? Yeah. I had a game earlier today in Denver, but we got done early and I thought, "what the heck", so I got on the next flight and came to surprise Hals and obviously you too."

Brooke stood there realizing how hard and cold her words sounded. The two of them stood there not speaking to each other and neither one making eye contact. Brooke piped up to say something but Peyton returned and whispered that it was almost time for Haley and Lucas to arrive and that the party guests needed to hide. Brooke shot Nathan a glance and quickly walked away without another word.

Brooke felt her heart doing sommersalts as she walked away from the gorgeous boy. She mentally scolded herself for not making conversation... "_This is going to be awkward."_

Peyton noticed Nathan and joyfully gave him a huge hug. "Good to see you Nate. Didn't think you were going to make it."

"Yeah me neither. Glad I was able to though," Nathan responded happily on the outside, all the while feeling his heart drop into huge puddle on the floor at the thought of Brooke's reaction to his surprise.

"Alright, can I have everyone's attention?" Brooke's voiced boomed from the microphone. "Haley and Lucas are almost here so I'm going to turn the lights off and everyone find a hiding spot. Please be quiet until Haley turns the lights on and then yell "Surprise!". OK?! I believe they just pulled up, so everyone get to your positions!"

Mouth ran and turned the lights off as everyone found a quick hiding spot. Hearing the door of the cafe open, Lucas' muffled voice could be heard through the walls.

"Man, I can't believe Mom forgot this again!" Lucas laughed.

"Oh I don't mind. She's got alot going on right now... give her a break," Haley said kindly.

Lucas smiled at his wife. "Oh... I just remembered that she wanted us to check to make sure she didn't leave any lights on in Tric," Lucas fakely remembered.

Haley jumped down off the counter. "Oh I'll go do check, sweetie."

Lucas smiled as she turned toward Tric. He was excited for her to walk in on her surprise.

Haley slowly made her way towards the Tric entrance. She ran her hand through her hair and hummed a song as she walked. Reaching the double doors, she pulled on the doorknob and slowly made her way in....

Thanks for reading! Please review! More to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The room was suddenly dark. Haley spun around, only to be greeted by a small light headed in her direction. She smiled as she saw Brooke holding a gigantic birthday cake with 27 vibrantly lit candles. By this point, the whole room had caught on and began singing the well known "Birthday song" as loud as they could. The sound was a jumble of on key and off key tones. Haley laughed as Brooke came nearer and nearer holding the only illuminating thing in the entire room. She looked around the room at the shining faces of her friends and family, all illuminated by the light of the candles. She looked at the face of Brooke who carefully set the cake down on the table and stepped back into the rest of the crowd. All eyes were on her and she felt herself blush under all the attention she was receiving. She glanced down at the 2 tiered cake and gasped at it's beauty.

The white frosted cake was decorated with yellow and green polka-dots and white daisies all around it. On the top in yellow lettering was the phrase, "Happy 27th Birthday Haley!". Karen had spent 2 days making this extravegant cake and her hardwork definately showed.

The song ended as everyone held their breath waiting for the birthday girl to blow out her 27 brightly lit candles. Haley took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could, leaving all but 1 candle lit. The crowd "aww'ed" as she blew out the last candle and then loudly clapped and cheered.

The lights instantly came back up as Brooke and Karen were swiftly at her side helping to cut and serve. The serving went very smoothly as everyone enjoyed the delicious cake. Haley made her rounds to all her guests, thanking them for coming and sharing her 27th birthday with her. She squealed at the sight of Nathan, who had stepped to the back of the room and was now talking to her husband.

"Nate! You came!" Haley squealed. "I'm soo glad to see you! Actually... we did just see you, only you were in Denver. How did you get here so fast?"

Nathan chuckled, "Oh I just super-sped, no biggie...Oh... didn't anyone tell you... I'm Superman... but if you could keep that underwraps that'd be great.... you know I have that whole famous basketball star during the day, superhero at night thing going... I don't think I could handle more fame than I already have. You don't want me conceited now do you?" Nathan winked.

Haley laughed.

Nathan continued, "Nah... that's a lie... but what isn't a lie is that I wouldn't miss your party for the world, Hals. I got done early and booked the first flight I could to get back to see you guys."

She hugged him and suddenly looked around. "Where's Paige? Please tell me I finally get to meet her!"

Lucas piped up. "Sorry Hals, honey, she's not here." Haley's smile fell. " What?!...You know Nate, we're beginning to think she's make believe!"

Nathan laughed at Haley's words. "Hahaha...No Hals. She's real, I promise. She was just called out of the country at the last minute for a huge bank issue in Europe. I know she would have loved to have been here to meet you and celebrate your birthday... but next time I'm here. I promise to bring her."

Haley nodded and smiled. "Well I just feel soo special that you came all this way! Thank you soo much Nate! It means alot."

Haley leaned over to kiss his cheek before heading over to say hello to more friends that had arrived.

Nathan smiled. At that moment, his eyes roamed around the room and suddenly caught sight of Brooke, who was cleaning up the birthday cake table. He stared at her for a moment watching her graceful movements. The way she moved and how she tucked her hair behind her ear while she cleaned. He felt his eyes become fixed on her. Suddenly, her gorgeous eyes met his. It startled him. She had caught him staring at her. He smiled slightly and continued to stare. Brooke's face was expression-less as she stared back. She quickly gathered up the trash on the table and made her way to the kitchen, all the while, not breaking eye-contact with him.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lucas, who was watching the both of them trying to figure out what was going on.

"You know... they're trying this new thing now-a-days. When you want to talk to a girl... you actually go talk to her... I know it sounds nuts.. but I hear it actually works," Lucas said sarcastically.

Nathan's attention went immediately back to Lucas as he tried to explain. "Oh, Brooke, you mean? Yeah.. I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with her. She's been ignoring me the entire night... and practically for the last 3 weeks."

Lucas stood there puzzled. "You haven't talked to her since the wedding?"

Nate shook his head. "Nope. She refuses to call me back. I don't know what's going on... Brooke's never been mad at me to the point where she refuses to talk to me."

"Has she talked to you tonight?" Lucas asked concerned.

Nathan sighed and shook his head. "Barely. Before you and Hals got here, I went up to surprise her and she gave me the cold shoulder. Who knows."

"Wow. That just doesn't seem right. Brooke's never given anyone the cold shoulder, especially you. Maybe she feels awkward now with you being with Paige and her with Scott. Maybe she feels like she shouldn't be as close to you now that she's with Scott," Lucas reasoned.

"What do you mean? Do you think Scott's trying to stop our friendship?" Nathan asked hurt.

"Nah, man. I don't think he'd do that. Scott's a nice guy," Lucas said kindly.

"Yeah... REAL nice," Nathan jeered.

Lucas laughed slightly at the hint of Nathan's jealousy. "No.. what I mean to say is, if this were you, and Paige was best friends with a really good-looking guy, wouldn't you want her to slowly close off that friendship. It would be hard to watch her go to some other guy and tell him her problems, now wouldn't it?"

Nathan's fuming attitude suddenly quieted down as he reasoned out Lucas' thoughts. Lucas was right. "_He would be overly jealous if Paige was best friends with a good-looking guy... heck he'd be jealous if Brooke was best friends with another good look..._" His thoughts were quickly interupted at the thought of Brooke. He mentally scolded himself for thinking that way._ Brooke could be best friends with anyone she wanted. She wasn't his._

Nathan glanced up and met the understanding eyes of his brother, who stood there awaiting a response. "I see what you mean man... I still don't like the guy though." Nathan said defeated.

Lucas laughed lightly as he put a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "No one said you had to. Plus, he's taking dibs on your best friend. That's gotta kinda be hard to handle."

Nathan nodded as he whispered to himself, "Real hard."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party had begun to die down as the guests started saying goodbye and leaving. Now all that was left was clean-up.

"Brooke, Karen, Peyton, Thank you all for the wonderful birthday surprise," Haley stated appreciatively after taking a huge yawn.

"Hals, we better get you home," Lucas said kindly as he wrapped his arms protectively around his petite wife.

"Oh no... we need to stay to help clean up!" Haley stated bluntly.

Brooke immediately shook her head, "Oh no you don't missy. You are going home and getting in bed. We are not having the birthday girl clean up her party's mess. I'm serious... Now go!"

Haley pleaded a few more times, but Brooke's stubbornness wouldn't budge. Lucas finally picked her up and carried her to the car all the while thanking everyone for helping with the special night. Peyton and Karen had begun to tear down all the streamers as Skills and Mouth popped all the ballons.

Brooke made her way to the kitchen to begin washing the dishes. She sighed deeply when she saw the mountain of dishes piled high to the ceiling. "_Well better get started,"_ she thought to herself. She filled the right side of the sink up with scaulding hot water and poured the dish soap in. She loved watching the bubbles form in the inside of the sink. Placing the first dish in the hot water, she scrubbed the hardened cake off and rinsed all the soap off. Her thoughts were lull and tired. Just as she went to put the plate down in the sink, she felt a strong hand pull the plate from her grasp. She glanced up and was met with the kind eyes of Nathan, who was standing next to her with a dish towel in hand.

Glancing at him, she noticed he had taken off his blue dress shirt and now stood there in his white wife-beater and gray dress pants. His strong muscular arms and chest were hard not to notice in the small muscle shirt he wore. She felt herself wanting to run her hand over his defined muscles. Her attention went back up to his face, where she found his brown eyes staring deeply into her soul. She felt herself go weak under his intent gaze. So she turned her attention away from him and back to the task at hand.

"Figured you could use some help," Nathan said kindly.

Brooke stood there silent for a moment and then spoke coldly, "You don't have to. I can do this by myself... its no big deal."

Nathan was again taken back by her coldness, but didn't budge. He was going to stay there and figure out what was going on with her and why she was so cold towards him. This was so unlike her. His mind went back to the conversation with Lucas... this had to be about Scott.

"So... what's new with you? Haven't talk to you in a while..." Nathan began.

Brooke stood next to him unmoving. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Nathan took the newly washed dish from her hands and awaited her to continue. Unfortunately, she didn't. So Nathan tried again. He was going to figure this out if it took the whole night.

"You're going back for Fall Fashion week, huh? You nervous at all? That just seems like the most nerve racking thing... showing the press your creations and hoping they don't hate it... Don't know how you do it."

Brooke avoided eye contact as she stared intently at the bowl in front of her. "No, I'm not nervous. Just looking forward to the week being over."

By this point, Nathan was becoming irritated at her for her lack of being...well, Brooke. He couldn't believe how unfriendly she was being towards him. Usually, they wouldn't stop talking to each other. They could talk for hours and never get sick of each other. It felt like Nathan had stepped into an alternate reality where Brooke was no longer his best friend and had turned into an awkward aquaintance.

The kitchen door suddenly swung open as Peyton and Karen poked their heads in.

"Hey Brooke, Nate, we're going to head out. You know how to lock up, right?" Peyton asked. You could see the tiredness deep in her eyes as she yawned.

Brooke smiled. " Oh sure, not a problem. Thanks for all your help. I won't be too much longer," she turned to Nate and continued. "In fact, Nate, you can go home too. I can finish this up."

Nathan stood there speechless. She really didn't want him to be there. She was hoping he'd go away. Well he wasn't buying it. He was staying.

Peyton sensed tension in the air as she waved goodbye and left the kitchen. _"Something's definately heating up in there!"_

Nathan picked up the next dish and began drying it. Brooke caught on that he wasn't leaving, which made her happy and sad all at the same time. She just couldn't keep doing this. She needed to move on from him... and the close proximity wasn't helping her do that.

Again, Nathan tried to get her to open up so he took a deep breath before asking his next question. It needed to come out, but he didn't expect the giant lump in his throat he got right before he asked it.

"So... you and Scott still an item?" Nathan felt the fear of her answer arise in his heart. His heart beat faster than before and he could tell his palms were starting to sweat.

But Brooke remained nonchalant and emotionless. Then she said something that threw him off entirely. "Can we not talk? I mean... I'm sorry, but this whole "process" will go alot smoother and quicker if we skip the talking and focus on getting these dishes done," Brooke stated annoyed. "I'm sorry... Nate. But I'm really tired and I have a huge day tomorrow. Please."

For the first time since they had started the dishes, Nathan caught her eye. The irritated spirit was very clear in her tired eyes. The thought of her abruptly closing off their conversation was beginning to make him very angry.

"_What the heck is wrong with her? Am I annoying her that bad? That's it... we are going to get this out... I'm not going to sit here and let her dictate this friendship because she has some "new boyfriend" calling the shots. No...no...no. Nathan Scott is NOT told what to do by some pansy that is intimatated by a guy like me. No siree'."_

It must have been the jealousy or anger that prompted Nathan's next question, but he didn't regret asking it. "You know, Brooke. I want to know one thing... Why have you been ignoring me? And don't say you haven't... because I've called you fifteen times and haven't heard back... either you're really forgetful or something is up." Nathan asked hostily.

Brooke turned towards him, anger rising in her. "_Where was this coming from? She wasn't ignoring him... she was trying to get over him!"_

But the anger in his eyes, made her become more angry towards him. "Nathan... why do you care? What's it to you? I mean you have Paige... why would you care soo much if I don't talk to you anymore?" Brooke practically shouted. Brooke was wearing her heart way out on her sleeve now.

Her words were like a dagar stabbing his heart. But the anger wasn't going away, it was actually building more and more inside of him. "Why do I care? Brooke, we are friends. I care about my friends. And I thought that you cared about me! Guess not, since you so easily ignored my phone calls and texts. Guess it was easy for you to get rid of me at the first chance you could." Nathan's hurtful words spat out.

Brooke felt a tear well up in her eye. _He didn't get it.... he would never get it. _She quickly brushed the tear and replied angrily. "I'm NOT giving up on our friendship... ok?! I just needed some time to myself. Is that such a bad thing? To want time to figure out what's going on in your life?"

A name flashed through Nathan's head_. Scott_. The ongoing jealousy built up inside of him for the last 3 weeks began to lash out. "Oh... so you needed time with your new boyfriend... huh? I mean... you stopped talking to me the second you and Scott got together. He must be all you need now... huh?"

"You're kidding me right? You think this is about Scott... YOU honestly think that I'd be that superficial and throw away our 23 years of frienship for a guy. Wow. Nate. You don't know me at all." Brooke said coldly.

"See, there you go again! Making me look like the bad guy. I'm NOT the one that's been ignoring me. Have I?! No, that's all you." Nathan spat back.

Brooke looked up from the dishes anger flowing through her veins. "Yeah... well blame it on me all you want. You haven't been a good friend in a long time, Nate."

Anger was at it's peak as she rinsed the glass cake plate off and went to place it in the sink. She reached over at the same time Nathan grabbed for it but the plate slipped through his slippery hands and shattered into a million pieces on the floor around them. Brooke gasped.

Immediately, she and Nathan were on the floor sweeping up the broken pieces of glass.

"Be careful Brooke. The glass will cut you," Nathan said concerned.

Nathan continued to sweep up the pieces into a pile as Brooke got up and got the broom. Suddenly, Nathan felt a sharp pain rush through his hand. Glancing down he immediately noticed the blood gushing out of his palm. A sharp peice of glass was now embedded in his hand. He winced as his hand began to throb. Brooke was immediately on the floor. She scooted as close to him as possible and began examining his hand.

"Nate! Are you ok? Geez... You were the one telling me to be careful!" Brooke said jokingly. She laughed as she got up to get a bandage and some antiseptic.

Nathan sat there studying his bloody hand. Pulling out the glass piece, he winced loudly. He glanced up to find Brooke returning with the first aid kit. She knelt down and began cleaning the wound. Nathan felt a slight sting as she carefully placed the antiseptic on. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a sudden light breeze run across his hand. Instantly, he opened his eyes and discovered the source of the breeze was Brooke. Her soft lips were mere inches from his hand as she blew lightly on his gash.

At that moment, Nathan found something very sensual about Brooke. Maybe it was the fact that her lips were inches from his skin, or that she was sitting as close as physically possible that he could feel her heartbeat, or her piercing eyes that were intently working on his hand, maybe it was just everything about her. But at that moment, Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was becoming entranced in her beauty and didn't want to stop. He had to touch her. Sparks flew through his body as she took his hand in hers. He fingers brushed over his knuckles and sent chills up his arm.

Brooke stared intently at the bandage thinking of how to make his pain stop. Thoughts were roaming through her head so intently that she barely noticed how close her and Nathan had become. She glanced back up into his gorgeous eyes, but was met with his face mere inches from her own. She could feel his warm sweet breath on her face and his faint heartbeat. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. He was inches away from her and she was pretty sure she knew what was on his mind and that her heartbeat was loud enough for the entire room to hear. Electricity flew through her body as she felt him inch closer. Focusing her eyes on his, she slighly leaned into him.

Nathan searched her face for any indication to continue, but she licked her lips lightly and sent his roaming eyes to her luscious lips. He couldn't stop his eyes from focusing on them. They were incredibly entrancing and becoming hard to resist. He felt himself lean forward and place his large hands on her shoulders. Slowly inching his face down he gently capture his lips with hers. Sudden electricity shot through the both of them as they slowly kissed. Brooke felt Nathan's lips move slowly against her own. They were soft to the touch and the way he tasted made her craving for more. She felt herself let go and completely mold into him. Her delicate hands lightly touched his face as the kiss deepened.

Nathan couldn't express the feelings that were flowing through his body at that moment. It was like she woke him up inside and set a fire in his heart. He slowly began to pull back, but suddenly felt Brooke deepen the kiss. Her incredibly soft lips were now crashing against his in a way that he had never felt before. Brooke Davis was kissing him. REALLY kissing him. He held her tightly, wrapping his muscular arms around her and held her close to his body.

For that moment, both of them threw out the weirdness and awkwardness that this kiss might bring and gave into their built up passion. The passion and chemistry between them was overpowering to Nathan and he couldn't stop himself. He felt himself kiss her back with all he could. She moaned lightly as his pressed his tongue slowly into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, Brooke pulled back. Feeling extremely embarrassed and turned on at the same time, she timidly looked up into his entrancing eyes. Her face went red as she realized what they had just done.

"I'm sorry Nate... I just..." Brooke said quietly before running out of the kitchen.

Nathan sat there for a moment, speechless. He put his fingers to his lips trying to regain any of the leftover electricity he felt with their kiss. It was right then and there that Nathan discovered he and Brooke were more than "just friends", way more...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for the awesome comments/reviews on the last couple chapters! I'm really enjoying writing this story and deciding where to take these characters. Your nice comments have really encouraged me to keep going! :) So thanks alot!! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy this! Please review!! :)

Chapter 11

"I thought I'd find you out here," Nathan's quiet voice stirred her.

Brooke was sitting on the hood of her car, facing the river, in a deep Nathan-filled trance. After Nathan had kissed her, and she had kissed back, she ran out of the kitchen and towards the only place she could think of that reminded her of them, the Tree Hill river.

She found it hard to look at him. Embarrassment loomed in her eyes as she timidly glanced up at him, but his kind eyes instantly melted her fear away. Nathan had that affect on her. He could ease her worry with one glance. However, she wasn't able to stop her face from blushing and her cheeks from getting hot. Thankfully, Nathan wasn't paying close enough attention to notice.

"So... you and I just... well, we just... we kissed. Didn't we..." Nathan asked quietly as he scooted next to her on the car hood.

Brooke nodded sheepishly, all the while replaying the passion-filled kiss through her head for the 1,000th time that night. She shivered at the left-over sparks shot through her body at the mere thought of it.

"Wow. I gotta say, just for my sake. That was AMAZING. Who knew Brooke Davis had such hot lips," Nathan replied jokingly, but all the while totally agreeing with himself.

Brooke playfully nudge him in the ribs. "Nate."

Nathan smiled as he looked over at her beautiful face that was now crimson red. He knew he was making her embarrassed by joking about the kiss, but there was definately something between them and didn't want her to feel awkward around him. So he thought that making her laugh would ease the situation.

But neither of them were laughing.

The quiet hum of the river floated through the air as the two sat side by side deep in thought. Neither was talking for fear of being more attracted to the other and most likely kissing again. Finally, Brooke had had enough of the silence and spoke up.

"Nate... what happened back there, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I know that you're with Paige and we're friends.... and that shouldn't...."

"Brooke, it's ok. I understand. I kissed you first, remember?" Nathan interrupted.

"I know... but I kissed back... and for that, I'm sorry," Brooke continued to ramble on. "I shouldn't have done that. Especially with you being engaged and in a few weeks, married. I'm so sorry Nate. I don't know what came over me."

Brooke cringed inside at her words. If she was honest, she would scream out how much she enjoyed kissing him and how long she has wished for that to happen. But she couldn't say that. He was engaged and getting married to another woman, a woman that she really liked. She had to let it go, even it hurt like hell to.

Nathan was a little disappointed at Brooke's apology. Ok... he was REALLY disappointed. He really wished that Brooke hadn't apologized for kissing him, because if he was honest, he wasn't sorry that it had happened. In fact, the kiss was really beginning to open his eyes to his "best friend". He was now starting to see her in a different light... maybe the light had always been there he was just too afraid to look. But with Brooke saying she was sorry, it really threw him and he felt as though he should apologize. After all, he was the one engaged...and he had put her in an very awkward position.

"I'm sorry too, Brooke. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. Forgive me," Nathan asked kindly, all the while feeling his heart scream out something entirely different.

Brooke slowly nodded her head as she caught his intense gaze. His sexy eyes were staring deep into her soul and she felt a chill run up her spine. He was doing it to her again... Making her melt into a puddle at his feet. If she held his gaze any longer, she would have leaned in and kissed him with all she had in her. But, she realized this and hesitantly tore her eyes away from his to stare at the dark river.

Again, silence lurked over the two as they stared at the water, flowing swiftly down the river. A thought triggered in Brooke's head as she leaned back on the hood to stare up at the glittering stars.

"Nate. I'm sorry that I said you haven't been a good friend lately. I didn't mean that." Brooke whispered quietly.

Nathan leaned back to join her on the hood and put his arms behind his head. "It's ok, B. I know we haven't been very close lately. Not like usual. That's been my fault too."

"Well... you were right back at the kitchen. I have been ignoring you," she sighed before continuing. "I'm really sorry. Life hasn't been so great lately and I really could have used you to talk to these last few weeks. I just... well... I guess it just feels different now. Like I know you have Paige now and I feel bad calling you to tell you my problems. I know if I were Paige, I really wouldn't appreciate some girl calling you and spilling her guts all the time... you know? And I know it's a silly reason to avoid you..."

Nathan quietly stopped her and replied, "Hey. I understand. But Brooke, you know I always want to talk to you and be the person that you come to to talk about problems in your life. Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me," Nathan paused before continuing and stared deeply into her eyes. "I really missed you, B."

Brooke felt her heart drop into a huge puddle at his sincere words. She had missed him soo much and hearing him say that made her heart jump up and down. "Me too," she replied quietly.

Nathan continued, "Do you want to talk now? I'm all ears."

Brooke couldn't stop her mouth from shooting out words. They just came out and she couldn't control them. But looking into his kind and generous eyes, she let her walls and heart completely down. "Well... things have just been crazy since Lucas and Haley's wedding. Work's been nuts with Victoria constantly looking over my shoulder and telling me how horrible I am. Like I can't do anything right. The board is constantly nagging at me and expecting more out of marketing and sales.... and I'm really stressed out with Fall Fashion week and if the Fashion world will love or hate my designs... and I haven't been sleeping, you know how I get when I'm stressed out... lack of sleep and more late night junk food eating... like the other night... a WHOLE pint of Ben and Jerry's Icecream... I know.. pathetic... and things with Scott, kinda... well I guess you could say, it really didn't work out. He realized how busy of a person I can be, and didn't like the "spot-light" life I live... so he pretty much called it quits right away... yeah... life has kinda sucked lately." Brooke felt herself break down and begin to cry.

Nathan sat there quietly listening to her spill her heart out. He silently sighed a wave of relief when she said her and Scott no longer were together. But seeing her broken spirit and her beginning to cry, his heart went out to her. Here was this amazing, intelligent, too beautiful for words, woman, who feels like a complete failure. A woman that feels like she has let everyone down and isn't sure of her own successes.

Throwing his large muscular arms around her, Nathan hugged her tight. His heart broken into a million pieces as she began to cry harder in his arms. Tightening his arms around her petite body, he began to rock her back and forth lightly humming as he did so.

Brooke felt herself mold into his body as she lay her head against his rock-hard chest. Tears rolled down her face as her heart let go and let Nathan completely in. It felt good to be close to him again. She felt whole at the thought that her best friend was back and he knew how much pain and stress she had been in the last couple of weeks.

Nathan's deep lowing hum was soothing to her ears. She sighed, feeling a wave of relief hit her body. Closing her eyes, she let herself get lost in his rhythmic heartbeat and the soft hum of "Smile" by Nat King Cole. A instant memory of her Grandpa came to her senses as Nathan continued to hum and tightened his grip around the small of her back, bringing her closer to him.

_Flashback:_

_It was 10:43pm. She was suppose to be in bed. But staying overnight at Grandma and Grandpa's house was WAY to exciting to go to bed. Brooke loved it there. Everything was happy and full of fun. They lived in a cottage in Holland, Michigan on the waters of of the Great Lake. The air was cooler there and it rained more than in Tree Hill, but that didn't matter to Brooke. This was the place that she loved to go to, to wash away her worries and fears. _

_She and Grandma had made different crafts, played hide and seek, and had made special "Brookey-Bear Brownies" for dessert and Grandpa had taught her how to cast the fishing line and helped her reel in her first fish. Whenever she stayed with them, Grandpa picked out an old movie for the them to watch. He was an expert on movies from the 40-60's and always picked movies that Brooke instantly fell in love with... like, Singin' in the Rain, Affair to Remember, and one of Brooke's favorites, Shop Around the Corner. _

_She fell in love with goofy Jimmy Stewart, sauve Cary Grant, and playful Gene Kelly. _

_Creeping down the stairs, Brooke paused and peered through the railing bars. She could hear the melodic sound of Nat King Cole's voice echo throughout the downstairs as Grandpa turned the record player on. She watched in amazement as her Grandpa pulled her Grandma up and began swinging her around to the music. They whirled and twirled around the living room, laughing and smiling. They were totally in love. That night, with Nat King Cole's sultry voice filling the room, Brooke sat on the steps, watching her grandparents dance and wished upon a star that one day she'd find love like that._

_End of Flashback:_

She felt him softly shake her. Opening her eyes, he realized she was still wrapped in Nathan's arms with his dazziling smile shining down on her. She quickly realized that she must have fallen asleep while remembering her grandparents. Quickly apologizing again, she pulled herself away from his warm body and laughed lightly.

"Sorry Nate. Wow... you're humming put me right to sleep. Guess you're exactly what I needed to finally get some rest." Brooke laughed avoiding eye contact with him.

Her words made Nathan's heart swell and begin to beat faster. _He was what she needed..._ He smiled in her direction trying to keep his emotions under control.

She hopped off the car hood and made her way to the large oak tree near the river. Picking up the stray basketball that was lying underneath it, she quickly chucked it at him in hopes to scare him. But Nathan had reflexes like a tiger, and stretched his large hands to grab the ball before it hit him in the head. His eyes went wide as he stared at the beautiful woman coming towards him, with a gleam in her eye.

"Horse?" Brooke asked, knowing full well Nathan couldn't resist a game of basketball.

"Like you even had to ask..." Nathan replied as he smoothly put the ball behind Brooke's back and dribbled towards the basket. This was his chance to really show-off for her... and he was definately taking it.

"Ok... Hot shot... Ladies first," Brooke yelled out. She had taken off her high heels and sweater and now stood on the court, barefooted and in a light pink tank top. Nathan threw her the ball and Brooke shot her first shot of the night. Swish.

Laughing, she gloated, "Make that, Mr. NBA."

Nathan quickly grabbed the ball from her hands, but not without giving her an "all's fair in love and basketball" glare. She smiled, feeling a slight arrogance float through her body as Nathan shot and missed.

"Wow. That's an "H" for you. This is going to be easier than I thought!" Brooke egged him on.

Nathan cut her off as he handed her the ball, smiling devilishly down at her, Brooke felt her knees give out and her heart completely stop at his close proximity. He looked so incredibly sexy right then that she had to fight the urge to tear his clothes off and jump him right then and there.

He licked his lips, which in turn entranced her eyes towards them. That was his goal. Make her completely forget about anything else but the kiss they just shared. He knew with her mind on that, she wouldn't make her next shot. He smiled deviously to himself. He had her eating out of the palm of his hand. This was going to be cake.

However, Nathan's plan didn't work as well as he hoped. Instead of Brooke completely losing her train of thought and missing her next shot, she stepped behind the 3 point line, turned around backwards and threw up a real ugly shot that drained in the net. She squealed with delight and pridefully made her way over to retrieve the ball. She made Nathan work for getting the ball as she played defense against his attempts to steal it from her. She spun around and dodge his swipes at the ball, and then suddenly felt his large arms around her, holding her hands down and pinning her against him. They broke out in laughter as Brooke squealed and tried to break free. Finally, Nathan grabbed the ball from her hands, and spun her around towards him.

Brooke continued to laugh and make fun of him. "Who's the NBA defensive player of the year again?? And who just schooled him at Keep Away? Oh that'd be me!!"

Nathan laughed as he pulled her body closer to him and covered her mouth with his hand. She mumbled through his hand as he pretended not to hear her.

"Sorry B... can't quite make out what you're saying... just sounds like a bunch of mumbled mess..." Nathan joked as she wiggled to get free.

Laughing at her, Nathan's eyes instantly found her's, which made Brooke stop squirming. They both stood very still staring only at each other. He stared lovingly into her big blue eyes and felt himself becoming entranced in them again. She was pulling him in and he couldn't stop it. She possessed some power over him lately, and the more he tried not to, the more he became lost in her. He felt himself slowly lean down and pull her face closer to his. Her breath was soft and smooth and he could feel her heartbeat faster and slower. Her chin rested gently against his chest as his chin lightly touched the top of her head.

Brooke inhaled and quietly said, "I'm so blessed to have you in my life, Nate. You always know just what to say and do to make me completely forget the crappy world I'm living in. Like just now, goofing around playing basketball, I completely forgot all about next week and everything that's been going on lately. You have this skill of making me... happy..."

Nathan smiled as he breathed in the heavenly scent of her vanilla shampoo. Sighing a content sigh, Nathan knew life couldn't be better than this. At that moment, with the crickets chirping, river quietly flowing, and moon and stars shining through the trees, Nathan Scott found himself falling in love with his best friend.

Finally updated!! Please review. I love to hear your comments!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone... back at school again... so I probably won't be updating as much as I'd like to... but I will try my hardest not to leave you hanging! I know how much I love it when my favorite stories update... so I will try to do the same for you. Also, PLEASE review! I love to hear what you guys are thinking about the story! Its also a good encouragement to keep on going!! :) Thanks for the great comments! I really appreciate them!! -Allie-

Chapter 12

The sweet aroma of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils. It's flavor floated through the room and awoke him from his dead sleep. _Ummm... Breakfast_. Throwing the thick covers off, Nathan threw on a pair of navy blue warm-up pants and a white t-shirt and quickly made his way out down the stairs toward the delicious smell.

With his arrival being last minute and unplanned, Lucas had offered Nathan to spend the night in their guest room to save him time and money. Not that money matter, with him being a famous NBA star and all, but Nathan couldn't resist Lucas and Haley's kind generosity. He also hoped that maybe Brooke would drop by and it would give him another excuse to see her before she left.

After last night, Nathan was feeling deeper feelings for Brooke than he had ever felt before. He felt like a little school-boy having a crush on the most popular girl in the class. Just the mere thought of her made his cheeks red and his palms sweat. He was definitely feeling more than just platonic feelings for her... pretty sure it was more like... love.

Reaching the kitchen, Nathan walked in to find Haley in her PJ's standing at the stove frying bacon and scrambling eggs, and Lucas sitting at the kitchen counter reading the sports section of the Tree Hill Journal. Lucas looked up and noticed Nathan's presence.

"Mornin' Nate."

Haley turned around, smiled at Nathan, and sweetly asked, "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure, thanks Hals," Nathan responded gratefully.

Sitting on the bar-stool next to Lucas, he glanced over at the front page of the sports headlines."_**Lebron's Injury Could Cost the Cavs the Title**_"

"Glad to see that Lebron's out for the next 2 games. Gotta love ankle injuries." Nathan said happily.

Lucas sneered as he put the paper down, "Yeah, well you better be thanking your lucky stars he's not playing you next week. He's been averaging 34 points a game."

Nathan brushed off Lucas' stat and shot back, "Well we'll see how he does, come next Friday. I'll show him that we got game in New York, that's IF the poor guy can man up and play."

"Speaking of playing, you wanna head out to the Rivercourt after breakfast and shoot around for a while?" Lucas asked as he got up to make the coffee.

"Yeah man, that'd be great. I need to redeem myself from your bachelor party anyways," Nathan said as he smiled smugly at Lucas.

They all enjoyed the breakfast Haley had made and sat at the kitchen counter talking and laughing about the surprise party and all the people that had made it. After about an hour of catching up, Nathan made his way to the guest room to change into his basketball clothes. Hearing his Blackberry vibrate, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed it. His smile widened when he saw it was a text message from Brooke. _"According to Sportscenter, last night I schooled the #1 defensive player of the year, so wouldn't that make me #1? Thought so... :)"_

"_Ooo sorry, I'm not remembering that... Might have to help me remember by re-matching me today? Then maybe hang out afterwards....Winner buys dinner? :)" _Nathan text back.

_"Oh, you're on, Scott. You're going down."_ Brooke sent back.

Nathan laughed as he put the phone down. He felt his heart jump up and down at the thought of seeing her again. Grabbing his tennis shoes from his suitcase, he made his way downstairs and met up with Lucas who was sitting on the bottom stair, lacing up.

"You ready?" Lucas confirmed.

"Yup," Nathan nodded. Lucas kissed Haley goodbye and the two made their way out the front door and into Lucas' truck.

The morning air was chilly as they stepped out onto the Rivercourt. Nathan glanced around the familiar spot and found his eyes focusing on a specific tree near the river. Instantly, his thoughts were lost in the memory of the previous night. The familiarity of holding Brooke's fragile body in his arms, breathing in her heavenly scent, realizing he was falling in love with her...Just thinking about it made shivers run through his body. He was quickly interrupted by the faint sound of Lucas' voice pulling him out of his trance.

"We gonna play? Or are you worried about losing to me again?" Lucas laughed as he threw his little brother the ball.

Nathan grabbed the ball, sprinted towards the basket and dunked the ball with ease. After retrieving the ball, he threw it back at Lucas with a smug look. "Does it look like I'm worried?"

The two brothers played some one on one for awhile, resulting in Lucas winning again.

"Man, the Knicks must be struggling if you're the big star. I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back," Lucas said jokingly.

Nathan shot him a friendly glare. "Nah, I'm just tired today, that's all."

"Yeah, sure you're tired. Maybe you're losing your touch, and I'm gaining mine." Lucas shot back as he threw up a three pointer.

"Keep dreaming," Nathan responded sarcastically.

"Why are you soo tired today anyways? Could it be due to the fact you had a late night with Miss Davis?" Lucas replied sneakily. "I heard you come in late..."

Nathan rebounded the ball and glanced over at his big brother and tried to hide what was now screaming in his heart... He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lucas' nosy face, just waiting to get some dirt on the two of them.

"What are you talkin' about man? I just helped her clean up Hals' party and then we came out here for a while and shot around. It wasn't a big deal. Just two friends hangin' out..." Nathan replied trying his hardest to sound nonchalant.

But Lucas knew better. "Well you must have done something right, because when I left, she was giving you the cold shoulder... and now you guys are back to being "friends"? What was that all about?" Lucas inquired as he spun around Nathan and threw up a layup.

Nathan rebounded the shot and dribbled it back to the top of the key. "Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding, that's all. She was just thinking that Paige wouldn't be ok with her calling me all the time... and vice versa. But we worked it all out... everything's back to normal."

Lucas studied Nathan's face as he spoke, trying to uncover any secrets he was keeping from him. Lucas could always tell when Nathan was trying to hide something, he would avoid eye contact as quickly try to change the subject.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing tonight?" Nathan asked out of the blue.

Lucas smiled to himself._ He's definitely hiding something... now... how to get it out of him._

"Oh Hales went to do a little shopping with Brooke and Peyton and I think we are meeting everyone for dinner tonight before Brooke's flight out at 9:30pm... you wanna come?"

Lucas went along with Nathan's change of subject hoping to spark something out of him. And that's exactly what happened.

Nathan's face instantly lit up at the mention of Brooke. Lucas could tell once he mentioned her name that Nathan stopped dribbling and looked at him with a goofy grin._ Brooke. He's hiding something about Brooke...._

"Yeah, man, sure... I'd like to see Brooke... ahemm...and everyone before I leave... so count me in..." Nathan continued to dribble the basketball and stepped back behind the 3-point line and threw up a shot. It sunk into the basket with a swish.

Lucas laughed to himself. He had hit the nail on the head. Nathan was hiding something about Brooke, and Lucas was pretty sure it had something to do with the letters L- O- V -E.

_Tree Hill Mall_

"Brooke, tell me why again we are shopping at the Tree Hill Mall, when you own your own clothing line? Its not like you couldn't whip yourself up something at the drop of a hat..." Peyton asked annoyed, while sitting in the dressing room.

"Because, we don't have a Euphoria out in L.A. and this is my favorite store! Everytime I'm in Tree Hill I have to stop in. It just relaxes me and brings a homey feeling..." Brooke called out from the dressing room.

Peyton sighed, "Well I don't see what's so great about it. I'd give anything to shop in those luxurious stores out in L.A."

"Give her a break P. Sawyer, she has always loved this store... and it gives us a chance to spend a little more time with her before she goes back." Haley replied as she stood next to the door handing Brooke more clothes to try on.

Brooke swung open the door and walked out in a green and black flannel top and dark skinny jeans. It looked super cute on her and was definately matched the style for fall.

"I like it B," Peyton exclaimed as she stood up and made her way over to the mirror.

"I do too," Brooke replied as she tugged on the shirt and watched herself in the mirror.

"I wish I could pull off skinny..." Haley started but was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Grabbing down into her purse, she retrieved the phone and glanced at the number on the front screen. _Luc_ flashed on the screen with an adorable picture of him she took on their honey-moon.

"Hey sweetie," Haley answered. "How's b-ball going? Kick Nate's butt again?"

"Oh wow. Tell me why again you're not in the NBA?" Haley laughed.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged smiling glances.

"Yeah, we are still shopping but are still planning on going out tonight, right? I think Brooke wants to go to Lucky's Steakhouse? Sound good?"

"Ok, great. Is Nate gonna come?"

Brooke stopped suddenly at the mention of his name. _His warm lips crashing against hers, making her moan in ectasy._

Shaking her to regain her thoughts, Brooke felt herself blush. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she instantly touched her bright red cheeks and felt the heat radiating off them.

It was then she noticed Peyton's confused look staring at her in the mirror. Realizing Peyton was on to her, she quickly turned around and made her way towards the dressing room... but continued to listen intently on Haley's phone conversation. She closed the door and took at deep breath before placing her hands back on her bright red face and smiling to herself.

"_Oh, please tell me Nathan's coming tonight... but oh no... if I act like this at the mere mention of his name, there is no way I'm gonna make it through the night without ripping his clothes off and telling him my feelings.... Maybe I should tell him... I mean... he did kiss me... and I kissed him... so he's got to know that I have feelings for him..."_

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Haley's voice. "Ok great I'm glad he's coming. I know Brooke will be happy to see everyone before she goes. Ok, honey, love you too, bye."

Brooke felt her heart stop. He was coming! Her thoughts were now filled with finding a great outfit to wear tonight to blow Nathan's socks off.

"Brooke. Are you comin'?" Peyton's voice called out, sounding more annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah... hold your horses.." Brooke called back while gathering up her things.

Making their way through the next couple of stores, buying things here and there, the girls ended their shopping trip with a Starbucks run.

"Are Jake and Jenny comin' tonight?" Haley asked as she sat down at a big round table.

Peyton and Brooke made their way over and sat down beside her.

"Well, Jake will be there, but Nikki's got Jenny for the weekend..." Peyton explained while sipping her coffee.

Brooke piped up, "How are things going with that?"

Peyton slightly blushed as she looked down at her steaming coffee. "They are good... ok... they are REALLY good. I don't think I've ever felt this way for a guy in my life. I can't stop thinking about him, and thinking about him makes me get this goofy grin and so I'm walking around all the time with this stupid grin on my face, but I don't care. I'm really happy."

Brooke quickly looked down and stirred her coffee as Haley spoke up, "That's great Peyton. Lucas and I were planning to have you guys over soon. So I'm glad things are going well. Its an awesome feeling when you find that person who makes everyday better and being with them makes you all giddy inside..."

Peyton nodded and smiled widely. She glanced over to Brooke who was now staring intently at the table and avoiding eye contact. Peyton could tell something was up.

"B. You ok? You seem quiet." Peyton asked concerned.

Brooke glanced up to find Peyton and Haley's concerned faces staring directly at her. Her mind quickly erased the thoughts of Nathan and how much she loved him and she tried to focus on something else... try to think of something to change the subject, but her heart wouldn't let go of Nathan. She definately knew how Peyton was feeling.

Clearing her throat, Brooke replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about work... that's all."

Peyton instantly sympathized with Brooke. She wasn't even thinking about how awkward this had to be for her... talking about true love and finding your soulmate.... Peyton knew that talking about stuff like that, just dug the dagger of her love for Nathan deeper into her heart.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, I came in last night on a very intense moment between you and Nate... is everything ok between you guys?" Peyton asked nosily.

Brooke shot her a death glare as Haley suddenly peaked interest. "Yeah B... What happened last night? Nate didn't get home until after 4:30... what were you two doing that late?"

Brooke looked down again, wishing she was somethere else... anywhere but here with her two best friends staring down her throat. Brooke knew she couldn't lie to either of them... she wasn't good at lying and Haley could always see through it. Taking a deep breath, Brooke proceeded to tell them about her night with Nathan. Everything. The fight. The intense kiss. The Rivercourt. Possibly reviewing the kiss a couple more times...

"Wow. Brooke...... Wow..." is all that Haley could muster up.

Peyton and Haley sat speechless as Brooke continued on about Nathan's kiss, the fireworks, how he held her close and poured out her heart to him.

"I knew it!! I could sense something was going on in the kitchen last night. The sexual tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. I can't believe he kissed you... what was going through your head at that moment?!" Peyton's interest growing every second.

"I don't know... I wasn't expecting it... but I'm not going to lie... I REALLY liked it," Brooke replied, feeling her face flush, for the 10th time today.

"Of course you did, it's what you've been wanting since the 4th grade." Haley answered. "Ever since he kissed you that night on your front porch."

Brooke smiled at the memory of that special night.

"So... is he still a good kisser?" Peyton asked eagerly.

Haley shook her head and immediately piped up. "Peyton!"

Brooke laughed and winked in Peyton's direction, so Haley couldn't see... but unfortunately she saw everything.

"Brooke... I know it made you all giddy inside and that you've been in love with him forever, but he's getting married.... You know nothing can happen, right?" Haley asked, concern showing evident on her face.

Brooke felt a sharp pain in her heart at the harsh but honest words coming from her best friend. _Paige_. Since the big kiss, Brooke had completely forgotten about Nathan's beautiful, kind and unaware fiancee'. Guilt flooded her veins.

"Of course, Hals. I know that Nathan's in love with Paige. It was just a vulnerable moment... That's all it was. Built up emotion... We just were in the moment and it happened... but I know that nothing can happen. I've realized that I will never be with him the way my heart longs to. The way my whole being wishes he'd take one glance at me and just know... just know that I'm the one that he should be with... the one that has loved him all these years... I just wish he would feel for me the way I feel about him... I love him," Brooke breathed out. "I love him... soo much," Brooke's voice broke as she felt the tears begin to fill her eyes. Finally realizing the harsh reality of the situation, was hitting her heart like a ton of bricks. "Guess I just really wanted to finally get to experience the feeling of "almost" being with him... you know? To see what life would be like..." Brooke sighed deeply. Sadness was clearly seen with her heart flung out and in the open.

Her tearful eyes glanced up from the table and into the sadden faces of her two best friends. Peyton scooted her chair over to her and placed her arm around her. "Its ok, B. I know."

Brooke felt the tears roll down her face, but quickly brushed them off at the sight of Karen and Deb making their way over to them.

"Hey girls!" Karen's cheerful voice filled the silence.

Haley and Peyton quickly answered, "Hey,"

Realizing the immediate awkwardness, Haley asked them a question to avoid the discussion of Brooke's tear-stained face. But it didn't excape Karen's watchful eye.

Peyton caught Karen's gaze and shot her a "Please don't ask!" look to which Karen quickly caught and turned her attention back to Haley, who was eagerly listening to Deb talk about their day.

They two ladies talked for a while and then said their goodbyes. Not before Karen looked back at Brooke and smiled kindly. Brooke smiled back. She knew that Karen had a good idea about what was going on, but with Deb there, and the whole upcoming wedding, Karen kept quiet... which Brooke was incredibly grateful for.

The girls left the coffee shop and made their way back to Haley and Lucas' house. Brooke sighed a wave of relief when she discovered that Nathan wasn't there. Something inside of her was afraid to see him now. She knew that they needed to talk about the kiss... and get it out in the open... she instantly felt the butterflies in her stomach just thinking about bringing the conversation up... IF she ever would...

"Well guys... I'm gonna head back over to Karen's to get ready for tonight..." Brooke's voice sounding overly perky for her current emotional state.

Haley and Peyton looked at her and then at each other. Ready to object, Haley looked deeply in Brooke's tired looking eyes and suddenly changed her mind. She smiled kindly at Brooke and said, "Ok, we'll just see you later? Lucky's at 7?"

Brooke nodded and quickly gave her a hug. "I'll be there. See ya."

Turning to Peyton, she leaned in and gave her a huge hug. "I love you both."

"Love you too," Peyton and Haley said in unison.

Making her way to the rental car, Brooke slunk down in the seat and started the engine. The soulful voice of Ray Charles filled the speakers.

_You give your hand to me, then you say hello_

_And then I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so_

_And anyone can tell, you think you know me well_

_But you don't know me_

"Oh this is perfect... even Ray Charles gets it... why doesn't Nathan?" Brooke thought sarcastically out loud.

_Oh you dont know the one, thinks of you at night_

_Longs to kiss your lips, and yearns to squeeze you tight_

_No I am just a friend, that's all I've ever been_

_You just don't know me._

Pulling into Karen's driveway Brooke sat and listened to the soothing sound of Ray Charles' voice. He seemed to calm her heart and give her a tiny bit of peace.

_I never knew the art of making love, though my heart aches with love for you_

_Afraid and shy, let my chance go by, the chance that you might love me too_

_You give your hand to me, then you say goodbye_

_I watch you walk away, beside the lucky guy_

_Who'll never, never know, the one who loves you so_

_But you dont know me_

Brooke turned the ignition off and made her way to the front door. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the gentle and motherly eyes of none other than Karen. Brooke stopped short in the doorway but was instantly engulfed in Karen's loving arms. Brooke felt her heart begin to break as she hugged Karen tight. Neither said anything, but the feeling of Karen's arm around her, made Brooke feel for the first time like she had a mother... a mother who cared and would sit and cry with her when she needed. The two broke apart, wiping the tears out of their eyes.

Brooke smiled lightly and began to make her way to the bedroom. She was half-way there when she heard Karen's kind and gentle voice. "Brooke?"

Brooke spun around immediately and watched Karen walk closer to her. Placing her hands on Brooke's shoulders, Karen simply said, "I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you."

Brooke smiled and nodded. Hearing her say that made her feel good inside. Karen always knew exactly what to say to make the world a little less crazy for her.

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Brooke let out a deep sigh and let her head fall against the door. Why was love so hard?

While standing there, Brooke began to plan how she was going to handle seeing Nathan tonight. She knew that it was going to be hard to see him again and not have the feelings come back... especially since the kiss. But she couldn't get the vision of Nathan and Paige on that dreadful night in New York out of her head. Sitting there watching them kiss and snuggle, was still making Brooke feel nauseous.

"I'm just going to act normal. We are friends.... friends... well friends that kiss each other... and I'm secretly in love with... but we're best friends, and I'm happy with just that. I won't say anything about the kiss because in reality it meant nothing, (_her heart screamed different, but she burried that emotion deep_) and it wasn't going to happen again because Nathan was in love with another woman and Brooke was going to be ok with that. She was glad that her and Nathan were on good terms now, since last night's talk and everything, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of awkwardness that she felt when she thought of them together in the same room. She'd have to live with it... better that then life without him.

She was not going to say anything. They were just friends and she was content with that. As long as he was in her life. That's all that mattered.

Nathan's POV

He wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror. Staring at himself in the foggy mirror, his thoughts were focused on tonight's events. He was going to see Brooke again. Happiness filled his heart as he thought about seeing her again. He knew that he was definately in love with her... a love that had always been there, but was finally so evident to him that he couldn't think of anything else but it and her.

After their talk last night, Nathan knew that he was falling in love with his best friend. And from that moment on, he had never felt so happy and excited in his whole life. Brooke made him feel like no one ever had... she knew everything about him. She was there for all of it. His 12th birthday party where he first dunked on the 8 foot basketball hoop, to all the issues with Dan, to sneaking out every summer and watching the stars at the Rivercourt. She was always there as a friend, encouragement, laughter, fun, kind, understanding, uplifting... she was the only person in the world who he actually felt alive with... like eyes open, laughing till you peed your pants, alive.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he combed through his wet hair and put on his deodorant. While he got ready, his mind began to plan how he was going to handle seeing Brooke. He knew that it was going to be hard to control himself because that kiss set a fire in his heart and made him begin to see how much he actually truly loved his best friend. He was going to talk to her... tell her how he felt, lay his heart out on the line. He just hoped that she felt the same way.

Brooke's POV

Well here we go... Tonight, Nathan and I are just friends and that's exactly what I want us to be...

Nathan's POV

Well here we go... Tonight, I'm telling Brooke how I feel about us being more than just friends and that's exactly what I want us to be...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She could feel her heart begin to beat faster as they came to a stop. Glancing out the window, she watched the raindrops slide down the glass panel. She didn't mind the rain, or the dreary feeling that it seemed to send out across the afternoon sky. No, she didn't care about anything but seeing him. _Nathan._

Shivers ran up and down her spine as she un-locked her seat belt and stepped out, dodging people as she walked to her destination. The atmosphere seemed calm and relaxing and she continued walking. Taking a deep breath, she could almost feel her body completely relax. Tree Hill, NC would do that to you though. Nothing like what she was used to in L.A. and N.Y. She tipped the cabbie and quickly pulled out her umbrella in hopes to not get completely soaked. Making her way to the entrance, she stopped short before going inside. Taking one last look out at the afternoon sky, she smiled lightly to herself. _Yes, tonight would be a good night_. She was going to see Nathan Scott, the man she loved more than anything in world. Her heart jumped up and down just thinking about his face lighting up when he'd see her.

Once inside, she closed her umbrella, brushed off the raindrops on her gray peacoat and made her way over to the man in the nice blue suit and tie behind the desk. She waited patiently as the couple in front of her got situated. She smiled politely as they stepped aside and she scooted up. The man in the suit and tie smiled politely back at her as she began.

"_Ah, yes. I do see you're reservation. We are all set for you now,"_ he explained kindly as he handed her a white card.

She nodded and smiled happily at him.

Gathering her things, she looked up and heard his voice gently and curtiously say, "Miss Paige, thank you for staying with us this evening. Any plans for the night?"

"Actually yes, I do. I'm here to surprise my fiancee. His family lives here and is always wanting me to come and meet them. So I guess now is the perfect timing. And he loves surprises so... I'm here to surprise him!" Paige said excitedly.

The hotel manager smiled at her as she made her way to the elevators. She sighed happily as she felt the elevator begin to rise.

Nathan was going to flip when he saw her... she just couldn't wait.... Oh, what a surprise this will be!

* * *

"There is no way that Kobe is better than Jordan. Jordan won 6 titles. One, may I remind you, was when he had the flu," Nathan exclaimed as he and Lucas made their way through the front door.

"Oh please. Kobe single-handedly won the last title. Jordan had great team-mates... think about it. Pipen, Kerr, and Rodman. Who's Kobe got?... Odom?" Lucas rebuttled as he threw his basketball shoes on the front rug.

Hearing a low muffle of voices, Lucas called out, "Hals? You here?"

"In here!" Haley replied.

The two boys made their way to the kitchen, but not before Lucas quickly spat out "Think Fast" in Nathan's direction and threw him the basketball.

Lucas walked into the kitchen first and found his beautiful wife sitting at the counter with a rather gorgeous looking blonde. Someone he had never seen before. Standing there speechless at the sight of this beautiful woman in his kitchen, he let out an awkward "uhhh" and quickly looked confused. He felt his cheeks instantly flush.

At the same moment, Nathan found his way into the kitchen behind Lucas and stopped short of the same gorgeous blonde. Although for him, she was someone he had definately seen before... and was going to see at the end of the aisle in a few short weeks.

"Paige?" Nathan called out shocked and confused. "Wh..wha... What are you doing here? In Tree hill?? At Lucas and Haley's?"

Paige quickly got up and engulfed her fiancee' in a huge hug. "Actually, its kinda a funny story... after I tried to call your phone like 100 times... I wandered around the town for a few minutes and went into this little cafe to get a coffee... and I happened to remember you saying something about Lucas' mom owning a cafe in Tree Hill... and since its the only one you guys have in this cute little town... I went in and met Karen and we got to talking and... Let me tell you Lucas... Your mother is the sweetest woman. Just a fun-loving and friendly..."

Haley cleared her throat, "And, after shopping with Brooke, Peyton and I ran into the cafe to tell Karen that I could cover for her next Wednesday night.... and Karen introduced me to Paige... And we got talking and I told her to come back with me. Figured she'd run into Nate sometime!"

The girls' exchanged smiles as Nathan glanced down into the eager eyes of his fiancee'.

"Well I figured that since you're here, that Paige could come to dinner with us tonight and meet everyone... and maybe you guys could stay a couple of days more so we can show Paige more of Tree Hill? We'd love to get to know our future sister-in-law..." Haley asked nervously, unassure of what Nathan's response would be. She could tell that he was feeling shocked and if she was honest, a little un-easy about Paige being here, especially with all that other stuff she was pretty sure was going in his head at the moment.

Nathan quickly looked up into Haley's hopeful eyes and gave her a serious look. But that quickly melted away as soon as Paige lifted her head in eagerness.

"Uhh... I'll have to check... I guess we could..." Nathan said unassuredly, smiling down at Paige.

Before anyone could say anything else, Lucas piped in,"Well, sorry to interrupt, but we have to get ready if we are going to meet everyone by 7."

Haley nodded and smiled toward the couple before walking towards the bedroom, Lucas following right behind her. He smiled at Nate before leaving. He knew how shocked and uncomfortable Nathan was looking right now and he was pretty sure he knew why... that Nathan's heart was no longer with the girl that stood hugging him tight; it was given to another girl, a girl that had stolen it way back in the 4th grade. _Oh boy was Nathan screwed_!

* * *

The atmosphere screamed country. From the blaring of Garth Brooks music, to the numerous bull horns hanging on the wall, to the short jean skirts and plaid shirts worn by the waitresses, nothing said country like Lucky's Steakhouse in downtown Tree Hill N.C.

"Ahh, I love this place!" Brooke exclaimed as she, Peyton and Jake made their way inside.

"Leave it to Brooke Davis, famous fashionista to be in love with this po-dunk Tree Hill restaurant..." Peyton laughed.

Brooke shot her a friendly glare.

"But that's why we love you, B. Fame hasn't changed you one bit. Still the same crazy girl." Peyton pulled Brooke into a side-ways hug.

"Yeah yeah," Brooke returned as she nudged Peyton closer to Jake and smirked.

Peyton rolled her eyes and walked up to where Jake was standing, getting the group a table. The waitress came up and informed them there was a table ready, so Peyton, Brooke and Jake made their way to the back of the restaurant.

Glancing up at the Texas themed decoartions, Brooke noticed Skills and Mouth's entrance. She smiled and waved them over.

"Hey there Miss Davis," Skills said sweetly while hugging her tightly. Mouth copied him and gave her a big hug before taking a seat by Peyton.

"Where's Luc and Hals?" Skills asked taking his seat next to Mouth.

"Looks like they are here, " Jake stated as Lucas and Haley walked through the door. "Oh, I didn't know Nate was coming... and he brought a date?"

"Uh... honey.. I'm pretty sure that's his fiancee'.... you know that Nathan's engaged, right?" Peyton asked kindly, knowing full well that Jake was totally in the dark on the whole Nathan fiancee situation.

Jake shook his head and smiled embarrassingly at Peyton, who leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as if to say, "Its ok, I still love you."

The group exchanged glances before everyone turned and focused on the gorgeous blonde wrapped all up in Nathan's muscular arms.

Brooke slammed the menu down on the table and quickly turned only to see Nathan with his arm wrapped around a beautiful, tan, blonde woman, who had been haunting Brooke's mind for the last 5 hours. _Paige._ She immediately felt nauseous.

_O..M..G.. You have got to be kidding me. What is SHE doing here? They must have gotten back together... not that that's a bad thing... because they are engaged... and I don't have a problem with that... Wow. Are they holding hands? Oh gosh, Ok... just breathe. This is what I want. I want Nathan to be just my friend. Get use to it sista'. He's going to marry that skank in a few weeks and there's nothing I can do about it... although... he did kiss me? But that meant nothing... can't let that get to me anymore. Just act normal... and no one will suspect that this is about to be the most awkward thing that's ever happened to you._

"Hey guys," Haley's voice stirred Brooke's thoughts. Brooke got up quickly and gave her best friend a hug, followed by Lucas, who seemed to sense her awkwardness and calmly gave her a kiss on the cheek, which seemed to ease her nerves.

"You look great B," Lucas whispered kindly in her ear. Brooke smiled up at him and knew that Lucas was on her side, and would always be there for her. Brooke could sense from her peripheral vision that the couple was making their way closer to the table. She felt her stomach drop at the sight of Nathan's large hand protectively holding Paige's small and petite one. _Nathan's hand... the hand that fit soo perfectly in her own..._

Finally, Nathan and Paige made it to the table as everyone turned their attention to them.

"Hey guys, this is my fiancee' Paige... Honey... this is the gang," Nathan introduced, all the while avoiding eye contact with the brunette girl, sitting right in front of him. Brooke felt her heart drop as she realized this was going to be his behavior tonight. Completely ignoring her.

Taking a deep breath and trying to be the bigger person, Brooke got up from her seat and went over to re-introduce herself to Paige. (Not that Paige could forget someone as famous as Brooke Davis, but she was trying to be mature about this).

"Paige," Brooke said kindly but was engulfed in a huge hug by the tall blonde, before she could get her name all out.

"Brooke!! I'm soo happy to see you again." Paige replied very sweetly. "I'm so glad that you're here! We have soo much to talk about!"

For a second, Brooke forgot to hate this woman because of her niceness and her friendly spirit... and the fact that she was wearing one of Brooke's designs.

_"Dang it! And it looks amazing on her!"_

She turned her attention to her best friend standing next to the perfect "skank", in the perfect dress, and tried to find his eyes. But she could tell that he was looking anywhere but in her direction.

_"Fine, be that way,_" Brooke thought as she sat down and picked up the menu. She didn't understand why Nathan was being so cold to her. Had she done something to make him dislike her? She thought they were on a good page now... guess not.

The table's laughter could be heard throughout the whole restaurant. Lucas was telling stories of high school and the gang was listening to Paige's stories about embarrassing stories of Nathan on their first date. Brooke sat and stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. She watched intently everytime Paige looked back lovingly into Nathan's eyes and the way she carressed his leg under the table. Trying to gauge how the relationship was going. Unfortunately for Brooke, things seemed to be going great.

Before, Nathan had told her that him and Paige weren't doing so well and he wasn't sure of their relationship, which honestly gave Brooke a tiny bit of hope. But sitting here now, was quite contrary. They were in love. And as much as it hurt Brooke deep down, she knew that Nathan could be happy with this gorgeous woman and felt a bittersweet happiness for the two of them.

Instantly, she felt his gaze on her for the first time that night. She could feel his intent stare burning into her forehead as she stared down at the menu. Glancing up, she instantly got sucked into his intent, yet very sexy, gaze. She felt herself blush. But brushed it off and turned her attention to Haley and proceeded to tell her about the ideas for Fall fashion week.

The waitress brought the groups dinners and drinks as they all talked and laughed. It was a great feeling to be with all her favorite people again. Glancing around the table, she noticed that Nathan and Paige were talking in hushed tones and sitting very close. (Heck, she was pretty much sitting on his lap) She tried not to get jealous as Paige kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, but the jealousy was creeping in every second she sat and watched them.

She couldn't take it anymore. Glancing down at her cell phone, she noticed the time. 8:14 pm. Her flight was leaving soon and she needed to be leaving for the airport.... and fortunately, it gave her an excuse to get out of there before she let her jealousy get the better of her.

"Well guys, I don't mean to be a party pooper, but I've got to get to the airport," Brooke announced sadly.

The group sighed sadly and a couple "oh no's" were murmured. She stood up and began hugging everyone around the table. Stopping at Paige, she hugged her softly and felt the jealousy creeping up. She was in love with Nathan, but could never be with him... and that killed her. But as much as she wanted to loath this tall beautiful model, Brooke couldn't. Paige was a nice gir,l and heck, Brooke was a bridesmaid in her wedding! She couldn't hate the bride.

Reaching Nathan, Brooke felt her heart begin to beat faster and the butterflies fill her stomach. It didn't matter when or where they were... everytime Brooke was within a few feet of him, she instantly got butterflies. Nathan was standing in a kind of awkward stance and was not moving toward her in the normal friendly manner. Brooke suddenly felt uncomfortable as she moved closer to him to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his arms loosely reached around her. Definately not the hug she was used to. Instead of the huge warm and engulfing hug she was use to, Nathan was holding her like she smelled like garbage. Quickly releasing, she avoided more eye contact with him and turned to wave goodbye to the group.

She got to the rental car and sped off toward the airport. The whole time thinking about how awkward things were with Nathan. She had hoped that tonight, she could talk to him and set the record straight about the way she was feeling and that she loved him as her friend.... but now, she wasn't even sure that they were friends anymore. Brooke felt her heart drop when she thought about how their friendship was going down the tubes... and after his wedding in a few weeks, Brooke was sure Nathan would no longer be her best friend.

Glancing out the window into the darkness of the night, Brooke thought about her feelings for Nathan. She had been thinking about him non-stop since the 4th grade and was pretty sure her love for him had grown throughout the years and was going to be hard to get over. But Nathan was getting married and Brooke came to the conclusion that after they walked down the aisle, her feelings would disappear, finally. After Nathan was no longer hers, Brooke would be able to move on and the feelings would no longer be there... well at least she hoped.

* * *

10:34pm. Nathan stared at the ticking clock on the nightstand. It had been over an hour since she had walked out of the restaurant. He could still hear her boots clipping away from him. He knew he had been a complete jackass to her the entire night... definately not how he had planned when he set out for the evening. But he was soo confused on where his emotions were now. Before, he was soo sure that he was falling in love with Brooke, that maybe he had been in love with her all along and finally was going to tell her... but then Paige showed up and his emotions were turned upside down.

He didn't know what to think or how to feel anymore. He was stuck in a very difficult position. He loved the blonde woman, who was now in the bathroom, in his boxers, flossing her teeth. She was his fiancee'. She was beautiful, funny, friendly, fun to be around, successful, a good companion. She was a good mate for him. But, she didn't have his heart. That was a fixed point... fixed since that summer night in the 4th grade.

Then there was Brooke. Brooke Davis, his first kiss, first love, best friend. His heart belonged to her. She was the only person that knew everything about him and his mistakes and still loved him. She definately made him feel alive inside, especially seeing her this last visit. Something had changed, and he now saw her in a different light.

But watching Paige, standing in the bathroom with his boxers and t-shirt on, his heart couldn't help but to love her. She was the one he had given a ring to and had promised to marry and he knew that marrying her was what he should do. It was the right thing... and Paige deserved a good guy that was going to love her. And that's what he was going to be for her. Sure, she wasn't who held his heart, and she wasn't Nathan's true soul-mate, but she was an amazing girl he knew he'd be happy with.

So sitting on the bed, in the guest room of Lucas and Haley's house, Nathan purposed in his heart that he was no longer going to feel the deep LOVE feelings he felt for Brooke. He purposed that he was going to love Paige and be the best husband to her.

Yeah, this would work. He could love Paige, like he loved Brooke... or least that's what his heart was encouraging him.

* * *

A few weeks later.....

"_Fashion has "fallin" in love with Brooke Davis. Davis, the beautiful talented fashion designer, is receiving high raves for her new designs in this year's New York Fashion Week. Brooke Davis' designs are not only fashion-forward and elegant, they are perfect for the fall season and will fit into any woman's wardrobe. And listen up guys, Miss Davis appears to be back on the market, after her public break up with Scott Phillips, 2 months ago..." _

"OK... enough!" Brooke groaned as she threw her hands in the air and let her head fall on the desk with a deep thud.

"Oh, B... its a great article! The critics love you... and now every man and woman in America," Millicent jeered. She knew that Brooke HATED when the press wrote about her personal life.

"I would just like it, if for once, the media wouldn't write about my personal and professional life. It's like my fashion isn't good enough to sell the magazine, they have to write about the fact that I haven't had a date in 2 months and I'm actively seeking any elgible bachelor to come and sweep me off my feet," Brooke complained, "I'm sure TMZ is just waiting for the day that they can call me the next "Lonely Girl". Move over Jenifer Aniston, Brooke Davis just took you're title..."

Millicent laughed, "Well look at it this way, with you being single again, there will be some hot men you will come in contact with... and I know how much you love hot men!"

Brooke lifted her head and nodded approvingly. Just then the phone rang in the reception area. Millicent raced out to retrieve the call as Brooke sunk her head back down and rested on her arms.

"Uh... Brooke. It's Paige," Millicent called out nervously from her desk.

Brooke's head sprang from the desk as she met Millicent's nervous eyes. Feeling her palms begin to sweat and her heart beat a little faster, Brooke took a deep breath and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Brooke Davis."

"Brooke! It's me, Paige! How are you!?" Paige said in a overly-cheery voice.

"I'm great, thanks for asking. How are you doing?" Brooke returned.

"I'm doing well... a little nervous now that the wedding is this weekend! I can't believe it!" Paige exclaimed. "There is so much left to do... and I feel like Nathan hasn't been around lately enough to help me with all of it... with the playoffs soon, you know?"

Brooke nodded and lightly "uh huh'ed"

"Well, anyways, just wanting to check on the dress and the tuxes and making sure that everything is set?" Paige asked eagerly. Brooke could tell that the nerves and the stress were reaching their breaking point with Paige.

"Yup, I've got everything taken care of. Nothing to worry about," Brooke said nonchalantly. As much as Brooke loved planning and organizing weddings, she wasn't however, loving the idea of helping organize this particular one.

"Ok, awesome. Thanks! Well I will see you on Friday night for the rehersal dinner. We are going with black-tie for the rehearsal.... just to let you know. Thanks for all you're help. We'll see you soon!" Paige exclaimed and hung up.

Brooke sighed as she put the phone down. _The wedding was THIS weekend. Holy crap_. She had let her mind forget everything for awhile, the way she left things with Nathan, her plan to let him go, her deep love for him, they had all been blinded by her busy Fall Fashion week schedule and her media appearances afterwards. She had sorta felt numb to anything that had to do with Nathan Scott.

Talking to Paige, had made all those feelings flood back into her heart and she felt her heart become heavy again just thinking about the awkwardness of the upcoming weekend.

_Is Nathan going to speak to me? Or he just going to blow me off like last time? Am I ok with letting him go? Am I really over it?_

Brooke shook her head and tried to focus on the work pile staring at her. But she knew that Nathan getting married this weekend and the dreadful feeling she was feeling in her heart was not going to go away with work. She needed a good 5 mile run, and she needed it, now!

* * *

The Rehearsal Dinner:

The soft sound of the piano played throughout the room. The lights were dimmed down and candles were lit all around and on everytable. The place looked magical.

Brooke felt her heart begin to beat faster as she walked through the door into the romantic atmosphere. She glanced around at all the happy couples and handsome looking people all standing around in their Versace dresses and Armani tuxes, drinking $500 champagne. Definately not what she had pictured Nathan's rehearsal dinner to look like. She always pictured that Nathan and (well her, of course) would be more of a very small party of just their closest friends, outside under the moonlight and the stars. White chinese lanterns would hang from the trees, as Elvis Presley's voice crooned through the night's air and everyone would be dressed in jeans and t-shirts, eating Karen's home-made chicken and the couple's favorite chocolate peanut butter pie for dessert. The gang would sit around and tell funny stories about the couple and everyone would head to Tric afterwards to party like the old days. Even though they were famous, the wedding would be small and private. Just them and their closest friends, nothing more.

She looked around the room, hoping to spot Lucas and Haley, but with so many people in the room and the music and laughter filling the air, she could barely make her way through the crowd of people to find anyone. After a few "excuse me's", Brooke found her way through to spot Haley and Lucas standing talking to a man and woman Brooke had never seen before. Haley spotted her as soon as she walked up and gave her a huge hug, followed by Lucas.

"Brooke, this is Paige's mother, Michelle and her father, Mark," Haley introduced them. Brooke kindly shook both of their hands and smiled politely.

"Oh, so this is the famous Brooke Davis. I'm soo glad that you are here. Not only are you saving Paige by being a bridesmaid, I have to admit, I sometimes read those trashy celebrity magazines and always keep updated about who Brooke Davis is dating now," Michelle laughed. "Is it true that you dated Ryan Gossling?"

Brooke felt embarrassed right away and almost taken aback at Michelle's statement. She hoped that in a room with all these important and very wealthy people, her being a fashion celebrity might just fade into the background of all the successful men and women in the room. There were Senator's and presidents of banks there, who would really care about Brooke Davis? Obviously, someone. And NOT for the reason she wanted to be known for.

Brooke shook her head, "No, sorry. I don't even know him. But I love his movies..." Brooke laughed awkwardly.

Michelle's face fell after Brooke spoke. It felt like she was almost appalled that Brooke didn't know him. Feeling uncomfortable, Brooke shot Haley a "help me" glance, to which Haley clearly understood and changed the subject. Brooke sighed a wave of relief hearing Haley talk about the beautiful room and how gorgeous Michelle's gown was.

Scanning around the room for a certain dark haired boy, Brooke's eyes finally fell on the happy couple, who were standing talking to Nathan's head coach and his wife. Brooke watched as the two interacted with the people around them. She noticed that Paige did most of the talking and Nathan stood there looking, well, almost bored. Classy events were never his cup of tea. Brooke smiled to herself. She knew that if he could, Nathan would give anything to get out of the tux and go play some hoops at the Rivercourt.

She made her way over to the couple to make her presence known. She knew that this was going to be a hard thing, but it had to be done. Paige caught her presence as soon as she begin walking towards them and threw her arms around her in a huge hug.

"Brooke! So glad that you're here!" she said cheerfully.

Brooke hugged back and smiled, "Oh well, of course. Just glad I could be apart of this big night for the two of you." Brooke looked up at Nathan and smiled weakly. She wasn't sure how Nathan was going to react to seeing her, so she played it safe and kept her distance, waiting for him to make the first move.

She was surprised when he reached over and pulled her into a huge hug. She felt herself melt into his warm strong embrace and breathed in his familiar smell. He placed his large hand on the back of her head and whispered in her ear, "I'm SOO glad you're here."

Brooke smiled lightly to herself as she continued to hold her. He eased up and looked down her eyes, that were secretly pleading that somehow he'd choice her instead. The two held the stance for a few more seconds, staring deeply into each other eyes and Brooke felt herself getting lost in him again.

Suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the room as everyone turned their attention to the man at the microphone. Brooke felt Nathan completely release and turn towards Paige and lace his fingers through hers. Their moment was lost, just like her heart. She hesitantly stepped back and watched as the couple made their way toward the man with the microphone. She listened as the man talked about Nathan and Paige's love for each other and the great life of happiness they were about to share. He spoke that they were each other's true soul mate and how there was no one else out there for the two of them. They were destined to be together. Brooke watched in horror as Nathan kissed her softly on the lips and forehead.

Pain. Straight through her heart. Brooke didn't know what was going on but she knew that her heart was breaking all over again and she couldn't stand it anymore. She thought that coming to the wedding and watching Nathan and Paige walk down the aisle would finally be it for her. She thought that seeing them get married would finally wash all her feelings for Nathan out the window and she could finally get over him and be happy. But standing there in the corner, watching her best friend and love of her life marry another woman was killing her inside and she didn't think her heart could stand watching it. She felt herself tear up and quickly ran to outside to get a breather. She couldn't do it. She couldn't let him go. Her heart ached at the thought of Nathan waking up to someone other than her every morning. Nathan having children with someone else. Nathan growing old with someone else. AGHHH! She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to tell him the truth… or get out.

* * *

Nathan's POV

He could feel the sweat beginning to drip down his back. The room was extremely hot with all the people and he was pretty sure that the black tux wasn't helping any. Nathan glanced around the room at all the people. He didn't know half of them. They were all Mark and Michelle's friends and acquaintances. If he was perfectly honest, Nathan felt really out of place and it was his own wedding dinner. He was used to having a lot of people around with the press and media at the sports arena, but he was such a private person that big parties were an instant turn-off for him. He preferred a quiet small dinner with close friends, outside under the stars. But instead, here he stood with a bunch of people he didn't know, talking about stuff that didn't interest him.

He noticed that Paige had gone off with her mother to talk to old friends and he was now standing alone with no one to talk to. Eagerly, his eyes searched for Lucas and Haley. He noticed that they were seated in the corner table with Skills, Peyton, Jake and Mouth. He smiled, feeling a wave of relief at the familiar people that were laughing and joking with each other. _This is more like it._

"Hey, Nate!" Haley called out. Everyone turned and greeted Nathan kindly.

"Hey guys. How is everyone?" Nathan asked as he stood next to the table.

"Great! This is a great party!" Haley said excitedly, glancing at everyone in approval.

"You ready for the big day tomorrow?" Peyton asked eagerly.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah I am. I'm just happy that you guys are here."

"Yeah, well I'm looking forward to wearing my new dress tomorrow. Brooke made it for me last week. It's stunning," Haley said proudly. Peyton nodded her head approvingly.

_Brooke._ Her name flashed through his head and sent a chill down his spine. _Brooke... Where is Brooke?_

" Hey…Where is the beautiful Brooke Davis, anyways?" Skills asked looking around.

Everyone looked at each other and around the room but no one spotted her.

"Maybe she stepped outside? I saw her on her cell-phone awhile ago... maybe she had a emergency at the store?" Haley said, worried.

Everyone began chit-chatting as Lucas got up from his chair. "Maybe I should go look for her?" he said concerned. Haley nodded.

"No, Luc. I'll go. I haven't seen her in a while and would like some fresh air, anyways," Nathan shot out quickly.

Lucas nodded and watched as Nathan quickly walked toward the exit. _This could be interesting…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Outside:

Brooke traced the lines on her deep purple gown. She had taken 2 weeks to decide what she was going to wear, and decided on the purple gown with silver strappy heels. She could here the sound of the crickets chirping and the wind's slight breeze hitting her tear-stained cheeks. Glancing up at the full moon, Brooke wished she was anywhere but here. She wished that she hadn't said yes to Paige about being a bridesmaid and would have stayed home, not having to endure the way her heart ached every time she thought of the day ahead.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the handsome boy in a black tux that had walked up quietly behind her and was now staring at her intently.. She heard a familiar "ahhemm" from behind her and spun around only to come face to face with the only person she dreaded seeing... The only boy that he dreaded and longed to see at the same time. He looked so handsome in his tux shirt and pants. His hair was tousled and he slung his jack over his arm. She could tell he was worn out too after seeing his tired eyes and noticing his lazy stance. Big parties were never his style.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Nathan said quietly. He smiled kindly and Brooke felt her heart drop at the sight of her favorite smile. A smile she thought she'd never see again.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air," Brooke returned and spun back around to face the little creek she had been staring at. The whole thing felt like deja vu'. Only this time, she knew the night would end differently.

"B, have you been crying?" Nathan asked very concerned as he stepped toward her, noticing the tear-stained cheeks.

Brooke took a deep breath, trying to hold her tears inside, but instantly felt her emotions go. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her heart ached too bad to keep these pain inside. Her head screamed to get her feelings out.

"Yeah, actually," Brooke cried quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"You alright? What's wrong?" Nathan exclaimed, instantly throwing his arms around her fragile body.

Brooke felt herself begin to mold into his embrace, and let herself fall into him, but quickly stopped and pushed his arms off of her, stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Stop it. Just stop it!" she cried. Nathan looked crushed and completely confused. Brooke knew that Nathan would be hurt by her actions but she had to get the feelings out in the open before it was too late.

"Nate, you... I... I can't do this anymore!!" Brooke cried even louder.

"Can't do what?" Nathan responded, even more confused as he watched his best friend pacing back and forth with tears falling down her beautiful face.

"I can't do this anymore... this whole "friendship" thing.... I can' t be you're friend anymore… I just can't."

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked, emotion filling his voice.

"I'm talking about the fact that you and I can no longer be friends… I can't be friends with you because… because…."

Nathan immediately came closer, anger and fear evident in his eyes.

"Brooke…why are you saying this? You're acting ridiculous…"

"I'm not acting ridiculous Nate. I'm saying this because this is how I feel. I can't be friends with you anymore… It's just that you and I have grown apart and I think we need to move on. You have Paige now, and I need to go out and find someone ok? So can we just go our separate ways…and be happy?" Brooke cried out, jealousy and anger built in her voice.

"Brooke, why can't we be friends? Where is this coming from? Yeah, so I have Paige, but that shouldn't change anything… we can still be friends… I'm not sure where this is coming from but I don't like it… ok? So let's just talk about what's really bothering you," Nathan said calmly, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You want to know what's really bothering me?? Really… that's funny. Because you didn't seem to care a lick about me or my feelings the last time I saw you, that night at Lucky's… I'm pretty sure you shafted me completely… and after that night, I realized that you were no longer my best friend… that you had moved on and now it's my time to," Brooke continued, wearing her heart out on her sleeve.

Nathan sighed deeply. "Brooke, I'm sorry about that night. It was a crazy day and I was surprised when Paige showed up and everything got complicated, but that night doesn't mean anything about how I feel about our friendship. I was just having a bad night… but you have to know that you are the best friend I could ever ask for. So please, tell me what this is really about," Nathan pleaded.

Brooke stopped pacing and stepped closer towards Nathan. "You wanna know what this about??"

Nathan nodded.

"You wanna know why I'm sitting out here crying?" Brooke cried, her voice getting louder with all her built up passion crying out.

"I'm sitting out here in my $3,000 dollar dress, crying, because I'm losing you. I'm losing my best friend. You are the only person in the world that makes me feel alive… Everything is better when you are with me and I know that as soon as you say "I do," I'm going to lose my best friend," Brooke cried, feeling the tears roll down her face.

Nathan pulled her closer to him, feeling his heart break, hearing her sad words. "Brooke, you're not losing me. I'm still going to be there for you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You always have and will be important to me," Nathan responded gently.

"You don't get it, Nate," Brooke said quietly. She knew that it wasn't worth telling him anymore. He wouldn't understand.

"What don't I get Brooke? I'm standing here telling you that I want to be your friend and that you are one of the most important people in my life… what more do you want me to say?"

Brooke felt her heart cry out as Nathan's voice grew louder and his hurt was beginning to lash out. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you to say that you love me!!" Brooke called out. Her tear-stained eye's frantically searched his. "I want you to tell me that your heart aches for me the way that mine aches for you. I'm totally and completely in love with you, Nate. Since the 4th grade, that night on the front porch steps of my house, when you kissed me… I fell in love with you and have loved you ever since. If you think that I have been acting differently towards you, it is because I have been fighting for you. Fighting that one day you would realize how much I love you and that you're the one for me. You're the one, Nate." Brooke said sincerely as she gazed into his eyes. "Please… Nate, please don't marry her. Please, choose me…"

Nathan stood in complete silence, staring into the eyes of his best friend. Brooke felt the tears continue to flow down her cheeks as she stared deeply into Nathan's eyes, hoping to catch any glimpse of hope in them.

"Please, Nate. Please say something…" Brooke pleaded quietly. She couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Brooke… I… I…" Nathan started, staring back into the beautiful pleading eyes of the woman in front of him. He was completely in shock. This is what he had been praying might someday happen… Brooke was in love with him. Completely in love with him and he knew that a huge part of him felt the exact same way. He loved her too. He loved her with all his heart. She was the only person that he had ever wanted to be with. He just couldn't believe that all this time she felt the same way… He couldn't believe that she had just told him the one thing he had wished his whole life that she'd say. He couldn't seem to form the words in his head because his heart was beating so fast and his mind was racing with a warm and tingling feeling. She loved him!

"I… I…" Nathan continued as his focus landed on her luscious lips. He felt himself unconsciously begin to lean in towards her. It was like she had a magnetic pull on him.

Suddenly, a voice called out in the night interrupting the two.

"Nate! Nate! Are you out here?" Paige's called out.

Instantly at the sound of her voice, Nathan quickly stepped back away from Brooke and broke their intense eye contact. He glanced towards the voice and then back towards the longing eyes of his best friend. He didn't know what to do. He was getting married in the morning and here he was, the night before confused on who he really loved.

He glanced over at the tear-stained face of Brooke, who stared at him with an intense, yet completely loving look that cried out for him to love her, to choose her. She was his best friend. The woman that he wanted to be with since the 4th grade. His true soul-mate. He could feel his heart begin to break and the tears begin to well-up in his eyes as he watched Brooke's face go from hopeful to completely crushed and broken.

He couldn't stand it to watch the woman that he loved and cared for more than anything in the world break down and know he was the reason for it. He didn't know what to think. But he did know that Paige deserved better from him and that there was a room full of people that were there to celebrate his wedding… to Paige. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to leave.

He glanced back up into the broken eyes of Brooke, and felt his heart completely break. Immediately, he ached to reach out and bring her into his arms. To hug her and tell her that he loved her too and that he couldn't stand to be away from her. To hold onto her and never let go.

But at that moment, Paige walked up and laced her fingers through his. He glanced down at the beautiful blonde standing beside him and felt completely torn. He definitely didn't want to end his conversation with Brooke this way. He wanted time to talk to her about everything and get his feelings out. But he no longer could. Paige looked up into his eyes and began pulling him towards the house. He couldn't control his steps as he felt his body being pulled away from Brooke. He glanced around and watched Brooke's eyes fill with more tears. Turning around again after a few steps, he watched as Brooke broke down and quickly sat down hunching over and letting herself fully break down.

He wished with all his being that he could go back and take her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion he had built up in his heart, but he couldn't. He had chose Paige and was going to marry her tomorrow. It was the right thing to do… but now, with the way his heart ached for Brooke, he wasn't so sure.


End file.
